Shots in the Dark
by Artist.Renegade21
Summary: Can every innocent person be saved? Is Josalynn "Josie" McGrath the one to figure that out? Will Josie keep her secret or will one of her 'innocents' get caught in the crosshairs?Josie 28 is an Irish native concert photographer retired from a former life with the Irish Mafia. She is content and determined to leave the guns and blood shed behind her, or so she thought... R5 fanfic
1. Chapter 1

*** All rights reserved. I own nothing but the storyline and Josie. Not all info will be accurate but this is fictional not realistic.**

'You're weak! You're going to let some Russian punks force you to walk away?'

'You pompous asshole! She's dead because of them. Yes I'm walking away and if you cared more about a human being other than being a fucking paycheck then maybe you'd understand.'

'You're next in line to run this empire. How can you just walk away after everythng we've done?'

'Oh fuck you Connor, we all know you'll never give up this fucking empire! I've been next in line for the past five years.'

'You walk away now don't ever think of coming back!' (*Ring...Ring...Ring*)

'Didn't plan on it.' *slam*

*Ring...Ring...Ring* 'What the?' I was startled awake from the same reoccurring dream I've been having for the past two years to my phone ringing. I reached into the darkness for the offending device and brought it under my bedding to my face. I was momentarily blinded by the bright white of my phone's screen when I noticed the time was 1:00am. 'Who in their right mind calls this late? 213 area code, where the fuck is that?!'

"Ugh," I groaned groggy with sleep before answering the phone, "this is McGrath."

"Hello Ms. McGrath, I'm Sean Daniels of Cali Beats Recording here in Los Angeles."

"Wait, Los Angeles California?"

"Uh yes ma'am? Is there a problem?"

"Mr. Daniels I don't mean to be rude but do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh well it's about five in the afternoon. Is there a problem?'

"Mr. Daniels it's five there, I'm in Shannon, Ireland."

"Oh...ohhh Ms. McGrath I'm so sorry the time difference never even occurred to me. I-I can call back i-"

"No, no that's a'right. What can I do for you Mr. Daniels," I asked sitting up fully in bed.

"Oh uh... oh right. Well Ms. McGrath I have an employment opportunity to offer you."

"Employment?"

"Yes. I've seen your photography work and I'm quite impressed. I have a young pop/rock group gearing up for a worldwide tour and they're in need of a concert photographer. Would you be interested?"

"Well...I mean when is this tour?"

"A month from now. My label will fly you out to L.A. and provide accommodations for you as well. You'll meet with the band and get acquainted before you all leave on tour. And also there's a bit of a...conflict with this group."

"Conflict? What kind of conflict Mr. Daniels?"

"Well Ms. McGrath I *ahem* well I'm aware of the certain skills you possess and my musicians are being targeted by a Russian affiliated group."

"What group exactly?"

"Uh the...Tarahs. Do you know of them?"

I gripped my phone tighter upon hearing the name of the group. Images from two and a half years ago flashed through my mind and my pulse increased rapidly.

"Ms. McGrath? A-are you still there?"

*ahem* "Yes, yes sorry Mr. Daniels I'm here and yes I know the group. I accept the job offer."

"But we haven't discussed your salary. Wh-"

"It doesn't matter Mr. Daniels. Just give me the flight details and the address of where I'll be staying."

"But don't you...I mean I'm not expecting you to work for free especially considering this particular...*ahem*... situation."

"Mr. Daniels it doesn't matter. We can discuss the legals and details of my contract whenever I arrive there but regardless of payment or anything else I'll eliminate the Tarahs and keep your musicians safe."

"O-ok thank you Ms. McGrath. Oh but the band can't know anything about this."

"That's perfectly fine. I'd rather keep this whole deal as discreet as possible."

"Alright Ms. McGrath, your flight for LA will be next Monday and I'll meet with you say 3 my time Tuesday afternoon. I will send you a text of the needed information and addresses. I look forward to meeting you and settling you into a place at Cali Beats Records."

"Thank you Mr. Daniels. I will see you next Tuesday at 3, goodbye."

"Thank you Ms. McGrath, goodbye."

"Fucking Tarahs," I mumbled to myself after hanging up the phone and returning it to my nightstand. I sunk back into my bed pulling the covers up to my chin as I tried to rid my mind of that horrible night. Some time later I managed to drift into a restless sleep until the following morning.

My phone was obnoxiously beeping with a notice of a new text message. Reluctantly I threw the wrinkled bedding off of me and began my usual daily routine, ignoring my phone for the time being. After a morning run, a light breakfast and a long shower I finally turned my attention to the abandoned text on my phone. As I suspected a text from Mr. Daniels was waiting for me.

'Flight from Shannon Ireland to London Heathrow Monday evening 11:00. From London to LAX Arrival time to be Tuesday afternoon 12:30. Driver will be provided to take you to apartment #1221 1080 Fairview Place. Keys will be left with driver. Any questions or concerns please call or text -S. Daniels.'

Saving his number and text I quickly replied requesting acceptance of packages I'd be sending today. Said packages would contain my arsenal of assassin apparel such as guns, ammunition, tactical gear, knives, latex gloves, and my medical supply case. Attempting to travel with these items would put me at risk of being flagged as a international terrorist and thrown into the Clink. With that said I have to depend on FedEx to get my personal affects to Los Angeles. I strategically packed two large FedEx boxes, making sure nothing would get damaged during transport, tape them up and sent them on their 5 day long journey. I had exactly one week before I left for the states. Knowing I won't be returning any time soon I drove straight to the local pub from the shipping store.

Walking through the doors I was instantly engulfed in a sense of comfort and familiarity. Scanning the back of the spacious but cozy pub I was greeted with bright hazel eyes and a weathered smile. Returning the smile I beelined for the bar. The bright hazel eyes sparkled with mischief as the weathered smile broke into a hearty chuckle. "Well Lynnie you're early today."

"Ha yeah it would appear so wouldn't it Logan," I laughed back smiling at the burly Irishman standing in front of me. Logan McGinnis, pub owner and loyal friend. At first glance Logan could be perceived as an intimidating man. He stands tall and proud at 6'4, broad shoulders, muscular frame, kind hazel eyes that glimmer with youth and a ornery smirk that hides within a full beard of dark ginger hair. He may look like a tough grizzly but Logan's a teddy bear at heart.

OoO Flashback OoO

I met Logan shortly after moving to Ireland. My first Friday night in town I stumbled across McGinnis pub as I worked to memorize and navigate my new hometown. Walking past the faded emerald doors the hum of laughter, potent scent of cigar smoke and Guinness wafted out to the sidewalk. Something about the happy atmosphere drew me in and before I knew it I was meeting those hazel eyes for the first across the aged maple wood bar. Logan was drying pint glasses with a maroon cotton tea towel when I reached an empty stool at the bar. I was busy scanning the bar when his rough baritone voice startled me back to reality, "Well love I haven't seen you around here before. New to town or visiting?"

"Oh *ahem* I-I'm new to town, arrived last Saturday," I politely answered before making eye contact with him.

It amazed me how such a strong figure could hold such kindness. Logan gave me a kind smile before pourin a pint of the House's finest ale. I thanked him before taking a drink of the dark liquid. My body instantly relaxed as I closed my eyes, savoring the taste. A smile graced my face before I opened my eyes. I peered up at Logan who was giving my a goofy grin, "It's good huh love?"

I blushed slightly, "Aye, very good," I agreed laughing.

"Well t'anks. It's me own brand," he replied his goofy grin breaking into a full smile, "What brings ya' to Shannon?"

"I...I missed home. I promised some'ne if I ever the chance I'd move to Érie, get back to my roots."

"I thought I detected a bit of gaelic in there somewhere."

"Ha yeah maybe just a bit."

"How long have you been gone?"

"Oh let's see... 'bout twelve years now."

"Aye it was time to come home."

"Definitely. Been gone way too long."

"Well love, let me hopefully be the first to welcome you home. I'm Logan McGinnis, pleasure to meet you."

Logan held his right hand out over the polished bar.

"Josalynn McGrath," I answered back shaking his hand.

"Hmm McGrath, huh?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Any relation to Jack and Ruth McGrath?"

My breath hitched and the blood drained from my face. "Ahem uh yes they...they were m-my parents," I struggled to answer.

"Were?"

"Uh yes. They *sigh* they were killed thirteen years ago. Drunk driver ran a red light as my parents were crossing the intersection. Their car was s-slammed in between the drunk driver's pickup and a awaiting semi...killed instantly."

"Oh love. I-I'm so sorry to hear that. Your parents were great people. Such a shame. Did...didn't you have a sister too?"

"I...I-I did," I whispered looking down at the half empty glass on the bar. A silent tear rolled down my cheek before quietly splashing into my neglected drink. Watching the tiny ripples breaking the surfaces, I wiped away the unshed tears with shaky hands. I hesitantly placed my hands on the bar only to have two masculine hands encase around them. I looked up at Logan puzzled. Logan gave my a sad smile squeezing my hands gently.

"She's the friend you promised to come back home huh?"

Not trusting my voice I nodded back helplessly.

"Lynnie, c-can I call you Lynnie?"

I smiled fondly at him, squeezing his hands back, "sure why not."

Logan smiled back, "a'righty then. You tell me what happened whenever you're ready, aye?"

"Aye."

OoO Present Day OoO

Six months after that night I eventually told Logan everything and he instantly ended up being the big brother I never had. Ever since then we were as close as two friends could be without crossing the fine line between friends and lovers.

"So Lynnie not that I don't love your company, but why are you here so early? It's barely two."

"Well I received a quite interesting call last night."

"Oh? And what did this call entail?"

"A job believe it or not."

Logan's smile quickly fell into a scowl. "Better not have been that arse Connor," Logan replied back.

"Haha. Oh no, no. Not him definitely not Connor. No it was a Mr. Daniels, producer and part owner of Cali Beats Recording. He wants me to tour with one of his groups as a concert photographer."

"Ah well that sounds like hell of a deal."

"Yeah well that's not all..."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Mr. Daniels knows of my certain 'skills' as he referred to them an-"

"Whoa, whoa hang on. What does that have to do with photography?"

"I guess Mr. Daniels's music group has become the new target for the Tarahs."

"Tarahs?..Tarahs. Where have I heard that name?..Oh! They're the-"

"Yes exactly. That's why I'm here. I've accepted the job and leave for LA next week. Could you watch my place and take care of Torin while I'm gone?"

"Wait you're leaving your baby boy, why?"

"Logan you know I can't possibly take him along."

"But he's your boy.."

"I know but he's better off here and y'all will have fun."

"He doesn't like me."

"Only because you don't know how to play with him."

"It's not like he's a dog. He doesn't like the same things as Luca."

"Well no shit. He's a marble fox. He doesn't do the whole lay down, beg and fetch. He likes hide 'n seek and catching treats or chasing down prey. Just a couple moderations to your basic canine."

"Yeah a'right. How long will you be gone?"

"It's a full world tour so probably a year, maybe longer depending on how long it takes to eliminate the Russian threat."

"A year's a long time love."

*sigh* "Yeah I know. Look let me meet with Mr. Daniels and if I'm able to get my own bus I'll send for Torin, maybe even give you a bit of a vacation."

"Aye a vacation that'll be a first."

"Ha aye it will be but you deserve a break every now and then."

"Love breaks don't exist," Logan chuckled walking around the bar. I laughed along while turning around in the bar stool I was perched on. Logan stood in front of me and gently grasped my hands in his while looking at me intently. My smile slowly faltered as my gaze met his.

"W-what," I asked trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"You sure you will be able to handle dealing with this group by yourself after everything they've taken from you?"

Every ounce of convivial faded away and I cleared my throat. I met Logan's gaze with dead seriousness. "If it was you that went through this. Had not one but two people that meant the world to you stripped from your life and you were given the opportunity to make it right, even if it meant revenge would you be able to walk away? Would you be able to ignore it just because you were alone?"

"I...I-I *sigh* no love I couldn't. But couldn't you at least do some kind of reconnaissance, find someone in LA with some intel on this group? You know an alliance, a compeer? Just ease my mind at least please."

"Yes you big softy I will find someone to help me, I won't do this all alone," I laughed slightly while slugging Logan in the shoulder. Logan smiled back and wrapped me up in a tight hug, lifting me off the bar stool and causing me to laugh even more. I returned his bone crushing hug the best I could and mentally locked away the familiar scent of Irish whiskey and fresh rain. A scent that was uniquely Logan, every other lad in Ireland seemed to have the generic and somewhat stereotypical scent of whiskey and clover but not him. We released our embrace and Logan plopped me back down my seat.

"You sure you have to go," Logan asked returning to his spot behind the bar. I sighed exhausted swiveling towards him. I gazed at the bar picking at the corner of a cocktail napkin listening to him clink around some drinking glasses.

Moments later my favorite drink appeared in front me. I shifted my gaze to a smiling Logan. I tried to return his smile with the same enthusiasm but we both know I failed undeniably.

"Logan..."

"Yeah love. I know just making sure you really want to leave the comforts of my Rokk Saw."

"Ha aye love. A year or so without a Rokk Saw may kill me. I don't know if I can manage that kind of withdrawal. See all the more reason for your vacation."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy my story Shots in the Dark. I've been a member of the site for awhile now but only as a reader before. I had this story written about a year ago with a completely made up band, but after listening to R5 and becoming a fan I decided to adapt this story into an R5 fanfic. I just want to apologize if any/all info on either member is false, I tried to do my research the best I could, but the internet is only so reliable lol. And with that said, this is a fictional story and I do have artistic freedom to adapt the story and characters to best fit the storyline.

So please R&R. Any review good or bad is appreciated. Thanks and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

OoO Cali Beats OoO

"Great news guys. I have found a fantastic concert photographer for your tour," said Sean as he sat in front of his band, setting down a blue portfolio.

"Really?! Who is it, anyone we know? Have we worked with them before," asked Ross perking up in his chair and putting away his phone.

"Well you guys haven't worked with her before but she's worked with a-."

"Wait. She," asked Rocky dropping his feet back to the floor from the table.

"Yeah," Sean answered opening the portfolio and passing out sample pictures,

"Josalynn McGrath. She's worked with a ton of chart topping artists from all genres like Fall Out Boy and even a few of your buddies like New Beat Fund."

"Holy f-fuck," stuttered out Riker looking at the photos Sean passed out to him, "Why would she want to work with us?"

"Hey don't say that. Y'all hit a break through moment a few years ago. You're on your way, selling out venues, more than loyal fans, getting songs climbing the charts. This is the time. A complete world tour, all 50 states and all 7 continents with numerous radio and tv interviews along the way. Besides Ms. McGrath isn't just a big name photographer, look at her rep sheet there are plenty of names on there that I'm sure y'all are clueless to. Now c'mon let's discuss this seriously. Look at her photos, do y'all like her work and want her on this tour?"

"Psh. Why do we need to waste our time with a concert photographer? Hell why are we even worrying about this damn concert with all these fucking death threats out there," asked Ratliff upset.

"C'mon Ellington, you're not the first group or celebrities to deal with outrageous fans. Now l-."

"No! No ok this isn't just some psychotic fan that needs to take her meds. This is a group that has already gone after other musicians on our sister label in Nashville. You can't tell me that's just a mere coincidence. Regardless if this McGrath chick has worked with all these groups how can you be so willing to be so trusting of someone we don't even know?!"

"Hang on Ell, it's not like she's a total ghost that just appeared out of nowhere. I've been following her photography page after her session with Fall Out Boy. She's amazing," defended Ross.

"Oh joy just because you noticed her photos that should reassure us?"

"Dude what the fuck is your problem," asked Riker turning to face Ratliff.

"You know what, nothing. Do whatever," Ratliff snapped back getting up from his chair and storming out of the conference room. The rest of the band watched baffled as their drummer stalked off to the elevator.

Rydel sighed deeply before glancing at her brothers, "I'll talk to him. He's just worried about us getting hurt especially how close we've been with our fans in the past. You guys gotta admit our relationship with our fans has always been a bit unorthodox. Letting our cell numbers get out to random strangers, not keeping our address more under wraps, following back Twitter followers because they begged us then direct messaging them. Some of us *ahem(Ross)ahem* not locking our vehicles. We've all been careless more than we should've been and the way Ellington is feeling is what if one of those fans we were a bit too nice to are involved in this group threatening us? Just don't harass him too much guys. He is excited about tour, we all are but you know he has always worried about this stuff more than the rest of us."

The room stayed silent for a moment, absorbing Rydel's words before Rydel rose from her chair and spoke again, "I think McGrath will be a great addition to our tour. Maybe let us all sit down and have a meeting before it's completely official. Hopefully you'll have another job lined up for her in case things don't work out."

"Yes, of course Rydel," Sean agreed.

"I'll see you three at home for dinner," Rydel asked grabbing her purse off the table. Her brothers nodded back silent.

Moments later Sean awkwardly cleared his throat, "so umm Josalynn will be here next week. I have a meeting scheduled with her next Tuesday at 3. That will be after your interview with Ellen. Since there is nothing else for the label scheduled after that I'd appreciate it if the five of you along with Ryland could join us back here to meet Ms. McGrath and discuss a bit of what we are expecting on this tour."

"Y-yeah sure Sean. We can try to work that out but I'm not sure about Ryland. He was talking about some trip he was going on with Bretton and Sierra. Something about footage for tour I don't know but I'll talk to him," explained Riker.

"That's fine mainly just need the five of you. I can schedule a meeting with Ryland and the other people with your tour later if everything works out Tuesday. Ok so you still have a few demos for us to consider for the new album yes?"

"Yeah need probably about two more weeks to tweak the vocal tracks for Ross and change up a few bass chords," responded Rocky.

"Alright guys," Sean concluded stacking up McGrath's photos, "didn't quite expect the meeting to go like it did but hopefully everyone will come around. I'll see you all next Tuesday."

Sean watched the three remaining members of the band leave the conference room and stroll down the hallway playfully nudging each other before he groaned and thumped his forehead against the cherry wood of the conference table.

"What the fuck am I going to do if this doesn't work out," he murmured to himself leaning back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

Sean briefly peered up at the exposed beam ceiling before gazing back at the blue folder on the table. Sean flopped open the folder and mindlessly thumped through the stack of pictures.

"You are a talent. This has to work, you have to save them Josalynn."

OoO Ireland OoO

Upon leaving Logan's I made good on my word to him and spent the rest of that day and yesterday in between packing searching for a compeer. Luckily I found one and he operates with his own crew. He's even familiar with the old handles and codes I created for Connor's club when I was a part of it.

After a bit of hacking and extensive background checks on him and his crew I deemed them worthy enough to depend on if need be. Him after a $50,000 "finder's fee" found me acceptable of learning any information he had on the Tarahs.

"Milo you're a real crook there in Cali aren't you?"

"Hey darling that old saying fish gotta swim birds gotta eat. Now about my fifty?"

"Ha not so fucking fast. I'm not some gobshite falling off the fucking turnip truck yesterday. Let's say...five now, you give me some worthwhile info not picked up on the streets. It checks out and actually helps me then you get the rest and I get the rest of my intel. Deal?"

"Fuck...yeah damn it deal."

"A'right ol' fashion way. Address to nearest Western Union, thousand to the five of you, different security answers to all. Give me an hour to get to town."

"An hour?! What the fuck McGrath living out in the sticks or what?"

"I like my privacy sir. Now address for the money?"

"Ah shit...4317 Wayward Ave 25670."

"Aye, good luck with the security questions."

"Wait you're not giving me the answ-." *click*

I couldn't help the ornery chuckle that escaped my lips when I hung up on Milo Cross. Such a cocky bastard, so full of himself I had to make him sweat a bit. After a few minutes of enjoyment and contemplating whether or not to give the answers I sent Milo a text with need information a headed on my way to the bank and our money transfer station.

I pulled up to the bank and stepped off my pearl gray Ducati, I unstrapped my helmet and perched it on the gas tank. I shook out my hair and unzipped my bomber jacket reaching in for my pocket book when I felt my phone vibrate with a text.'And you call me a cocky shit? Well played sheleighly, well played. Definitely like a girl that can dish out the jokes'

"Sheleighly? What the fuck," I laughed to myself putting my phone away before entering my bank.

An hour on the dot I was halfway home when Milo rang me.

"McGrath."

"Hey McGrath. What is that noise?"

"I'm on my bike riding home. Have a problem with that Cross?"

"What? No. Fuck no that's awesome. Guess it'd be a bit stupid to ask if your helmet was set up with the whole Bluetooth huh?"

"Ha what do you think?"

"Yeah, yeah right so do you want me to call back or..."

"Nah it's perfectly fine. Pulling into my drive now actually."

"Ah alright. Well how 'bout this I'll Skype you in about ten minutes. Make this all official and whatnot, sound good?"

"Aye just peachy lad, see ya' then."

"Yeah k."

I walked into my house, stripping off my jacket and helmet. I shook out my hair once again walking down the hallway to my office computer pausing briefly to glance at my reflection in the hallway mirror. Not too overly concerned with my appearance I merely slid my Ray Bans from my face to on top my head and proceeded with my destination. I was situated in my chair with a tablet as Milo's call came through. The 30" computer screen flickered to life and a toned California tanned man came into view. He definitely worked out and stayed fit, either that or needed to learn how to buy the right size t-shirts. His jet black hair was gelled to perfection and his light brown eyes brightened upon taking in my appearance. 'Guess he had me pegged as an ugo with my sense of humor.'

"So tell me Cali boy how long did it take you to think of the sheleighly joke," I asked giving him a slight grin leaning back in my office chair and crossing my arms.

Milo smiled widely, "not long."

"Mhm sure. You thought bagpipes first didn't you?" I playfully glared at him as he full on laughed back.

"Yeah damn it I did, haha, but it wasn't long after that I thought of the sheleighly."

"Google didn't help you out?"

"Uh...well I mean on the spelling yeah but c'mon who the fuck knows how to spell that out of the blue?"

"Ha yeah a'right I'll give you that. So Cross what can you tell me about the Tarahs?..."

OoO R5 OoO

"Alright man! We get it, you are worried about this whole death threat thing. We all are but seriously dude look at these photos and all the experience she has. McGrath might have some inside secrets to pass on to us so we can be as big as our idols. C'mon Ell consider this. You know we never make a band decision without full band support," urged on Riker frustrated with the carousel of a conversation the five of them were continuing to have for the past 4 days.

"I know! I...*sigh* I know y'all. Her photography is amazing. All the people she's worked with had nothing but positive things to say but c'mon that country artist on our sister label Brantley... whatever -"

"Gilbert."

"Yeah him. Thanks Rydel. Brantley Gilbert was almost gunned down at one of his concerts in front of thousands of fans on a fucking jumbo tron. I don't know about y'all but I don't want to go out like that. I'd rather be old and fucking senile pissing on myself 80 years from now in some senior home instead of shot in the head during 'Let's not be Alone.' The only thing our owner is telling us is he is working on eliminating this Tarah threat. What the fuck is a Tarah anyways?"

"It's Russian for Spider," explained Ross scrolling through his laptop as they sat around the table, "According to the oh-so-wonderful Google, the Tarahs are a branch of the Russian mob."

"Are you kidding me?! What the fuck does a branch of the Russian mob want with a bunch of musicians,"asked Ratliff panicked.

"Psh, the fuck if I know," answered back Ross.

"This is why I say we just focus on what we do know and that's music and touring. So c'mon E-Rat the rest of us want to work with McGrath and Sean has a meeting scheduled Tuesday with her. Now are you going to be a team player or will this be the first time we have to use the majority vote and rule over you," asked Riker exasperated.

"Fine ok. Let's meet with McGrath," Ratliff finally agreed receiving appreciative smiles from his roommate/band members.

"In the meantime look at some of her photography. I've saved some of my favorites," encouraged Ross excitedly sliding his laptop across the dining room table towards Ratliff. Causing Ratliff to chuckle lightly and roll his eyes before finally scrolling through the handful of saved images

OoO Monday OoO

I leave on my long flight for LA today. Milo and I have been in contact the last few days and I've been able to compile quite a portfolio towards the Tarahs, their sub leaders and their main leader. I'm more than readily prepared to start my mission, contrary to what Logan may think.

"Love are you 100% sure you want to do this?"

*sigh* "Logan for the last bloody time yes I'm sure. Now would you quit with all this doubting already. I leave in a few hours and I just want to spend it in peace with my favorite boys a'right?"

"Fine *sigh* a'right love. I'm sorry just I worry for you y'know. Guess I've come quite attached to my Lynnie."

"You just don't want to be left alone with Torin," I teased scratching behind the ears of my marble fox curled up asleep on my lap.

"Fuck no! He's a damn hellion. Always biting me or tripping me whenever I come into a room."

"Guess you'll just have to get quicker on ye oaf feet then huh?"

"Ah ha ha. Lynnie gots jokes."

"Ha c'mon now. Time for serious talk," I informed him stretching towards the manila envelope sitting on the coffee table between us. I handed Logan the folder before sitting back in my cushioned spot on the couch.

"What's this Lynnie," Logan quizzed with a raised brow.

"It's a just-in-case folder. Never hurts to be prepared and have my affairs in order."

"What?! No! No, no, no Lynnie. Fuck no we're not talking about this," Logan snapped tossing the folder back down on the coffee table and pacing between the table and chair he was sitting in before.

*sigh* "Logan please. It's not like I'm hoping for things to go wrong but it never hurts to be prepared. This plan has always been made since the first tour I went on but now that there's an extra risk this time I'm giving you full warning with it. Please discuss this with me ok?"

"B-but Lynnie...*sigh* talking about this gives solidarity to this situation and I don't want to think about anything going wrong. I know you can handle yourself but these Russians aren't ones to fuck with."

"I know Logan. That's why I'm being smart, taking precautions. I'm not going to run in there guns blazing. I have an alliance like you suggested. Mr. Daniels knows of my intentions and I have his and his partner of the sister label's support. I'm doing this right I promise but with all the planning in the world things can go wrong."

"Yeah I know...Fine I'll look at this damn folder."

"Thank you."

"You're fucking insane you know that right?"

"Ha yes I'm well aware. This is subject to change as this whole deal progresses but I'll stay in contact with you and my lawyer as it does."

"Psh yeah ok. Enough legal talk let's get you to the airport love."

*sigh* "Yeah I guess it is that time isn't it..."

OoO LAX 12:30 OoO

Longest eleven hour flight of my fucking life. I use to think I got along with children of any age great but after being stuck on a flight with two screaming fighting twin ten year old boys I'd gladly not be around another child for at least a year. If the pilot would've announced our arrival a moment later I'm sure those little boys' mother would've been pulling her two "darling" sons out of the overhead oxygen compartments like a couple of Tetris pieces. And I'm sure not a one of the other passengers would've complained if I would've stuffed the two yappers up there. The only one that seemed to have been able to sleep on the bloody flight were the two demon spawns' mother. An eleven hour flight turn 200 passengers into the walking dead as we trudge from the luggage carousel to departure vehicles.

I lazily scanned the front lobby for my driver for what felt like hours when out of the corner of my ear I seen the two little hellions heading my way still fighting and shoving one another. No longer being able to contain my self control any longer I leisurely slid my foot out in the path of the two boys following behind their oblivious mother and caused the two brats to topple into their mother and the three crashed to the floor in front of baggage claim. A roar of applause erupted throughout the airport as my fellow passengers of the hell flight watched a bit of justice being served. A wicked grin broke across my face as hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and continued the search for my driver, receiving a few pats on the back and passing "thank yous." A few moments later I finally spotted my driver just inside the front doors.

"Ms. McGrath?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh good. I'm Omar, your driver. Shall we," Omar asked retrieving my bags and leading the way to the car. Omar was roughly 5'11" clean shaved African American, with short black hair. He wore dress slacks and a thin maroon polo. He reminded me more of a country club golf instructor than a driver. We reached the new silver Tahoe with blacked out windows. 'Nothing like feeling like a celebrity.'

Omar opened the back and loaded my bags before escorting me to the back passenger door and helping me into my seat. I buckled up and watched Omar take his place in the driver's seat before we shuttled off from the curb and to my new temporary home.

"So rough flight Ms. McGrath?"

*snort* "Ha oh Omar rough is putting it lightly. You have kids Omar," I asked through a long exhausted yawn.

"No Ms. McGrath. No I don't, but I have a niece."

"Please call me Josie. How old is you're niece Omar?"

"Oh she just turn four."

"Ah not quite at that age yet. Now don't get me wrong I'm not the kind to say I hate kids but these two that were on this flight...dear sweet Joseph."

"That bad huh?"

"Eleven. Hours. Eleven hours of screaming, running down the aisles, hitting each other, hitting other passengers and being rude to the flight staff and the whole fucking time the mom is ignoring all of it!"

"Oh man that is a dreadful flight. So sorry for the terrible flight."

"Wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have to be in a meeting at three. How long will take to get where we're going?"

"Oh um. About thirty more minutes. Gives you about an hour for a nap and your apartment is about ten to fifteen minutes from the label building just depends on the traffic."

"Oh well thank you so much for driving me Omar."

"It's no problem Josie. Definitely one of the more exciting pick ups I've had," Omar chuckled. I chuckled in return settling backing in the leather seat gazing out the window. I must have dozed off because before I knew it Omar was gently nudging my shoulder.

"Josie? Josie we're here."

"Hmm? Oh. Oh I'm sorry," I apologized scrambling from my seat. Omar and I made our way to the apartment building's elevator up to the twelfth floor. Omar handed me my apartment keys as the elevator doors dinged open and we walked down to door #1221. I quickly opened the door for Omar and I, Omar dropped my bags by the kitchen counter for me.

"Thank you Omar," I said reaching into my pocket book for a tip for him.

"You're very welcome Josie McGrath."

I walked Omar to the door and shook his hand, slipping him a fifty dollar bill with a smile. Omar glanced down at the folded bill in disbelief.

"Oh, oh no Ms. McGrath I can't accept this. I-I."

"Yes you can, now please treat yourself to something nice and enjoy the rest of your day."

"T-thanks Josie, goodbye."

I have an hour to freshen up before my meeting with Mr. Daniels. I close the door and turn around to see my boxes left as I have requested. The apartment is more the size of a loft than a studio, open and spacious but still with a comfy feel.

Adjacent from the door is a big flat screen tv between two bay windows. Below the tv is a state-of-the-art stereo system and a small DVD collection. In front of the tv is a black leather horseshoe shaped sectional couch. A black wood and glass top coffee table sat in the center of the sectional on top of a black and turquoise swirl design area rug. The floors were light cedar wood. The kitchen was in the right wing of the studio. Dark mahogany cabinets lined each side of the corner placed flat top stove, the counter tops were black granite. All appliances were stainless steel, all cabinet and drawer hardware matched the appliances. A breakfast bar stood opposite of the stove with three black and maroon bar stools.

The left wing of the apartment provided the king sized bed. The bedroom area was setup on a stage type structure hidden behind a black and white partition with turquoise accents. Drawers were provided under the bed. To the left of the sleeping area were steps leading into the master bathroom. His and her sinks across from the entryway. A Jacuzzi style tub stood in the far right corner, a stand alone shower was next to the tub. In between the tub and shower stood a full length mirror. The far left corner had the commode which was isolated behind a door. A vanity was placed beside it and next to the vanity was a spacious closet. The floors were simple black tile with white grout. Frosted glass light fixtures lit the room. The studio is very impressive. A bit too extravagant compared to my home but its definitely something to keep me comfortable.

After scouting out the apartment I walked over to the bags Omar had brought in for me and carried them to my bedroom. I made quick work of a shower and prepped for my meeting. Once the grime from sitting on a flight for eleven hours straight was washed away, I sent Logan a text saying I had made it safely and promised to call at a decent hour for a full detailed report.

Deciding against presenting myself in a fake and business like manor with my wardrobe I opted against the usual stuffy business pant suit or skirt. Instead I dressed in distressed blue jeans, a maroon racerback top with a pewter dreamcatcher on the front a shredded back and a brown bomber jacket. I paired the whole outfit with my more than worn pair of brown western boots. A pair of boots, dusty and scuffed from life's trials and tribulations. To the simple eye they're just an old pair of dirty boots but to me...to me these boots hold so much between the leather and lace. I stared, teary eyed, at the dull square toe and simple stitch pattern; lost in the past when a reminder alarm on my phone anchored me back in the present. I hastily wiped my tears and hurried with my hair and makeup to insure I did not make myself late in meeting with Mr. Daniels.

Roughly ten minutes later I was making my way down the steps through the partition adding my simple accessories of a two inch leather cuff on my left wrist, a single silver angel wing necklace and a Celtic tribal design ring on my right thumb. All the while sorting through numerous Twitter posts from different musicians on my phone until one tweet unexpectedly made me smile. The tweet was from one of the

members of the band I'll be working with.

' .RikerR5: Meeting with our new photographer later today.' 'Sorry guys I don't know her Twitter name but, I can assure you she is an amazing photographer.#I'llgethername.'

Ever since I was informed of the threats towards the two record labels, I've been following their top musicians and the musicians' closest friends. Looking for any sign of The Tarahs. Now I'm currently watching over about 30 different Twitter accounts and 20 of those accounts have hourly if not quarterly updates along with thousands to millions of followers and fans who have to comment on said tweet. To say this task has been a headache would be an exaggeration beyond belief and sadly it's only been one long excruciating week. But for some odd reason and to much relief .RikerR5's tweet made me genuinely smile and not roll my eyes and want to throw my phone against a wall.

Breathing a sigh of relief I put my phone in my back pocket as I reached the kitchen. I noticed a small black card with gold writing sitting on the counter while I reached for my sunglasses, apartment keys, wallet and portfolio.

"Figured this would be of use, see you at the meeting- Mr. D."

Under the card laid a car key and key fob on a metallic red and silver Cali Beats Recording keyring.

'Ah he provided me with a vehicle.'

I locked the apartment as I left to find my temporary vehicle.

Walking to the middle of the little parking lot I pressed the unlock button of the key fob. Turns out the keys belonged to a gun metal gray '15 two door Dodge Challenger with blacked out windows.

"Nice," I said appreciatively as I got in. I twisted the key in the ignition and the car sparked to life with a low rumble. Excitement and adrenaline instantly began to pump through my veins as I revved the engine momentarily before shifting the transmission into drive and pulling out of the apartment parking lot. A goofy grin graced my face as I drove the what should've been a fifteen minute drive to Cali Beats Recording Company in eight.

'I really shouldn't be trusted with so much horsepower. I'll definitely get in trouble with this car.'

I found an open parking spot close to the front door, parked the car, turned off the ignition and made my way towards the glass front doors of Cali Beats Recording.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I noticed my chapters a pretty lengthy. Let me know if that's an issue and I'll try to break them up more if I can. I'll try to keep updates to 2 chapters each time but I can't promise anything.

R&R please. Good or bad, anything is appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath I gripped the door handle and pulled with confidence. A blast of cold air greeted me as I stepped over the threshold. The main lobby was open and held a crisp retro business cross style. original shed black granite flooring, an artistic chandelier of different sized silver rings hung in the middle of the lobby above a sunken receptionist desk. To the left of the desk held a somewhat intimate sitting area with plush bright red round back chairs and a oval chrome coffee table displaying the latest issues of the top music magazines. To the right a full high tech water display wall. The wall was a polished black with Cali Beats Recording in red neon lettering centered in the middle. Different colored LED lights and water danced up the wall with the music playing through the lobby.

After accessing my surroundings, I turned my attention back to the receptionist desk. A rhythmic clicking echoed of the floor as I walked up to the cerulean blue counter. Instantly I was greeted with a smiling face of the young receptionist.

"Hello, welcome to Cali Beats Recording. I'm Tamber how may I help you," asked the young overly enthusiastic blonde employee basically bubbling in her seat. I couldn't help but quietly chuckle at her excitement. 'I've never been that excited about a job, must be her first one.'

"Afternoon, I'm Josalynn McGrath. I have a meeting with Mr. Daniels at..3," I informed her glancing at the odd bubble analog clock on the wall opposite of Tamber's desk. The clock read 2:40 and I internally smiled at my punctuality.

"Ooh are you going to be the next Meghan Trainor or Adele," Tamber's asked genuinely interested while she searched her schedule for Mr. Daniels's location.

"Ha, oh love no. I'm the one on the other side of the mic, I'm a concert photographer," I answered back amused smiling and shaking my head.

Tamber laughed back before phoning Mr. Daniels. A few moments of hushed conversation later Tamber returned her attention back to me.

"Yes Ms. McGrath. The elevators behind me, you will take to the fifth floor. Mr. Daniels will be waiting at the elevator doors for you."

"Thank you Tamber." I walked where instructed and pushed the silver up arrow.

"You're welcome," called out Tamber in her bubbly voice. A small smile broke across my lips in the black gloss reflection of the elevator doors while I awaited for them to open...

Once the door dinged open I was greeted by a smiling Mr. Daniels. To my surprise Mr. Daniels wasn't nearly as old as I suspected. In front of me stood a tall lean brunette in a cut navy suit, he looked to be in his 30s with piercing blue eyes, slight beard and gelled instantly reminded me of Maroon 5's Adam Levine and his welcoming smile was nothing less than a panty dropper. 'Get yourself together girl, he's your boss!' I stepped off the elevator and towards Mr. Daniels extended hand.

Shaking his hand he introduced himself, "Hi I'm Mr. Daniels, but you can call me Sean. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. McGrath."

"The pleasure is mine I'm sure and please call me Josie."

"How was your flight," Sean asked as he lead us down the hall to the conference room. "The flight was...well...the flight was manageable," I answered trying to be as polite as possible without completely lying to him.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound very promising..."

"Really sir it's fine," I assured him as we sat down next to one another at the conference table.

"No please be honest. How bad was it?"

"Well *sigh* my original plan for children has just been pushed back ten years at least," I laughed causing him to laugh to.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry. Believe me when I tried to get you a first class seat but nothing was open," he apologized profusely.

"It's quite a'right, really. I may or may not have gotten a bit of pay back in baggage claim."

"Y-you...what?!"

"Oh god no! There is no need for body bags or anything like that calm down. I just..sort of tripped one of the heathens and caused a domino effect."

"Oh god. Give me a fucking heart attack why don't you!"

"Gah what do you take me for exactly Mr. Daniels? Some kind of heartless assassin killing whoever crosses me?"

"No! N-no I I-I I mean of course not I just it's just you a-and y-your...ya'know and this whole deal and I just I d-"

"Whoa! Whoa ok calm down love. You Cali boyos aren't much for jokes huh? This whole deal has you way too stressed out lad. You need to breathe."

Sean's erratic breathing and pale complexion began to slowly return to normal. Once his California tan skin returned I couldn't control my composure any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. Sean looked at me like I had completely lost my mind and figuring I was now working on well over eighteen hours of no sleep it was a safe assumption. Soon after my hysteria had him joining and I'm sure the other employees walking by thought we were on some kind of illegal opiette drug.

With tears streaming down my face I desperately tried to apologize, "I...am...sorry...I don't know...what is...wrong...with..me."

"It's quite alright. I'm enjoying your laugh. It's quite infectious," Sean confessed smiling.

I finally regained my composure and wiped away the tears of laughter. I cleared my throat and glanced back at Sean who was still smiling. "Ahem. I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me."

"Really Josie it's ok."

"Yes well. Anyways you were just so worked up and I haven't slept in about eighteen almost nineteen hours so please forgive my hysteria."

"Josie I understand. I'm sorry I asked you to come in right after such a long flight. If you'd rather I can call my band now and you can go sleep. We still have about thirty before they're done with their interview with Ellen Degeneres."

"No it's fine. It has already been scheduled. I won't break into laughter again, at least I hope," I laughed lightly.

"Ha ok if you're sure..."

30 minutes later a knock on the door had drawn Sean and I from our conversation of the diversity of LA to Shannon. In stepped the popular pop rock band in all their confidence and glory. First to step in was the lead guitarist Rocky age 23, he was dressed in a Ramones t-shirt, ripped blue skinny jeans, black converse, an R5 pick necklace and a black beanie covering most of his long dark brown hair. He smiled as his deep hazel eyes sparkled showing a hint of mischief, he took a seat at the far end of the table. Next to him was the drummer, Ellington age 24, he was in a simple dark green and white baseball tee, skinny jeans and black Vans with turtle shell wayfarer sunglasses covering his green hazel eyes. He too had a few necklaces, including the infamous R5 pick necklaces. Rydel, 24 (keyboards) followed suit in a black skater skirt and leggings, combat boots, a white tank top and a pink plaid shirt laid open over the tank top. She also sported several bracelets and necklaces. Her hair was up in a tamed messy bun. Lead vocalist Ross, 22 strutted in next with light blue ripped jeans a white graphic v neck tee, yellow chucks, mirrored Aviators and a blue beanie. Lastly was the bassist Riker age 26. He was in a teal plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie, black skinny jeans, and teal Chuck Taylor's. They obviously played well into the rock band look. Unique yet uniformed and each one sported at least one of the R5 guitar pick necklaces.

Once everyone entered and settled in Sean began to introduce me to everyone while I stood and reached across the table to shake each band member's hand respectfully. After everyone was introduced I sat down next to Sean and the meeting began.

An hour later the meeting wound down and the discussion turned into conversation.

"So Ms. McGrath," began Riker.

"Hey now I know I'm older than you all but I'm not that much older. Please call me Josie." Everyone chuckled. "Sorry Josie. So have you always been a photographer?"

"No not always. Before I worked in a sort of security position for an important Irish group," I answered, trying to be as vague as possible without being obvious, "I've always been around some kind of camera though."

"So you monitored people," asked Ratliff.

"Yes sir, I'm very observant of people. It's sort of a special trait of mine."

"Really? Care to demonstrate," challenged Rocky.

"If you wish," I said sitting up straight and setting my clasped hands on the table. I looked Rocky straight in the eye and spoke, "I can tell that you and Riker recently had a bit of a spat. Likely on the car ride over and from the way you've been tapping your foot the spat was about getting something to eat before coming to this meeting. Ratliff doesn't see the need in having me join you on this tour. Rydel's left foot is asleep but she's been trying to ignore it for last half hour. The way Ross keeps fidgeting with his ring on his left index and the way his hair is laying despite the ounce of product in it I know he stayed up too late the night before resulting in about 2-3 hours of sleep. Riker has spent this whole meeting entranced by my accent and has desperately been trying to figure me out such as age, availability, if I'm interested in him or if I'm even heterosexual for that matter... So how close was I," I asked sitting back in my chair trying not to smirk, watching the others' reaction.

"H-how did you ...huh," blubbered Rocky. Riker blushed a deep crimson ducking his head.

"What. The. Fuck," uttered Ross baffled making me laugh. Rydel gaped at me flabbergasted and Sean smiled back proud. Ratliff studied me puzzled and skeptical before deciding to speak.

"First of all, Del is your foot really asleep," he asked glancing at Rydel.

"Hehe y-yeah it is," she confessed giggling. The others uttered a unanimous 'whoa.'

"How in the fuck did you know that I really don't want you here," Ratliff snapped, "did you tell her Sean?"

"What?! No," Sean defended.

Anger and exhaustion wearing on me I snapped back slamming my hands on the table and standing up, "any fucking moron can tell you don't want me here Mr. Ratliff. Please don't insult my intelligence by acting otherwise. So please tell me what is it? Is it because I'm female? No that couldn't be it, granted you're sleeping with Ms. Lynch here. I'm about as white as one can get so the racism card is out. Could you have a problem with my nationality? Is that it Mr. Ratliff, do you not trust an Irish woman?.. ...Please Mr. Ratliff don't act shy now your rudeness throughout this entire meeting has more than destroyed any chance of fainting innocence and shyness with me sir." I stared down the young drummer in front of me, challenging him to speak his mind. Silence engulfed us and I leaned against the table more when I felt a hand gently clasp over my left shoulder. I briefly broke eye contact and glanced down at the hand then to the owner. Sean looked at me concerned and I sighed back at him stepping away from the table while shrugging off my jacket with my back towards the group.

*"A thabhairt dom foighne," I spoke quietly before sighing a calming breath and turning back towards the table. I draped my jacket on the back of the chair and studied the stitch work on the collar preparing my apology before looking back at the others. I took one last deep breath before I looked back up but to my surprise I was met with shocked, almost mortified, expressions. 'What is their problem? Don't tell this is a group of brats that never had anyone tell them off before, oh fuck.'

"Ahem. Is...is there...look I apologize if I offended you all. I a-."

"No Josie it's not that," interrupted Sean. I looked at him puzzled. "We uh w-we weren't expecting the tattoos or... bullet scars?" Explained Sean slightly alarmed after seeing my scars on my right shoulder and collar bone.

I subconsciously reached up to the scars tentatively touching them with my fingertips. "Oh um yeah I hope my ink won't be a problem and as for the scars...let's just say my monitoring people tended to be hazardous from time to time," I said nonchalantly.

"You y-you've been shot before," asked Ross bewildered.

"Only a few times," I said as if it was no big deal. Everyone was momentarily silent. I cleared my throat and attempted to apologize once again as I turned back towards the still quiet drummer but once he caught my gaze he decided to speak first.

"Look Ms. Mc- I mean Josie. I'm sorry for being rude I really am. I'm not really like this honest. I'm just *sigh* I don't know if you're aware of the death threats floating around."

"Yes Mr. Ratliff I'm well aware of the current situation," I answered back taking my seat once again.

*sigh* "Well it's been tearing me up and I've been a flat out asshole to new people."

"Fair enough," I responded not wanting to dwell on the topic anymore, "while on the subject of trust is there any questions I can answer for any of you?"

"Josie do you come from a big family or have any siblings," asked Riker.

"Not anymore, parents passed 12 years ago and my younger sister passed little over two years ago. Now it's just me."

"Do you play any instruments," asked Ross.

"No not really. I know a few acoustic chords nothing major." "Ok Mr. Lynch you have been relentlessly staring at my tattoos. I know tattoos are quite controversial and if my ink is a problem for you then I will walk right now. So what say it you boyo," I asked Rocky turning my attention to the young man and ultimately startling him out of his daze.

"Huh what," he asked finally meeting me face to face.

"Are my tattoos a problem for you sir?"

"What?! No of course not. That would make me a hypocrite," he defended lifting his inner left bicep displaying a unique version of a measure of music that had vines for the staff lines and treble clef, a rose coda and skeletal notes. Just under the sleeve of his other arm I could see the start of a classic Fender guitar.

"A'right then boyo why have you been staring at mine so intently," I asked with a raised brow and crossing my arms.

"Just trying to figure out what the script says on your arm. Your ink is amazing. What language is that and how many pieces do you have?"

"Here," I said pointing to the words etched on my left bicep, "says Ní bheidh mé ag siúl ina n-aonar. Which means 'I will not walk alone,' it's written in gaelic. I have this half sleeve on my left arm, a piece on my right shoulder blade and a design on my right calf with a few small designs scattered here and there. Maybe 10 in total so far."

"Awesome," Rocky replied appreciative, "I have so many more I want just need the right person to design them."

"Uh ahem...so anyways, umm, oh yeah kind of a random question but do you have a Twitter and Instagram," asked Riker.

"Yeah they're both the same. Here I'll jot it down for you guys."

"Should probably include your number and address," suggested Sean. I nodded in return.

'JMcGrath Silent_An(art)chy (105) 867-5309 1080 Fairview Place Apt. 1221' I wrote everything as legible as possible and slid the paper in the middle of the table. Riker was the first to reach for it.

"We're going out for drinks tonight at our regular place, would you like to join," asked Ross.

"As tempting as that is I should really go unpack and rest. It's been a bloody long day."

"Oh c'mon you can do it later. It's just a couple drinks. Let us get a chance to learn about you," urged Riker.

I sat there for a moment staring at them.*sigh* "Alright fine. I'll go out on a lash with you," I finally gave in.

"Wait lash," asked Rydel.

"Oh sorry I forget I'm state side. It means I'll go for a drink."

"Oh ok that's cool, think you could teach us some Irish phrases," she asked excitedly.

"I'm sure you will be hearing a lot during our time together," I assured her.

"Well then it sounds like y'all have a plan. So it's what...Tuesday? So we don't have anything scheduled for everyone til next Friday. You guys will meet at the studio downstairs with Josie for your tour promotion photo shoot. Your wardrobe will be waiting so no need to worry about that. Josie I'll see you that Thursday and R5 you have a radio interview next Wednesday. Oh and y'all have that magazine interview tomorrow. Alright I will see everyone when I see you," Sean said getting up to leave. Everyone else stood and followed. 'R5? So that's their name.'

The band and I reached the parking lot in silence. I walked over to the Challenger about to step in when Riker stopped me, "Hey Josie hang on."

"Yes sir Mr. Lynch."

"Mr. Lynch?"

"Is that not your name?"

"Haha yeah of course it is, but please don't address me so formally. My dad is Mr. Lynch and rightfully so."

"Right ok. What can I do for you Riker?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to ride to the bar with me. We're all going home to change then heading over."

"Oh well that's ok, y'all crack on, I don't want to impose."

"Ok I don't know what that meant but I insist. It's your first night in town so let me pick you up."

"Yeah? Ok then what time?"

"Umm its 5 now so say 7?"

I smiled, "see you then."

OoO OoO OoO

*A thabhairt dom foighne: Give me patience*

 **A/N:** Please note I made the band older. This story is set a few years ahead of time. Also, I'm sure Ellington isn't really like this in reality but it served purpose for my story. When I wrote this a year ago the original quirky drummer ended up being the worrisome one of the group so Ellington got elected to play the part.

R&R please. Reviews good or bad are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Back home I decided to check my email. Milo had sent me an updated e-mail of some possible Tarah members local to the area along with his usual inappropriate banter. Rolling my eyes at his immature behavior, I quickly replied back a thanks and began searching some of the members locations until I had to get ready.

An hour later I finished and quickly changed. I switched my racerback top with a copper silk top. The top had thin straps that went over my shoulders and loosely crisscrossed on my back, leaving my back relatively exposed. I switched my boots for black peep-toe wedges. I recurled my hair and darkened my eyeshadow adding a cat-eyes look with my eyeliner. I change my brown wristband with black, my silver chain angel wing necklace with a silver guitar pick necklace that had a black celtic knot design etched on it. I applied some clear lip balm and my Ed Hardy 'love kills slowly'perfume. A light knock resounded through the studio. I left my ensuite and walked to answer the door. There stood Riker dressed in black lace up boots, blue skinny jeans with torn knees, a untucked dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, a black vest and a loose fit black tie. He had his Rt necklace, a studded leather cuff on his right wrist, a black metal ring on his left pointer finger and a silver pirate inspired ring on his right ring finger. I smiled and invited him in, "Hi come in. Please excuse the boxes. Let me just grab a jacket." I left him in the living room while I walked through the partition to grab my things.

"Pretty nice place," Riker called out. "Oh yeah it's a little too fancy for my taste honestly but I'm not going to complain," I answered back.

I put on my black leather bomber jacket and placed my phone and wallet into the inside left pocket. I made sure my black 9mm compact pistol was properly concealed in the hidden panel on my right side. I shoved my keys in my front pocket and walked out. Riker was sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar typing on his phone. He smiled when he glanced over at me, "Hey, ready," he asked.

"Yep lets go," I said returning his smile.

20 minutes later we arrived at a nautical themed bar called 'The Redwood.' I glanced over at Riker in the driver seat to see a adolescent type smile gracing his face as his hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. "Really," I asked teasingly.

"What," he asked all too innocently.

"I heard you had a interest for pirates but this is a full blown obsession," I laughed as we stepped out of his 2016 dark blue Corvette. Riker just shrugged his shoulders grinning.

We walked in the bar and spotted the rest of the band in the back laughing and enjoying their time. A

pproaching the table I noticed three new girls and a familiar looking guy were sitting with the rest of the band. 'Oh yay let's see how this turns out. I don't do well with jealous girlfriends.' As Riker walked around the table to greet the non-band members, daggers from the girls were directed towards me as the male stranger gave me a questioning look. 'Yep, so not awkward right now.' After Riker greeted everyone he came back to my side to introduce me.

"Hey guys this is Josie McGrath, she's the photographer we're touring with."

And as if on que the trio's dagger-eyes sharpened trying to cut through my very existence and send me 6 feet under with their fake smiles where as the male just grinned. 'Here we go, cat fight time.'

"Josie this is our youngest brother Ryland, (explains why he looks familiar) his girlfriend Sierra. Rocky's girlfriend Jourdan and our... ahem, friend Megan."

"Aye, pleasure to meet you," I smiled politely and shook their hands.

After an extremely awkward moment I turned to Riker telling him I was off to the bar for a drink.

"Oh ok here, let me go with you," Riker offered.

In that instant I thought Megan would lunge across the table to strangle me. 'Ha bring it on little girl' I smirked at her. "No that's quite alright Riker, besides I'm sure your girlfriend over there wouldn't approve."

Riker quickly shifted his gaze to Megan to see her basically seething. As soon as Megan noticed Riker's glance, her whole demeanor changed from raging bitch to sweet and innocent as she smiled back at him.

While he looked at Megan I took my chance to slip away to the bar. 'Immature little bitch' I thought chuckling to myself. I reached the bar and was greeted by a fairly attractive brunette bartender.

"Hey beautiful I'm Jesse, what can I get you?"

"I don't suppose you would know how to make a Rokk Saw," I asked hopeful. "No, I'm sorry Darling I'm afraid we only dabble in nautical themed drinks," Jesse said.

"Oh bloody hell. Well let's see...how abouta Captain's Punch then?"

Jesse gave me a cocky smirk and winked, "coming right up."

As he turned around I noticed the imfamous Tarah spider web tattoo on his neck, behind his right ear. 'Ah shit!'

OoO R5 OoO

"Megan what the fuck," Riker barked, "what are you even doing here. Thought you would be off with your precious Darren."

"What are you talking about Rikey, I'm still your girlfriend," Megan smugly answered.

"The fuck you are. We broke up 2 months ago, after I caught you sucking Darren off," Riket spat back venomously.

Megan sat there dumbfounded, "but Rikey it didn't mean anything I-I love you."

"Fuck off you cheating bitch. Like I told you that night. I'm done with you. Now stay away from me and for the last time. Stop. Calling. Me. RIKEY," Riker shot back as he turned to follow after Josie steaming with anger. He just hoped Megan would be gone by the time he returned with Josie, if he returned with her at all.

OoO Josie OoO

As I waited for my drink I scanned the bar and glanced back towards the band. That's when I noticed Riker telling Megan off and storming my way. 'Fuck Jesse can't see him.' I quickly met Riker in the middle startling him. "H-Hey Josie I'm sor.."

"Look Riker it's fine really. No harm done, all is forgotten. Go back to the others and I'll bring you a drink back."

"B-but..."

I turned and walked back to the bar before Jesse returned. Riker slowly made his way back to the others. Jesse had made his way back over to me with my drink, "there you go beautiful."

"Actually Jesse," I said slightly leaning over the bar showing my cleavage to him and speaking seductively, "could I trouble you for another?"

He smiled appreciatively and left to make another. 'Well at least I found one member easy enough. Well then...let the games begin.'

I soon returned to the band. The only seat available was next to Riker with no Megan in sight. I handed him his drink and sat down. We carried on with conversations. The others asking basic questions about my life and hobbies. I stayed as involved with them as I could while keeping an eye on the bartender Jesse. I bickered back and forth with Rocky and Ross. Even taught everyone a few Gaelic phrases, seeing as how it's harder to control my native tongue when I've been drinking. Riker seemed a bit off throughout the night and I tried to keep up with him, get his mind off his ex but between Jesse and the rowdy group I failed to notice how many drinks Riker was slamming back. It wasn't until he about toppled out of his chair when he leaned over towards me to speak in my ear did I notice how completely thrashed he was.

"You're hot. C'mon and dance with me J-Josie," Riker attempted to whisper. 'What is it with beer causing people to lose their sense of volume control?' "No love. I-I can't dance I'll make a total arse out of m'self," I replied back trying to hold him off of me.

"Nonsense," he argued standing to his feet and trying to rid me of my jacket to pull me onto the dance floor.

"No, no really I'm horrible," I attempted once more, "come sit and lets get you hydrated, love."

"No damn it! You're hot and I want to dance with you. Now c'mon," Riker barked back jerking me out of my chair and stumbling haphazardly to the crowded dance floor.

The others gave me an alarmed look and Rocky stood from his chair in order to intervene but I simply shook my head as I followed Riker to the dance floor.

I tried to keep a respectable distance but soon turned into a failed task when the next song to blare through the speaker was 'Talking body' by Tove Lo and I was shoved into Riker's embrace when the other dancers prepared to grind on their partners. Defeated I followed suit causing Riker to groan appreciatively in my ear and tighten his grip on me. He groaned again and whispered in my ear, "You keep doin that baby and I'll be taking you in my bed later."

I turned to face him staying flush against him causing his hands to fall to my ass. I reached up slightly on my tiptoes, "Oh love I'm not the gentle teaching kind. I'm afraid I'll break you baby boy," I whispered in his ear provocatively as I lightly nipped his ear lobe causing him to growl and squeeze my ass. I smirked to myself and swiftly slipped out of his grasp walking back to the table.

I pulled my jacket back on making sure I had everything, "Well shams, it's been a pure delight, but it's time to crack on while I'm solid. Riker is bloody stocious, please make sure he doesn't drive." I looked at the others who stared at me with amused looks.

"You didn't understand a word I said did you?" They all grinned and shook thier heads giggling.

*sigh* "Forgive me guys I forget, what I said is it's been fun but I'm leaving while I'm still somewhat sober. Riker is plastered he shouldn't drive. And now I'm hitching a jo moxi, I mean catching a cab home. I'll see everyone next Friday."

"Wait Josie," said Rocky, "we have no way to get Riker home."

"And what am I suppose to do?"

"Well can he crash on your couch or something?"

"Oh fucking hell! Alright fine but y'all get his arse in the car."

About that time Riker had staggered his way back to the table and everyone was preparing to leave. "C'mon love I'm taking you home, give me your keys," I told Riker.

He clumsily reached in his pocket for his keys. Growing impatient I stalked over to him and reached in his pocket for his keys myself.

"Hey! Whoa what the fuck are you doing," asked Riker shocked.

"Oh hush I'm just grabbing your keys. Stop freaking the fuck out and c'mon," I said leaving Riker and Rocky standing there gawking at my retreating figure.

OoO Riker OoO

I looked at Rocky, "this chick is something else," I slurred baffled.

"Yeah Rike and she's completely out of your league," Rocky laughed back slapping me on the back.

I frowned remembering Josie calling me baby boy on the dance floor. 'She can't be older than me can she?' I stumbled out of the bar hanging onto Rocky. I was placed into the passanger seat off my car and I sloshed my head towards the driver side as my door was shut by Rocky. Josie was by the door talking to Rydel.

After awhile she got in the car and adjusted the seat. 'Haha she's short.' I was grinning like a goob watching her. Josie looked over at me and rolled her eyes. She then leaned over towards me. 'Whoa what the?!' Josie drew back bringing my seatbelt with her. She carefully moved my arm out of the way and clicked it into place. 'Oh ha safety first.' Man my head is cloudy and I honestly don't know if it's from the alcohol or from the intoxication that is Josie. She started my car and headed away from the bar. I gazed at her again and man she is just so...gah! "Gah you're fucking gorgeous." Josie all of a sudden smiled. 'Huh I wonder what that's about.'

"Nice try love but I'm not shagging you tonight."

"Wait what," I asked completely confused.

"You were thinking out loud," she laughed.

"Oh...oh fuck I was?"

"No worries Riker. Do you think you can walk," she asked parking the car.

I looked out the window 'Where are we? Oh her place.'

"Yeah I think so," I said getting out of the car. I took a few steps towards her building using my car for support. Josie stood before me watching my movements. I took a couple steps away without support and stumbled.

"I guess not," I said sheepishly after Josie caught me. Using her as support we slowly made our way to her building.

OoO Josie's OoO

'Oh fuck me. Riker is heavy.' We just made it onto the elevator and he is putting all his weight on me. 'Bad idea wearing wedges.' As the elevator travelled to the twelfth floor I fished my keys out of my pocket. The elevator stopped on my floor and we staggered towards my apartment. "1221. Got to make it to 1221," I chanted to myself as we lugged down the hallway. We finally made it and I quickly unlocked the door and stumbled into the apartment. 'So glad I moved the boxes from the doorway.' I pulled Riker over to the couch and sat him down.

"Oohf. Uh oh," stammered Riker.

"Uh oh, what uh oh? Are you going to be sick," I asked. He slowly nodded.

"Oh for fuck's sake! C'mon I'm not about to clean up your vomit."

I hoisted Riker up off the couch and we staggered to the only bathroom which ends up being my ensuite. "Damn it stairs," I grumbled.

I carefully kicked off my wedges to have better support barefoot. We walked through the partition up four steps and turned to the left. We stumbled down the four steps leading into the bathroom. We reached the door to the toilet. I opened it for him while he slid down the wall. He then proceeded to crawl to his porcelain destination. While he expelled the contents of his stomach I quickly readied for bed. Removing my jewelry, make up and contacts.

"Riker?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wear contacts?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you need to take them out?" "Uhh...yeah."

"Do you think you can?"

"May *hiccup* be."

"Ok we'll try when you're done."

"Ugh... ok."

I walked out to my boxes in the far corner of the living room and grabbed out a pair of black satin pajama pants along with a red cami top. Seeing as how Riker is in the bathroom I just changed right there and then headed back to check on him. He had managed to crawl to the sink and he was sitting sprawled out on the floor looking miserable. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you...oompf... laughing at me?"

"Sorry hun but you should see y'self." I walked over to my shower bag on the counter fumbling around until I found a new contact case and toothbrush. I added solution to the case and prepared the toothbrush. I went to the kitchen for two cups, one empty and one with water. Returning I knelt down to Riker.

"Ok hun I need you to try taking your contacts out."

"I need a mirror," he groaned leaning his clammy forehead against my left shoulder. I leaned up and rummaged through my shower bag finding a compact mirror while I held onto him.

"Here," I said softly handing him the mirror.

Riker removed his contacts and with my help got them in the case. I grabbed the paste covered toothbrush and told him to open up. He kind of freaked out when I started to brush his teeth but I swatted his shoulder and hushed him. I gave him the glass of water and told him to rinse and spit into the empty cup. After that was done I unlaced his boots and pulled them off while he undid his tie. I unbuttoned his vest and shirt in the meantime. He slipped off his socks (I don't mess with other's feet). Riker slipped off his shirt and vest exposing his tan cut torso. 'Damn!' I tried distracting myself with the task of taking off his studded cuff. I told him to grab the waistband of his briefs as I began to pull off his skinny jeans. Now that we were both in sleeping attire I pulled a groggy Riker up the stairs and to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom. Before I'd let him lie down I made him drink a full glass of water while taking two pain killers. I helped him under the covers and went to walk away when Riker caught my hand, "thank you Josie for taking care of me."

"No worries love now sleep," I said lightly kissing his temple.

Back to the bathroom I carefully folded up his clothes placing them on the bathroom counter with his contact case and toothbrush I also put a towel with the clothes for the morning. I noticed his phone in his jeans pocket. I plugged it into the outlet at the bathroom counter with an extra charger. 'It's amazing how taking care of a drunk can sober you up.' I double checked my locks and finally made my way to bed. I set my alarm for 9. I talked to Rydel before leaving the bar to find out their radio interview isn't until 2 so since it's 1:30 a.m. surely seven hours is enough recuperating time. Once everything was settled I fell asleep content and smiling listening to Riker's snoring.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I'm fully aware all members are rumored to have significant others and that but since I don't play into the whole "shipping" thing and I don't care for the drama associated with it I decided to veer away from actual names of the bands' relationships. If you noticed I will not change the names nor will I hate on any of the actual people. That is why I went with a completely different girl for Riker and she is in no way similar to his actual "girlfriend". You can choose to accept it or not. Really your choice.

R&R please. Reviews good or bad are appreciated. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

OoO (9:00am) OoO

*Buzz Buzz Buzz* "Ugh what hell is this?"

I reached over to grab my phone but I couldn't move. Slightly panicked I looked down to the weighing force. 'A male's arm? What the fuck did I do last night?!' I slowly rolled to my right side to see a shirtless Riker still passed out. His beach blonde hair falling over his eyes. He was quietly snoring as he slept with his right arm draped over me. I looked down to see I was fully clothed. 'Thank god I do remember most of last night.' I carefully lifted his arm as I scooted out of bed. I shut my alarm off and went to make coffee. I came back to wake Riker up for a shower.

"Riker? Riker love. It's time to get up. C'mon," I said shaking his shoulder.

"Ugh, I don't wanna," Riker whined back rolling over and facing me. "Sorry hun but you have a radio interview today."

"Wait," Riker said slightly opening his eyes, "Josie?! What the fuck," he exclaimed shooting up in bed and instantly grabbing his head. "Arg! Fuck, my head is killing me. We...we didn't s-sleep together did we?"

"Well technically yes, but if you're referring to sleep as in sex then no. It definitely wasn't from the lack of effort on your part," I teased.

"Oh god," he groaned running his hands over his face, "Josie I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, you didn't offend me or anything."

"Good. Umm how...h-how did I get undressed? Even my contacts are out."

"Well with a bit of help from me, you took your contacts out and undressed."

"Did you...did you brush... my teeth?"

"Haha yeah...well you ended up puking and I know how it is to wake up after that without brushing my teeth and so I thought I'd prevent you from going through that."

"Well thank you. Where is my stuff?"

"Everything is in the bathroom there," I said pointing to the entryway, "It's about 9:15. You're more than welcome to shower here and sorry if my shampoo is a little frilly. I have coffee brewing and if you want I'll whip up some pancakes."

"Oo yes please."

"Haha ok then, get to it."

Riker staggered to get ready while I went to the kitchen to make blueberry pancakes and bacon.

As I finished setting the plates and cups of coffee at the breakfast bar Riker came walking through the partition.

"How are you feeling rockstar?"

"Good surprisingly. I figured I'd have this massive headache but it's just a dull pain."

"Yeah well I made you drink a full glass of water with two pain killers before I'd let you pass out."

"Oh, wow you're really good at taking care of drunken fools huh," he chuckled.

"Well love not to stereotype but I am Irish," I laughed back.

Around 10:00 Riker was leaving.

"Well Josie, thank you for taking care of me in my drunken stupor."

"No problem Riker. Oh and move your car seat back before getting in. I'm afraid I forgot to do that last night."

He laughed, "Alright thank you again." He pecked me on the cheek before walking out the door.

"That was something," I said to myself. Now to catch up on some much need sleep I'm fucking exhausted.

OoO (3:00am) OoO

'Kiss my Irish ass! Why don't you kiss my Irish ass!'

Out of a delirium dream land I was startled awake to my phone blaring the obnoxious ringtone of an Irish fighting ballad. On any other day I would claim the vile tone being sung horribly off key as my lads back home at McGinnis but right now the sound is just a deafening comparison to a rowdy group of seals. Glaring at the noisy device vibrating and screaming next to my pillow I reluctantly answered it.

"Hello," I croaked out my voice thick with sleep.

"Lynnie! How the hell are ya love?"

"Logan please don't yell. I can hear you just fine."

"Aw. What's wrong Lynnie it's only been a couple days you can't be partied out a'ready."

"Logan it's...fuck 3 in the morning here love," I explained catching a glimpse at the time on my phone.

"Yeah I know, but I never heard from you after your text."

"Shit," I grumbled laying propped up on my headboard, "sorry love. The band insisted I go out for drinks with them and I ended up fucking babysitting one of 'em after he ran into his ex. I only planned on a couple hours of sleep not the whole day."

"Seems like you're fitting in well then aye," Logan laughed back.

I smiled hearing his hearty chuckle through the phone. "If only."

"What's wrong Lynnie?"

*sigh* "The drummer has a stick up his ass about me for some bloody reason."

"Ha drummer stick. That's funny."

I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior, "Ha ha. Anyways other then that they seem ok. Still a bit naïve but a good group. I'm not getting the whole story on why they're a Tarah threat though and I think Mr. Daniels and I are going to have another little chat. Oh and I did run into a Tarah member at the bar last night so I'll be getting information on him today too."

"Aye just be careful love. Been a few years might be a bit outta practice. No loose ends eh?"

"Aye no loose ends, promise. So how is everything with you?"...

OoO (12:00pm) OoO

Two hours longer talking to Logan and we were caught up on each other's lives. I had fallen asleep for a few more hours until 10 when I was surprisingly woken up by a text from Riker.

"Hey Josie it's Riker. I know how I acted the other night wasn't very professional and a horrible first impression. I hope you will give me a chance to make up my drunken episode to you."

That stupid smile found it's way on my face once again and before I could realize it I was responding to his text. "Hey rockstar. Don't sweat it, we've all been there especially when a ex is involved. I had a fierce time with everyone, no worries really. See you Friday." 'Why in the hell does he make me smile like that?' I shook the thought off before getting out of bed to the shower.

Out of the shower I called Sean asking if we could talk but he stuttered and backed his way out of it every way he could, leaving me with more suspicions and questions towards him. Riker had quickly responded back attempting to ask me out for drinks tonight but I had plans with Milo to compile profiles on the Tarah shock collars in California and their minions like a certain bartender from the other night.

"Sorry love you talked me out of sleep and unpacking once not happening again."

"Ah. Well would you like help?"

"That's quite alright boyo I can manage unpacking clothes."

"Oh but see I was meaning the sleeping. I'm awesome at sleeping. You'll be more than well rested with me there ;)"

"Ha well Mr. Lynch aren't we quite the flirt. I'm sure Mr. Grey would be more than proud with you."

"Lol. Damn it the supplying of my arsenal has been revealed."

"Lol. Indeed it has sir, but A for effort I'm sure that game plan has been flawless in the past."

"Not really sure. Never tried it until now to be honest."

"Well I'm sure it won't take long for you to find out."

"Are you sure I can't treat you to drinks tonight?"

"Sorry but I really can't have to be ready for next Friday. Maybe next week or something yeah?"

"Yeah ok. I'll see you next Friday Josie."

"See you then Riker."

Setting down my phone I'm hit with a tinge of something unknown to me. 'What is this tightening in my chest? Is this disappointment? Why the fuck would I be affected by disappointing him I just met him?!' Instantly wanting to rid myself of this feeling I snatched my phone back up from the coffee table and dialed a number. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the ringing to subside. *ring...ring...ring*

"Well sheleleigh is this going to be a reoccurring event with you? I've given you all the info I know," smirked Milo on the other end of the phone inevitably making me grin as well.

"Seriously enough with the sheleleigh bit already, makes me sound like an old decrepit biddy confined to a rocking chair," I groaned running a hand through my hair while he chuckled in returned.

"Sorry Josie. What can I do for you?"

"Well I stumbled across a Tarah minion and was wondering if you had a clue to which collar he belonged to because I'm coming up blank."

*ahem*"Alright who's the guy?"

"A bartender that works at a nautical bar called The Redwood. He claims his name is Jesse but with as heavy as his accent was, Jesse just doesn't seem feasible. He's fairly built brunette bright green eyes, only visible tattoos or scars is the gang's web tattoo behind his ear."

"Hmm. Yeah I'm not sure Josie. Definitely wouldn't be caught in a nautical bar. How the hell did you end up there," Milo asked incredulously chuckling.

"Ugh you just had to ask. It's this group I've been hired for." *sigh* "It's like their regular spot courtesy of the oldest member having a full blown obsession for pirates," I explained laughing lightly.

"Oh darling I think you are in due for damage control."

"Oh is that so boyo?"

"Most definitely. So with that said you give me your address and I'll be over in say bout an hour with dinner and beer. Hopefully with a bit of luck we will have this exposure to pirates repaired and sorted out soon."

I laughed wholeheartedly at Milo's offer, "well love that is a wonderful offer. How about you do that and we can work on my profiles for the Tarahs more."

"Ah man work?..*sigh* Yeah fine that works for me send me the address," he grumbled back.

I chuckled at his childish behavior and sent him a text before gathering up the information I had on the Tarahs so far.

OoO (1:00pm) OoO

An hour later knocking resounded through my apartment. In sock clad feet I padded towards the door, momentarily peering through the peephole to see Milo standing patiently in the hallway. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey darling. I'm home and come barring gifts," retorted Milo holding up takeout bags and a case of beer. He stepped over the threshold and pecked my cheek grinning devilishly before walking towards the couch.

Momentarily gobsmacked I watched Milo make himself at home before I regained my senses and closed my apartment door to join him on the couch.

Taking a seat next to Milo I reached for a cold beer as Milo revealed Styrofoam containers heaping with assortments of Italian cuisine. I glanced at Milo taking a drink of my beer to see a full blown grin plastered on Milo's face. Obviously pleased with his attempt to impress me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"What? Did I not do a hell of a job," Milo asked mocked hurt.

"Oh love please. I'm not the kind for impressing," I laughed again nudging his shoulder, "but for what it's worth, this beats the hell out of pirates and drunk musicians." This finally received a good nature smile from Milo. He retrieved his beer off the coffee table and fell back into the couch placing his left hand on my knee sighing in contention.

"You waste no time making yourself at home do you love," I asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Milo smirks at me before raising his beer to his lips. "Well Josie I like to think of myself as a simple man. Keep things basic, to the point...primal if you will. So I tend to be very forward and upfront, so yeah I do indeed waste no time getting comfortable, make myself at home. Especially with a rose as lovely as you," he finishes with a subtle salute of his bottle before downing another gulp.

"I'm sure that kind of flattery works on other women, but I'm not foolish boyo," I smirked throwing his hand off my knee haphazardly before reaching for one of the many containers of food.

"Ah now darling you make me sound like some kind of man whore. Is that what you really peg me as?"

"Well love after that little speech and the fact you practically ooze libido, how can I not think that? You come traipsing in here like the new age Italian Stallion or something."

Milo snorted out in laughter nearly choking on his beer in the process. "Oh gah! Italian Stallion?! What are we a bad 70s porn? I mean I guess I should thank you for the libido comment but everything else? C'mon now," Milo glanced at me skeptically before reaching for food as well.

"I'm just saying don't be forward with me. This is business. Any itches you have you'll be scratching on your own got it," I asked with a stern look.

"So what's the deal you a les or something?"

"No I'm not a lesbian and there is no deal. I'm here for a job, not to be fooling around."

"Aw but c'mon a roll in the sheets is not only fun it can do wonders to help you focus on your "job" you know," Milo smirked winking suggestively.

"Just shut up and eat," I laughed back finishing off my beer.

"So what I'm hearing is there might be a possibility then," he asked grinning. I rolled my eyes in response trying with everything I had not to smile while Milo grinned wider before turning back to his food.

"Ass," I mumbled through a reluctant smile.

"Yeah you have a great one," Milo quipped back before turning towards a movie on Netflix.

OoO (7:00pm) OoO

6 hours, a couple bad movies and a few takeout containers later Milo and I compiled some promising leads towards the Tarahs along with building a slightly odd friendship. Milo helped clean up the coffee table before we both made our way to the front door. I leaned on the open door as Milo turned to face me in the doorway.

"Y'know I still don't understand why you're helping this band. I'm pretty sure there's a personal reason behind wanting to dive head first in this Tarah mess and I just hope you'll tell me. I like you a lot Josie and respect you. I don't want to be kept in the dark especially if things turn south. I'm on your side so you can trust me ok," Milo explained slowly gauging my reaction carefully.

*sigh* "I know you are Milo and I promise I will tell you everything soon, just let me sort all this out and figure exactly what I'm dealing with ok love?"

Milo nodded his head slightly in disappointment as he gazed down at the floor, "yeah alright," he answered before looking at me again. Milo slowly leaned in and kissed my cheek before stepping over the threshold.

"Goodnight Josie."

I hesitantly leaned into him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "goodnight Milo." We both smiled at each other and Milo left.

I shut the door and locked it with a sigh, "what mess am I getting myself into?" Shaking my head I made my way through the apartment to bed.

OoO OoO

 **A/N:** R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

OoO One week later OoO

For the rest of the week I focused on preparing for my photo session with the band. I was currently separating powdered paint into water balloons while listening to 105.3 KQLA. The DJ just announced he was starting a interview with R5. 'Oops I didn't know this would be the station.' He welcomed the group and started asking the standard questions thatcoincide with touring. It's been about 20 minutes of basic talk until DJ Rick asked a question about me. 'Wait what?' I turned the volume up more.

"So guys I understand your label just recently hired a new photographer, do you have anything to tell about her?"

"Well she's an amazingphotographer," commented Ross.

"And her accent is awesome," said Rocky excitedly.

"Accent, what accent does she have," asked Rick.

"Ms. McGrath is Irish. She came here from Dublin to work with us," explained Rydel.

"Yeah and even though we've only spent like 6 hours with her we've learned a few different Irish slangs," said Ratliff.

"Oh cool, can you share any with us?"

"Um lets see there's 'on a lash' which means go out drinking," said Rydel.

"There's 'crack on' which means to go. Oh what was the one she said last night when those girls walked by flirting with us," asked Ross.

"Oh yeah yeah. She said 'Aye this place is crawling with fake bakes which refers to the girls that wear way too much makeup," explained Rocky.

This caused Rick to laugh, "yeah LA is full of fake bakes.

"Ooh there was a toast she said and I may say it wrong since I don't speak the language but I'll try my best," warned Riker, "Slainte chuig na fir, agus go mairfidh na mna go deo, which means 'Health to the men and may the women live forever."

"I think my favorite one was when Josie and Rocky were playfully bickering back and forth and she finally had enough and said 'Téigh trasna ort féin. Pian i mo thóin, Lynch.' Which roughly translates to "go away, your a pain in my arse lynch."

"What were you two arguing about, Rocky?"

"I think we were arguing about who's turn it was to buy honestly," Rocky chuckled.

"Well this Josie McGrath sounds like a real interesting gal."

"Yeah that she is," they all agreed.

"Well guys we're about out of time, but it's been a pleasure as always to have y'all in studio."

"Thanks for having us," said Riker.

"And y'all will be going on tour in a few weeks, right?"

"Yes and we'll be releasing our promotional posters next week."

"In fact we meet up with Josie for the photo shoot Friday and she assured us this morning there will be a fun surprise for us, so we're pretty excited about that but yeah we start the tour off here in LA in about three weeks," stated Ross.

"So y'all better come out party with us," added Riker.

"Yes for sure. If you haven't seen this group live I strongly advise you to do so. Definitely won't be disappointed," said DJ Rick, "well that's all the time we have for today and we'll leave off with R5's latest single. I'm DJ Rick here at 105.3 KQLA keep on rocking."

And with that the interview ended. 'Well they didn't make me sound too bad.' I just finished the last of the powdered paint for Friday's photo session when my phone buzzed with notifications. I looked at the screen to see a text and Twitter tag.

(Text)"This will be a little forward, but I've been thinking about you and I hope you're having a great day. I hope you'll let me make last night up to you soon"-Riker.

"Hey Rockstar, my day has been filled with a colorful mess and a interesting radio interview lol. There's nothing to make up to me, I had a fierce time with everyone"-Josie.

(Twitter) .RikerR5: "Just finished an interview with 105.3 KQLA. As promised our photographer's Twitter JMcGrath Silent_An(art)chy. Check out Silent_An(art)chy's killer photos. Can't wait til Friday. So stoked."

(Text)"I still want to make it up to you though"-R.

"Well love I'm not planning on leaving this apartment until I have to. Besides I really don't want to cause a problem with your jealous girlfriend"-J.

Actually I'm planning on paying a visit to a certain bartender from the other night; a bit of recon into this whole Tarah situation. A week of intel collection and harassing Sean for a meeting I was coming up on a dead end fast. So I decided interrogation was the next step. I was setting up my "interrogation supplies" when my phone pinged with another text.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't for about two months after I caught her cheating. You don't have to worry about that. I just want to spend time with you, get to know you"-R.

"That's really quite tempting, but it's better if I'm just the photographer"-J. "What why"-R.

"Well besides being a violation to my contract, it's a bit more complicated. Just trust me when I say I'm not good for anyone"-J.

"Well I strongly disagree. I think you'd be good for me if you gave it a chance"-R.

"Riker, please just trust me on this for now, ok"-J.

"You will tell me eventually right"-R. "Maybe"-J.

"I don't like that answer"-R.

"Sorry love, now go enjoy yourself. I'll see you Friday"-J.

"Alright beautiful but I'll win you over before it's all said and done"-R.

"Lol whatever you say réalta rac"-J.

"What's that"-R.

"Figure it out love"-J xo.

OoO (8:00pm) OoO

After finishing my conversation with Riker I got ready for my little meeting with Jesse. I quickly showered and did up my hair and makeup with a dark sexy look. I put on a black and red corset that showed an ample amount of cleavage with my black bomber on top. I wore skin tight leather jeans and knee high black leather "fuck me" heels and my usual accessories. By the time I was finished it was 8:00. 'I just hope Riker won't be at The Redwood tonight.'

Once arriving I beelined it for the bar to find the attractive brunette stranger. Scouting the bar I seen him in the far corner. I walked over to get his attention.

"Well hey beautiful you returned," greeted Jesse.

"Well a certain bartender caught my eye," I replied seductively while leaning over the bar and winking at him.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," I said biting my bottom lip provocatively while shrugging out of my jacket exposing more of my neck. I watched Jesse's green eyes darken with lust as he leaned against the bar harder gripping the bar top. "And I was wondering if he'd like to help me with a little problem I'm having."

"W-what problem would that b-be," he stammered out.

"Well you see it involves a certain ache that only a pair of strong hands can soothe and this certain bartender had the perfect...hands for the job," I said slowly reaching over the bar lightly running my fingers over his hands and up his arms.

Jesse wobbled swallowing hard as he cleared his throat, "Ahem, well darling I think your bartender could help you with your predicament in about an hour if you're willing to wait til then."

"Only if you bring me a Captain Mor'gasm," I purred back.

"Anything for you baby," he winked walking away. I rolled my eyes in disgust that my little act lured him in so easily. I felt beyond cheap but I had bigger objective to stay focused on.

The trap is set now time to reel him in. I pulled out my phone and made a reservation at the hotel down the block from Redwood. Jesse and I are going to have a little "chat." He's been to numerous concerts the Tarahs have attacked. He has to know something useful or at least bring me one step closer to someone who does, hopefully the Los Angeles shock collar of this annoying Russian group.

40 minutes later I told Jesse to meet me at the room at Sunset Inn and I drove to the hotel. I grabbed my small duffle bag of "necessities," checked into the room and waited for Jesse. 15 minutes later there was a series of knocks on the door. 'He's early.' I stood on my tiptoes and peered through the peephole pistol in hand. It was in fact a very eager looking Jesse. I quickly returned my 1911 to the duffle bag and opened the door with forced excitement.

"Hey you're early," I said in mock surprise.

"Yeah darling I couldn't keep you waiting any longer," he said as he walked in instantly wrapping his left hand around my waist.

He pushed me further into the room as he slammed the door shut. He shut the door with so much force the flapper lock slapped over the bolt. Jesse brought his right hand up to the side of my face tangling his fingers in my hair as he crashed his lips to mine in a heated lustful kiss. He instantly captured my bottom lip between his teeth causing me to open my mouth more giving him the access to deepen the kiss. I slowly started walking towards the bed pulling Jesse with me; not breaking the kiss.

Once I felt the edge of the bed against the side of my right leg I turned us in front of the bed. I broke the kiss and peered up at Jesse as I slid my jacket off. It pooled around our feet as I brought my hands under his thin t-shirt. I slowly slid my hands over his sculpt torso as I pushed his shirt up. Jesse reached behind his head pulling his shirt off in one swift move and tossing it to the side. I leisurely gazed over the newly exposed skin as I met his eyes. I bit my bottom lip as I winked at him, he grinned back. I playfully shoved him causing him to fall on the bed with a slight bounce. He looked at me shocked as I giggled back at him. 'Gah I hate myself right now.' Jesse propped himself up on his elbows as I placed myself between his legs.

"God your sexy," he said in a husky voice.

I put both hands on each of his legs and slid them up moaning softly. When I came closer to his crotch I felt his pants tighten as his head fell back with him groaning in pleasure. I narrowly missed grazing his growing erection as I climbed on top. Jesse pushed himself up the bed further to lean on the propped up pillows. I straddle his waist as I lightly traced his v line starring at him. Jesse brought his hands up to squeeze my ass.

"I've wanted you since the other night. You've been haunting my dreams with those sexy potty lips of yours," he groaned as I slightly grounded into him.

I ran my hands up his body to his neck as I leaned in for another kiss. Jesse pulled my closer roaming his hands over my body. I deepened this kiss as I reached down to pull his hands up by his head. While continuing my ministrations I slyly reached under each side of pillow grabbing each set of handcuffs I attached to the headboard earlier. Holding onto the cuffs I moved to kiss and nip his neck. This caused him to bring his hands closer to the awaiting cuffs. I smirked against his skin as he groaned and shifted beneath me. I bit down on his neck a little harder. Jesse hissed in pain jerking his hands into the perfect position.

I sat up and looked down at him, "sorry love I like it a little rough," I said and before he could reply I slapped the cuffs around his wrists tightly.

"What the fuck?!"

"I just told you love," I said as I climbed off of him, "I like it rough."

I walked over to the duffle bag sitting on the counter across from the bed.

Jesse pulled against his restraints, "I-I don't know about this. I'm not really into the dominatrix stuff."

I turned my back to him as I rummaged through my duffle bag.

"Hush now. I'll have you loving it by the time I'm done. I thought you wanted to help me out," I said sounding disappointed as I prepared a syringe full of Amiphenazole aka " MDMA or ecstasy". I slid on a pair of black latex gloves.

"Y-yeah I do, but baby you said you wanted my hands," Jesse said with a nervous laugh.

I turned to face him keeping my hands behind my back.

"Oh darling," I chuckled softly as I walked back over to him, "we have plenty of time for that later. But first I want to have a little...*vesel'ye," I whispered leaning down to him.

Jesse's eyes widened in fear and began pulling against the cuffs harder, thrashing on the bed trying desperately to free himself after hearing my speak Russian.

"Shh shh," I said running my right hand down the prominent vein bulging out his left forearm. I added pressure with my thumb causing the vein to pop out even more.

"I just have a few questions for you that's all," I informed him as I inserted the needle into his vein and pushing down the plunger, slowly injecting him with the serum.

I walked back to my bag returning the empty syringe and retrieving my onyx Taurus 1911 and matching silencer. I calmly and slowly threaded the suppressor into place walking back over to Jesse. I climbed back on top his waist resting the barrel of my gun on his chest causing him to shiver.

"If you cooperate and tell me what I want to know then no harm will come to you well...not much harm," I chuckled harshly.

"W-w-what do y...you want to... *gulp*...kn...kn-know," asked Jesse groggy and nervous.

"Oh you know. Maybe why the Tarahs are targeting popular music groups. What interest does Dmitrij have for this," I asked thoughtfully as I ran the cold steel over each defined muscle of Jesse's torso.

"I-I don't know."

"Tsk tsk, now now Jesse I thought I was fairly clear when I said cooperation would be needed on your part. How can I do this gently if you choose to lie to me, hmm?"

"I'm...I-I'm not."

I growled at him angrily and back handed him forcefully with my left hand, "we both know you are," I barked back. "I will get my answers one way or 'nother love. Either from you or your "brothers". Your choice really because either way you're dead," I sneered as I admired the flawless craftsmanship of my trusty pistol. "So much power and authority cased in structured brass. Gives a sense of adrenaline and fear. It's quite a shame really that a life can be taken so easily by something as small as a .45 cal bullet, isn't it?"

Jesse nodded slowly.

"Now if you'd rather I slice up this taunt body of yours first," I said reaching for the outer side of my left boot.

I hooked my pointer finger through the cold steel ring pulling my rainbow finished Karambit Combat knife from its sheath. I twirled the knife effortlessly in my hand as I brought in front of me. Jesse's breathing became erratic as he watched me intently.

"So Jesse, tell me Dmitrij's plan and whomever is on his precious hit list," I said.

Getting a firm grasp on my knife as I brought the blade towards his throat dragging it down his torso barely skimming his trembling skin. Jesse remained silent as I reached just below his belly button so I pressed down ever so lightly with the blade causing a paper cut like incision. Jesse yelped in pain.

"Just tell me love or it's about to get a lot worse for you. I'm starting to lose my patience and trust me I'm not very pleasant when I'm upset," I growled sternly.

I hooked the blade of my karambit under his black belt angling it upwards as Jesse swallowed down the growing lump of fear in his throat. He remained silent still. Growing tired of his antics I flicked my wrist upward, the blade sliced through the thin hide unhindered.

"Ahh! A-alright! Alright I'll tell you ok?"

I smirked 'answers finally.'

"Dmitrij is...is targeting these musicians because of some private contract. I don't know what the contract entails, I just show up to the concerts I'm told and scare the musicians a-a little."

"So this contract must involve the recording industry, but why?"

"I-I don't know. Honest, I have no idea. I-I'm just I hired gun, I swear."

"Who's the leader in charge of attacking the group Neon Beats?"

"I won't tell," Jesse spat back.

Narrowing my eyes I reached behind me and plunged the blade into his right leg. I covered his mouth firmly with my other hand, effectively muffling his cries of pain. My sidearm laid beside us on the queen sized bed. I let go of my knife leaving it embedded in his thigh.

"Tell me! Who is your boss?..*Skazhi Mne!"

More silence. The only sound was Jesse's haggered breathing. My patience diminished, I picked up my Taurus 1911 pressing the barrel firmly against his temple.

"You have the count of ten to tell me or I decorate these pillows with your brain matter."

Silence again.

"1..2..3..4..5" I clicked off the safety.

"6..7..8..9.."

"Valerik! Valerik Adamovich. He lives in east Hollywood," cried out Jesse.

I lowered my gun pondering his statement for a moment. Jesse Jesse sighed in slight relief.

"Well love thank you for telling," I bent down kissing him quickly.

He seemed to relax even more. I sat up again, "but unfortunately you were too slow."

I pressed the gun to his forehead.

"Wait! No no n-."

*pop* His head fell further back as the bullet ripped through his skull. His arms laid limp against the cuffs. His body lifeless.

"Such a shame," I gazed down at my victim as I crawled off the bed, "he was a damn good kisser."

I secured my pistol, unthreading the suppressor and placing them both in my duffle bag. I removed a worn rag from the duffle and returned to the body I reached out and retrieved my knife. I swiped the blade over the rag removing the blood stains. I slid the knife back into its sheath in my boot securing in with a snap. I moved to the head of the bed, pulling a cuff key from my front pocket I gently recovered my handcuffs placing them in the bag when I was done. I went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. I wiped down all surfaces I touched before putting on the gloves and tossed it on the bed with Jesse. I removed his wallet from his jeans and the money from the wallet to make it look like a bad turn of events with a prostitute. I tossed his wallet onto his chest. Returning to my duffle one last time I removed my bloody gloves into a clear Ziploc bag and replaced them with clean ones. I zipped up the bag, put my jacket back on, grabbed the hotel towel. I wiped down the parts of Jesse's body I kissed and walked to the door. I unlocked the door and peered out in the hallway keeping my face hidden from the security cameras.

With the coast clear I quickly wiped down the door and threw the towel back into the room. I walked down the hall to the alternate exit keeping my head down and face covered by big framed sunglasses. I returned home, disposing of the Ziploc bag in a random dumpster of a sketchy neighborhood on the other side of town. I showered quickly when I finally made it home and went straight to bed considering it was already 3 in the morning. I had to meet up with Sean at 10:30 to discuss Friday's photo shoot and I'd tell himthe bit of information I'd obtained. 'Gah this job is exhausting,' I thought before I slipped into a deep slumber.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I apologize if any of the language is inaccurate. I cross referenced with 4 different sites, so I'm hoping they're correct.

R&R please. Until next time

* vesel'ye: fun

*Skazhi Mne: tell me


	7. Chapter 7

OoO (Cali Beats meeting) OoO

I made it to Cali Beats at 10:20 feeling like I was up drinking all night. I brought two Starbucks coffees and a blueberry muffin. I gave the muffin to Tamber the receptionist before proceeding to Sean's office. I knocked on his door and heard a faint 'come in'. I entered his office to see Sean sitting at his desk clicking away on his computer.

Sean glanced at me quickly and smiled, "Morning Josie how are you?"

"Good. I came barring gifts," I said smiling as I set the coffee on his desk.

He smiled gratefully, "Ah thanks I didn't get a chance to get any this morning."

"No problem."

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well I figured for the first half your basic shots and then the last of the shoot I'd really like to capture some shots with paint powder."

"Paint powder huh? That would look awesome."

"Yeah I thought so since this band is all about fun I thought it would be great to capture them having a innocent paint fight."

"Sounds wonderful Josie. So how are you settling so far?"

"It's been fine. Actually I have obtained some tiny bits of information you might find interesting. A little birdie has told me the reason Dmitrij Kozloff is targeting your clients. It's due to the ones in charge of this recording company and your sister labels in Nashville and in Europe. Now Sean if have any knowledge you've been holding out on me. Now would be a great time to tell."

"Wow and you got this all from one guy," asked Sean fidgeting nervously trying to avoid my question.

"Well I'm not going to traumatized you with my tactics. Lets just say I was quite persuasive. Now stop being evasive and answer ny question damn it. I'm risking my life for you and your musicians. The least you could do is be completely honest with me. If I'm going to start piling up dead Russians here then I can't be in the dark. You better tell me now or I'll leave you to ultimately have R5's blood on your hands," I spoke dangerously calm.

Sean sighed deeply before straightening up in his chair,"ok ok. Josie you have no idea how grateful I am for you to come here using your umm...talents to keep my musicians safe. I know you walked away for a reason and that this can't be easy, but I'm glad you're helping me out here. And I know you deserve to know everything *sigh* I'm not trying to keep anything from you and honestly I don't even know what it is I'm keeping from, but I know it's something. It's with the higher ups and as they say in the business world, 'that's above my pay grade.' They told me to find someone with "special talents" and that's what lead me to you. I swear once I know anything more I'll tell you, but I need your help. R5 needs you help. Please?!"

*sigh* "Sean this is a big deal. I'm risking my life to kill this group. You know this feels like I'm getting setup here and that doesn't sit well with me, but nonetheless I promised you I'd keep this group safe and I keep my word. But No. More. Secrets. Got it? R5 is great group of people and don't deserve to be taken out but some fucktard Russian."

"Fucktard Russian," asked a voice from the door. Sean and I both snapped our heads towards the door to see Riker and Rocky standing there dumbfounded. 'Shit fuck!'

"B-boys...what are you doing here," asked Sean nervously.

"We came to give you the last cut of our demo. What were y'all talking about," asked Riker walking further into the office. Rocky followed looking at us skeptically.

"Ha haha w-we weren't talking about anything," Sean babbled.

'Smooth moron' I gave Sean a pointed look.

"Seriously guys we heard you say R5," said Rocky.

"Well maybe you two should have fucking manners and knock next time," I scolded standing up with my coffee in hand. "And how fucking self centered can you be to think everything we talk about has something to do with you," I added looking at the two musicians as they coward down embarrassed. "Sean I'll see you tomorrow after the shoot," I said glancing at Sean. I turned back to Riker and Rocky, "Boys."

I turned and left Sean's office. 'I hope that confused them enough to drop it.' I had just reached the elevator when I heard Riker call out. "Josie wait!.."

OoO (Riker) OoO

Rocky and I have come to Cali Beats to give Sean the final of cut of our latest song. I noticed Josie's car in the parking lot as we walked into the building. 'Gah I hope I see her. She's been invading my thoughts and dreams since I met her.' We just reached Sean's door when we heard voices.

"You think it's Josie," I asked Rocky. He just shrugged his shoulders turning the knob.

"Dude we should knock first," I whisper yelled. He just smirked and pushed the door open.

"R5 is great group of people and don't they don't deserve to be taken out by some fucktard Russian," said Josie.

'Man her accent is awesome. Wait what?!' I looked at Rocky confused. He seemed to be on the same page as me.

"Fucktard Russian," I blurted out without thinking.

Josie and Sean both snapped their heads towards us. 'Shit fuck!' Sean looks scared where as Josie looks down right livid.

"B-boys...what are you doing here," asked Sean nervously.

"We came to give you the last cut of our demo. What were y'all talking about," I asked walking towards Sean's desk with Rocky in tow staring at Sean and Josie skeptically.

"Ha haha w-we weren't talking about anything," Sean babbled. Josie glared at Sean who looked ready to crawl out his window. 'What the fuck is going on?'

"Seriously guys we heard you say R5," said Rocky.

"Well maybe you two should have fucking manners and knock next time," Josie scolded standing up. "And how fucking self centered can you be to think everything we talk about has something to do with you," She added glaring at us as we coward down embarrassed. 'I knew we should've knocked. I'm goin to kick Rocky's ass.'

"Sean I'll see you tomorrow after the shoot," she glanced at Sean. She turned back to Rocky and I, "boys," she said coldly as she turned and left Sean's office. 'I am so confused right now.'

"Damn it Rocky! I told you to knock, now you have Josie ticked off at us," I scolded as I watched Josie retreated towards the elevator. 'Damn what a view. Damn it focus.' Before I even realized what I was doin I was calling after her running down the hallway. "Josie wait!.."

OoO (Josie) OoO

'Ah bloody hell.' I sighed turning to face Riker, "what do you want," I snapped. 'Man I need more sleep.'

"Josie I'm so sorry Rocky and I just barged in like that. We didn't mean to eavesdrop I swear," Riker apologized.

"Alright fine whatever," I said as the elevator doors opened. I turned and stepped onto the elevator. Before the doors could close Riker had stepped in the threshold.

"Look Josie I really am sorry please don't be mad at me."

"Riker it's fine. I'm over it, now please let me leave. I have some vital business to attend to," I replied back emotionless.

Riker sighed, "yeah o-ok," he said looking disappointed.

'I don't have time for this.' I faked a smile. "See you tomorrow love," I said earning a small sad smile from Riker.

"Yeah ok, bye Josie."

"Bye *réalta rac," I said genuinely earning a full smile from Riker as the door closed.

"Such a fucking goob," I chuckled to myself walking out of the building, dangling my keys. I was more than eager to head back home. 'Let's see if questions will fly tomorrow.'

*réalta rac: very rough translation for rockstar. (Not really a word in Irish for rockstar so it's literally rock and star)


	8. Chapter 8

OoO (Friday 2:30) OoO

I'm here at the photo shoot waiting on R5, they're an hour and a half late. I'm suppose to be done by 4 to get the shots to the publicist team for poster and website prints. I called Riker 30 minutes ago and he assured me they were on their way and yet here I am still waiting. I'm aimlessly walking around the studio when I spot an acoustic propped on a stand in the corner. 'Been years but why not?' I take the guitar to a nearby seat and begin to play a song my sister and I wrote before she died. I strum the opening bar and prepare to sing. I was so concentrated in my ministrations I failed to notice the door open and people file in...

OoO Riker OoO

"Damn it guys we're super late. Rocky and I already upset Josie yesterday, she's going to be absolutely livid," I said completely frustrated with my siblings and band mate.

"Dude seriously, chill out! We're the talent. Josie has no right to give us any kind of attitude," retorted Ratliff.

"Egotistical much? What is you problem with Josie anyways Ellington," asked Rydel.

"Nothing," barked back Ratliff as we walked down the third floor hallway of Cali Beats, "I just think it's pointless to have a photographer with us. The concert shots always look like shit."

"But you've seen Josie's work," reminded Ross, "They're awesome. Her photos from Mcfly and Fall Out Boys are so crystal clear it looks like she had the band stop mid playing to capture the moment. I've only seen like two blurry pictures from her. The rest of us are excited to have her here I wish you were too."

We all agreed as we reached the door to the studio. Ratliff just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Rocky reached for the door handle when we heard chords of a guitar resonating throughout the room. We quietly entered to investigate the mystery musician when we heard a female's voice begin to sing. We crept closer to see Josie sitting in a metal folding chair in the middle of the room...

"The first man that you ever loved

Left your mamma, never said goodbye to anyone

And you were raised with your head held high

But any fool can see it's just a clever disguise

You're nobody's baby

You're nobody's darlin'

You're nobody's girl

You've always been a little scared to open your heart

And you've got it in your head you deserve a lot more

The first one was a total disaster

So was the second one and every one after

And you never let anybody take it too far

You never let 'em on the inside

'Cause you're always scared of getting taken for a ride."

I looked at my siblings to see them as gobsmacked as I was even Ratliff was amazed. 'She sounds amazing and I've never heard that song before. I wonder if she wrote it.' We remained quiet as Josie continued to sing.

"You're nobody's baby

You're nobody's darlin'

You're nobody's girl

Everybody wants you but you don't wanna care

So you keep 'em at a distance with the frown you wear

You spend your time trying to even the score

And you've got it in your head you deserve a lot more

The first one was a total disaster

So was the second one and every one after

And you never let anybody take it too far You never let 'em on the inside

'Cause you're always scared of getting taken for a ride

But when you're breaking in a broken home.

You're gonna be sure to spend some nights on your own

When you're nobody's baby

You're nobody's darlin'

You're nobody's girl

You're nobody's baby

You're nobody's darlin'

You're nobody's girl

You're nobody's girl"

'Wow that song was filled with pain.' Josie stopped playing and sat there with her eyes closed. I could barely make out a small tear creeping down her right cheek. We dared not breath as silence took over. Just then Rocky's phone started blaring in his pocket. 'Shit maybe we can play it off so she's not mad for eavesdropping again...'

OoO (Josie) OoO

I had just finished mine and my sister Chloe's song when I heard some rock song blaring to the right of me. I quickly snap out of my little pity episode, wipe away the stray tear and returned the guitar. I glanced at the band as I walked to my belongings sitting on a table. I cleared my throat as I called the hair and makeup team over to deal with the stars. 'Gah I hope they weren't standing there long.' I placed my Nikon around my neck as I turned around to greet the band.

"Alrighty crew if anyone needs the jacks go now 'cuz I won't be stopping. We're on a time crunch. Need to be done by 4, yeah?"

A unanimous "yeah" was sounded from the group.

"Ok guys lets do the serious, casual and part of the individual shots first. I asked Sean if I could have a bit of artistic freedom with half the shoot. So with that said, the second part of the shoot we are going to have a dry paint war and I even got John to film the whole thing in case y'all wanted to post clips and what not on your social media."

Everyone smiled bright upon hearing the fun to be had as John and the wardrobe crew walked in. 30 minutes later everyone was more than excited for the paint war. I made sure to get everyone's favorite colors and for the first pose I did individual shots of each band member getting hit with the paint and then multiple shots of a group fight. To say we made a mess is an understatement... we destroyed the studio space. Streaks of blues, greens, pinks, yellows and oranges powdered the floor and the back drop and even the crew helping with the photo shoot.

An hour of chaos and laughter later I was scrambling to get back to the publicist team. Busting through the conference room door all eyes were on me and everyone sported amused looks on their faces.

"Hehe hi guys. Sorry about my appearance. We got a little carried away," I laughed.

I showed up looking like a rainbow threw up on me. I had paint streaked from head to toe. My once white shirt and converse shoes are now tie dyed. Thankfully everyone just laughed it off and the next two hours were spent adding my owner stamp to the prints, designing web pages and tour posters to be sent to print and out overnight to all concert venues and radio stations nation wide. Next month prints would be sent overseas.

After saying goodbye to everyone and walking out of the label building my phone buzzed in my pocket. I had multiple Twitter mentions. I opened the first one to see a photo from the shoot that came from Ross.

.RossR5 "Best photo shoot we've had in a long time Silent_An(art)chy is a phenomenal and fun photographer. May take a week to get rid of the paint but the memories will last a lifetime."

The photo was of Riker, Rocky and Ross ambushing me while I was capturing a couple 'Rydellinton' moments. I was laughing as Riker hugged me from the left side while Rocky and Ross ran their paint covered hands down my face and hair. Rydel and Ratliff stood to the side pointing and laughing hysterically. I have to admit that is the most fun I've had at photo shoot. Next few tweets were from the rest of the band with same picture.

.RockyR5 "Attack the photographer!"

.RydelR5 "Guess Josie was too clean lol"

.RatliffR5 "haha these guys, tour is goin to be awesome."

'Huh i guess Ratliff is ok with me now.' The next tweet was from Riker but it was a completely different picture. It was one of me leaning on a ladder changing out my camera lenses. The photo was with a antique filter. I looked well...amazing honestly. He captured one of the spotlights shining down on me, defining my hair that cascaded down over my shoulder. My Ray Bans on my head caused a halo effect from the spotlight. I'm not trying to sound conceited but he caught me looking breath taking.

His caption was simple and sweet. .RikerR5 "Passion at its purest."

Riker also tweeted Ross's picture with "Nobody is safe not even the photographer muahaha. Bring on World Tour 2018! ;-P."

I quickly saved his photo and sent him a text with it. "Trying to steal my job now or what rockstar?" ;) -Josie.

I set my phone in the cup holder as I drove back to my apartment. Thankfully the Challenger had leather interior. Paint smear didn't look good.

Walking up to the apartment building strange looks were casted my way. 'Geez I need a shower pronto. Looks like I was raped by a paint palette.' I returned the strange looks with sheepish smiles. When I unlocked my door and stepped through, my phone dinged with a text message. Before answering it I decided to strip off my clothes. After I'm down to my bra and panties I glanced at my phone.

"Couldn't help but capture the beautiful sight ;) -Riker."

"That cock little shit," I laughed as I trudged to the washer dryer combo located in a closet by the kitchen. After setting my clothes up to wash I hopped in the shower.

An hour of scrubbing later I was finally back to normal. Not having any plans but to be lazy for once I decided to wear comfy pajama pants with electric blue chevron designs and a matching blue cami top. Hungry but no desire to cook I order Chinese in and luke anyone else I order enough for an army. 'Why did I do that,' I thought as a plopped down on the couch grabbing my laptop off of the coffee I started to look up Valerik's address and hangouts but after three hours of little luck I turned to ask Mil. He assured me he'd get his crew to try their best and email me with his results. I opened my email for any sign of Milo but unfortunately there was nothing yet.

"Shit," I grumbled setting my laptop back down.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to some ridiculous reality show. I zoned out until there was a knock on the door. I turned down the volume and stood to answer the door. I grabbed my wallet off the breakfast bar as I headed to the door thinking it was my food. I opened the door but was greeted with the R5 group along with Jourdan, Ryland and his girlfriend Sierra.

"Oh," I squeaked out in surprise, "What are y'all doin here?"

"Hi to you too," Rocky teased.

"Sorry," I said letting everyone in, "just wasn't expecting y'all. Did we plan this earlier?"

"No not exactly. See we planned to hang out with you tonight, just you weren't informed," Ratliff responded.

I looked at Ratliff skeptically, "I find it hard to believe you wanted hang out with me."

Ratliff sighed, "yeah I know. Look I'm sorry I've been so ugly towards you, I've just been really uneasy with new people after all the recent death threats."

"Ratliff I can assure you I'm not the threat here. In all honesty if I was, y'all would of been dead already," I confessed as everyone looked at me traumatized. 'Oops too forward.' "Ahem," I smiled sheepishly, "Well make yourselves at home. I actually ordered a ton of Chinese, soo.."

"Ha that's great! We just ordered like three pizzas when we pulled up," exclaimed Rydel.

I laughed too, "well I'm going to go change, if the food gets here before I'm back money is sitting by the door."

"Wait," called Riker, "why are you changing?"

"I'm not going to sit here in pajama pants when I have company, " I scoffed back.

A minute later I walked out in black yoga pants and one of my Anarchy of the Arts t-shirts. The shirt was a deep turquoise with a gray Grimm Reaper holding a paint palette and a paint brush with paint dripping off it instead of the traditional sickle. I threw my hair in a simple messy bun. Still too lazy to care I kept my glasses on. I had on black ankle socks with neon polka dots. Walking into the open living area the scent of Chinese filled the air causing my stomach to growl. The group was gathered around the coffee table covered in take out boxes, laughing and looking for a movie to watch. As I veered towards the couch someone knocked at the door. I turned towards the door and was almost trampled by Riker in the process.

"Ahh, what the hell?!"

"Sorry Josie just it's the pizza and I didn't want you to worry about it."

"You're odd you know that," I laughed. He smiled back. After grabbing a green tea from the fridge I joined the group around the tv. Everyone was currently talking about the photo shoot from earlier.

"Dude that was such a blast! I think that should be like a weekend thing," exclaimed Rocky.

"Or at least a photo shoot tradition," commented Rydel.

"Oooh no no no. We should do it on stage," Ross said excitedly.

"Oh man that would be sick," agreed Riker as he sat down the pizzas and resided between my legs, sitting on a throw pillow on the floor. I gave Riker a strange look. 'What the hell is he doin?! This sectional is more than big enough for all of us.' Apparently I'm not the only one with this thought because everyone else is giving Riker a skeptically look as he continues to devour his pizza oblivious to the stares.

"Dude what the hell are you doing," Ryland finally spoke up, "are y'all like together now?"

My eyes widened at his last comment and I started to tense up.

"No just felt like like sitting here. Why do you think we're together," Riker asked.

"Because you look pretty damn comfortable sitting between Josie's legs like that," retorted Ratliff.

"What exactly happened when y'all came home together the other night," asked Rydel accusingly.

"Nothing," Riker and I answered.

"Josie was great taking care of me in my intoxicated state. Nothing happened in the sexual department," explained Riker.

"Not that you didn't try," I mumbled pulling my legs up to sit cross legged on the couch as I continued to pick at my food. Riker blushed as everyone else laughed.

"Well can you blame me," Riker asked turning to look at me.

"Whatever you say baby boy," I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Why the hell do you call me that? You act like you're older than me," complained Riker.

"Because I am," I snapped back slightly annoyed, "I'm older than everyone in this room."

"Really," asked Ross, "H-how old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"28."

Everyone choked in disbelief.

"No fucking way," called out Rocky shaking his head. I glanced at Riker to see him in a state of shock.

"I think I broke your bass player," I laughed standing to dispose of the empty plates and take out cartons in the kitchen.

"I-I...I just can't believe you're 28," Riker finally stuttered out.

"Yeah I call bullshit," said Ryland.

*sigh* I walked back over to my wallet and removed my driver's license. I handed it to Rydel.

"Look for yourself," I said returning to my seat.

Rydel looked at it as Ratliff joined her. After they were done they passed it down the line to everyone else. When it got to Ryland he held it up to the light to make sure it was legitimate. I just scoffed shaking my head in amusement.

"I still don't believe you're 28," confessed Ryland as he handed my license to Ross.

"Why is it so hard to believe," I asked in slight annoyance.

"Well look at you," answered Ross, "I thought you were like 23 or 24."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble." Riker had my license now.

"Huh," he said thoughtfully.

"What," I asked.

"Your name."

"What about it?"

"Josalynn Neala McGrath. Just interesting is all," Riker replied back nonchalantly.

"Yeah...ook whatever you say," I said snatching my license from his hands. "Now what's the plan," I asked changing the subject glancing at everyone.

"Just hanging out," said Ratliff, "hey how bout we play a game."

"Only if it's a drinking game," commented Rocky. Just like that a bottle of rum and 9 shot glasses appeared.

"Never have I ever," I suggested. Everyone nodded.

Several hours and countless shots later Rocky and I were highly intoxicated with Riker being a close third.

"Geez Josie I can't...be-believe you've done so many things," exclaimed Ross.

"What do *hiccup* do y-you expect Ross, she's old," slurred Rocky teasingly.

"Focáil leat, Lynch," I battered back.

"Haha I'm not sure what she said Rocky but I bet it wasn't anything nice," snorted Riker who was now sitting beside me with his arm draped around the back of the couch. I was turned facing everyone leaning on him.

"It means 'fuck off',"I explained taking a swig of water trying to hydrate as much as possible before I passed out.

"I'm fairly sure you're quite smashed Josie but you're hardly slurring. How," questioned Jourdan thoughtfully.

I snorted laughing quite heavily, "oh, oh I'm sorry Jourdan, that really wasn't funny. I'm sorry for being rude it's just I don't want to sound cliché but I am a Jackeen, love. Not to mention I know how to make a pure Poteen that will have you completely bolloxed before the setting sun."

Blank stares is all I received.

*sigh* "Sorry y'all it gets hard for me to speak state side after drinking so much," I explained, "jackeen is a Dublin person, potent is like uh...moonshine and bolloxed is to be very drunk."

"But I thought you were from Shannon," asked Ross.

"I live in Shannon but born in Dublin."

"Oh yeah you're really going to have to teach us your slangs over the time we're together," said Ratliff.

"Fair enough," I said absent mindedly playing with the inside seam of Riker's jeans. Riker coughed and shifted slightly. I glanced at him confused seeing his face flushed a deep crimson. 'What the hell is his deal?' Then I felt an ever growing bulge under my left arm. 'Oh...oh shit!' I quickly stopped what I was doin and gave Riker an apologetic look.

Riker leaned to whisper in my ear, "I'm not exactly complaining darling but if you don't stop now, I'll be a little upset if I go home blue balled yet again from you."

"When have I ever," I questioned turning to face him.

"Every time I'm around you," he confessed.

"Oh...sorry."

"Well peeps it's been a blast but I'm ready to crash," confessed Rydel standing up. Ratliff followed suit.

"Yeah we should be going to," said Ryland as him Sierra and Ross stood.

"Wait you have to help me with Rocky," pleaded Jordan.

They chuckled as they picked up a stumbling Rocky and made their way to the door. I seen them out and told them to be safe as I closed the door.

"Are you staying," I asked Riker.

"Yeah I drove here by myself." I nodded as I locked the door and made my way back to Riker still sitting on the couch.

Have you ever noticed how socks and wood floors have this never ending feud? Well if you have then you know that from time to time wearing socks on wood floors can be quite hazardous. As I padded back to Riker who was unlacing is Chuck Taylor's my last shot finally hit causing my balance to falter which in turn caused me to slip in my socks. *thud*

"Oh shit Josie are you ok," asked Riker scrambling to get to my side.

"Hahaha *snort* oh haha I snorted haha. Yeah yeah I'm fine, just slipped on the floor," I said giggling looking up at a concerned Riker.

"You sure you're ok? You scared the fuck out of me," Riker confessed as he stood up reaching out his hands for me to take.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I promise. But I think this is a sign to call it a night."

"Yeah I think you're right."

5 minutes later Riker and I were crawling into bed. The alcohol slowly evaporating from our systems as we settled under the cool sheets. Both momentarily sighing in content.

"You know I meant what I said earlier," Riker said quietly breaking the growing silence between us.

"What was that," I asked playing dumb.

"That," he said turning me to face him, "you invade my every thought and dream."

He began to stroke my left cheek softly with the pad of his thumb as he studied my eyes then my lips as he brought his thump down to caress them lightly.

"R-Riker," I stuttered, "what are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do since I meant you."

And before I could speak Riker's lips crashed to mine. I instantly tangled my fingers in his hair bringing him closer. I moaned as he licked my bottom lip. I parted my lips as he deepened the kiss. Riker rolled me onto my back and settled himself comfortably between my legs. He continued to kiss me as he slid his left hand down my thigh and up to rest on my hip. I bucked my hips in to him as he bit my lip, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his hand under my shirt. Each touch of his hand burned my skin with desire. 'Gah how can a simple touch affect me so much.' Riker groaned in appreciation as his fingers caressed my full breast. He broke the kiss to gaze down at me. I was slightly painting trying to regulate my breathing.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are Josie."

I smiled between my panting, "Shut up rock star," I teased causing him to chuckle.

"I'm serious though. Even with your obvious dark past and how you are so introverted when the subject is about you. I guess you could say you're a mysterious beauty I desperately want to figure out."

"Well good luck with that," I said pushing Riker off of me effortlessly and turning to my side of the bed. Silently telling him this night is over.

Riker sighed in defeat laying on his own side, "I'll drop it for now, but I'll wear you down eventually. Goodnight beautiful."

I grinned at his comment and laid there thinking, willing myself to sleep. I need to get my stupid emotions and definitely my hormones in check before I end up putting Riker in danger. 'Stupid hormones and stupid hot guy next to me. Why can't you just know this is best for everyone?'

After an hour of staring off into space and listening to Riker's snoring I started to drift off to sleep. I suddenly felt Riker shift to face me and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I couldn't help but smile as I relaxed into his embrace. 'I could get use to this.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Looks like Riker and Josie are exchanging some feelings for one another. Will these sparks ccontinue to fly or will her mission get in the way?

I know the Twitter names I used aren't correct. I did that on purpose b/c I don't own Twitter nor the R5 member accounts

R&R please. Reviews good or bad are appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

OoO (9:00am) OoO

The next morning I woke up to a empty bed and silent apartment. 'This is reality for you. You were stupid to let your hormones get the best of you with anyone, especially him.' I rolled my eyes at my self-conscious as I reached for my phone on the nightstand to check the time 9:00am. 'Well it's not too late. Should probably get up and not be lazy.' Summoning all the willpower I possessed I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.

After I showered, I threw on a gray burnout Lynyrd Skynyrd rock tee, distressed flare cut jeans and graphie gray converse. Blow dried and straightened my hair, slipped in my contacts and applied a light coat of eyeshadow to bring out my purple/blue eyes, added minimal eye liner and curled my lashes with a light coat of mascara. I finished by brushing my teeth and painted my lips with a clear water gloss. Walking to my nightstand I grabbed my phone, wallet, keys and Ray Bans. I picked up my usual black bomber jacket.

"No sense wasting a sunny Saturday cooped up in a quiet apartment."

Before departing from my home I double checked to see that I had my concealed firearm in my jacket and my trusty combat knife resting perfectly hidden in its sheath hooked to the back loop of my jeans as it rested between the denim and my skin. 'Always alert always prepared.' That constant reminder playing on a continuous loop within my thoughts. Never seeing the California coastline I decided to venture to the boardwalk.

I reached the crowded boardwalk at three. Seeing as how it was 100^ outside I was forced to leave behind my jacket , meaning leaving behind my 9mm as well. Peering through my mirrored Ray Bans I I watched the Californians scurrying around chatting on phones or their companions. A couple hours later I caught sight of a tropical bar overlooking the beach I decided a drink sounded perfect. I stepped under the shade of the hut type bar sliding my shades to rest on top of my head. I spotted a vacant stool at the bar. 'Perfect.' I sat down and order some kind of fruity strawberry drink that had a gracious portion of Malibu rum. I thanked the bartender with a polite small as I accepted my glass.

Sitting alone I became entranced by the waves lapping against the shore. Within my hypnotic state I didn't notice the stranger that approached my right side, however when he reached out to put a hand on my shoulder I became all too well alert ofmy surroundings. My survival instincts kicked in as I brushed of his hand; grasping the back off his neck. Slamming him down on the bar I brought my knife out of it's sheath. I leaned my weight on the intruder as I brought my karambit to the jugular vein on the right side of his neck. With my right hand I grabbed his corresponding hand and twisted it up behind his back rendering it immobile.

"Explain yourself," I hissed menacingly into the strangers ear as he groaned in pain.

"I-I'm sorry McGrath. I seen you sitting by yourself so I thought I'd come s-say h-hey," my current detainee squeaked out in a forced voice. 'They know my name who the hell is this?' I glanced at the man's profile trying to reveal his identity. Dark brown gelled hair, short scruff of a beard, sexy prominent jaw. 'Who the- oh fuck it's Sean!'

"Shit Sean. I'm so sorry," I apologize releasing my hold on him while returning my combat knife to its rightful place.

I retreated back to my seat as Sean peeled himself off the bar sitting on the stool next to me rubbing his shoulder.

"You really are a little badass aren't you," he chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

I glanced around the little bar to see if anyone noticed the tiny scene but luckily nobody seemed to give us a second thought. 'That's good.'

I gave Sean a small apologetic smile, "I really am sorry Sean. I guess I zoned out, I didn't hear you sit next to me. How's your shoulder."

I reached out and gently grabbed his bruising shoulder. I examined it closely. 'I think I just bruised nothing more.'

"It's definitely sore and I'm sorry I should of known better than to get your attention like that," he said diverting my gaze from his shoulder as he gently pressed a finger under my chin, "it will be ok Josie."

His reassuring eyes gazed back into my worry filled ones. "So I'm not fired," I asked half joking.

Sean grinned, "And take a chance of something worse happening to me? I think not."

I laughed in return, "Well since I'm still employed, let me at least buy you a drink."

Sean smiled as the bartender approached us, he ordered a draft while i ordered another round of my previous cocktail.

Sean and I occupied those two barstools well past the setting sun. We learned quite a bit about each other and we ended up having a lot in common. I learned Sean lost his younger brother Seth the same year I lost Chloé. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who truly understood what it meant to lose a loved one.

Right now we're walking back to our vehicles chatting about the tour starting in two weeks. Every now and then our hands would brush against each other as we ventured through the parking lot. Reaching my car we stood in front of the driver door.

"I had a great afternoon with you Josie," spoke Sean looking down at me as we stood intimately close to one another.

"I did too," I smiled sweetly at him.

"If I wasn't your boss I'd kiss you right now," he confessed hunger growing in his eyes.

"Oh really," I replied leaning into him teasingly.

"Yes really," he whispered back closing more of the gap between us.

I rose to my tiptoes, balancing myself by lightly gripping his biceps, "Maybe next time love," I whispered in his ear kissing his cheek before resting flat footed.

Sean gave me a small devilish smile. "Next time," he agreed, "goodnight Josie."

"Night Sean." I stepped into the gray Challenger, watching Sean step into his vehicle before I started the drive back home.

Walking through the door I retrieved my phone from my pants pocket. I silenced my phone once I arrived at the boardwalk and never gave it a second thought until now. Checking my notices I discovered I had 12 missed calls, 30 unanswered texts and 4 Twitter notices. And surprise surprise all from Riker. 'What the hell is his problem?'

(Texts) "Hey beautiful, sorry I left without saying goodbye. I promised to have family day with everyone"... "Josie? Please don't be mad"... "Is this about what happened last night"... "Josie please answer me back. Give me a chance to apologize" ... "Wtf! You know how rude it is to ignore someone"... "Josie c'mon you can't stay mad at me"... "Josie please. I'm worried now. I went by your place and you're not there. What if something has happened to you?"

I kept scrolling through similar texts becoming increasingly agitated with each one. 'Who the fuck does this little boy thinks he is?!' Ready to get in my car to confront the blonde face to face my phone lit up with a new message. 'Fucking Riker.' I opened the text but to my surprise it wasn't him.

"Hope you made it home safely. See you Monday- Sean xo"

I smiled at his words, "Thank you Sean, I did make it home safe and sound. See you Monday- Josie xo."

That simple message calmed my anger as I opened the Twitter notifications.

.RikerR5: "Excited for tour. 2 more weeks guys"..."Enjoying family day with my peeps"..."Guess I'm the only one that was feeling something between us. Feeling like a real idiot right now"..."Enough moping going to break out the song book and turn this negative into a positive."

'Geez such a fucking whiney ass.' I didn't even bother with the 6 voicemails. I simply plugged my phone in leaving the ringer off. I disrobed for bed and grabbed my laptop bringing it back to bed with me. I checked my email for information from Milo. To my advantage he had obtained some vital details on Valerik.

"Looks like we're paying a visit to Mr. Adamovich say 1:00am? Meet down the road at 12:30 so it's quiet and dark," I asked replying to Milo's email.

Not a minute later he commented back, "Ah Jo Jo we eager to play? Better be packing darling and hide your identity."

I smiled mischievously, "No problem there," I replied back closing my laptop and setting it on the nightstand.

I glanced at the time 3:30. 'Should get some rest for tomorrow.' And with that thought I drifted off into a heavy sleep. Forgetting about Riker's immature attitude and focusing on getting answers for their safety.

OoO (12:00am) OoO

I was currently preparing for my "meeting" with Valerik. I had my auburn hair pinned up under a black and red bob style wig, brown contacts and dark makeup. My outfit closely resembled that of Selene's from Underworld down to the side holsters and matching glocks.

I just finished adding extra clips into my belt and was currently draping on my knee length leather trench coat when someone began pounding on my front door. 'Who the fuck is at my door at midnight?' I was trying my best to ignore the intruder hoping they would take the hint. I obviously couldn't answer the door dressed like I was. I turned back to load and pack my AK 74 desperately trying to ignore the persistent pounding on my door.

"Tonight is not the night to fuck with me," I growled as I stomped towards the front door withdrawing my right side pistol. I didn't even bother to look through the peephole since my anger was currently clouding my judgment. I quickly cocked the pistol, opened the door instantly drawing the pistol up to the intruder's face glaring.

Fear, pure and utter fear. That's the instant emotion to flash across his face.

Regret washed over me as I sighed and reluctantly lowered my weapon, "Damn it! What the bloody hell are you doing here?.."


	10. Chapter 10

OoO (Guest) OoO

I know I shouldn't be on her doorstep at this ungodly hour but this stupid situation needs to be resolved. It will ruin everyone's tour if it's not. I'm standing at her front door summoning up the courage to knock. 'This is a stupid idea but this situation is childish. I'm the only one willing to fix it.' The thought of exactly how immature this whole thing is began to anger me and I let that anger out on her door. I curled my right hand into a fist and began to rap on the wood in front off me.

*Thud Thud Thud*

Silence... 'maybe she's asleep.' I waited a few minutes longer but was greeted by silence once again. Her Challenger is in the parking lot so more than likely she's here. I knocked again more forcefully this time. 'She won't ignore me. I'll stay here all night if need be.' I paused my actions for a brief moment listening for any sign of movement. Nothing...

"Damn it," I snapped angrily. I decided to constantly pound on the door until my arm grew tired or she finally answered the door, whichever came first... 'This is fucking ridiculous.'

After five minutes of constant knocking I was about to give up when Josie's door finally flew open. 'Fucking finally,' I thought but i definitely wasn't prepared to be greeted like I was. There before me stood a livid Irish woman pointing a fucking gun in my face. 'Holy fuck!' Josie was dressed in all black leather, she wore a short red and black wig, her once beautiful purplish blue eyes were now a piercing hazel. If I wasn't about to piss my pants out of fear right now I would think she looked sexy as hell. Her current death glare washed away with regret as she lowered her gun back to its holster.

She sighed in annoyance, "what the bloody hell are you doing here?.."

OoO (Josie) OoO

There in front of me stood a frightened light brown haired drummer. I waited a moment for him to answer but nothing.

*sigh* "Look Ellington I don't know why you're here but I don't have time to talk I need to be somewhere," I said as I returned to my bed to grab my black duffle bag; leaving the door open. When I returned Ratliff still stood there in complete shock.

"For fuck's sake," I snapped annoyed, "look either come in and wait for me to return or crack on home and we'll forget this little incident."

That apparently snapped him out of his daze.

"W-w-what the fuck! Why are you dressed like that? Why the fucking fuck do you have agun?! I-I don't...I don't... understand," Ratliff shrieked as he staggered in my apartment making his way to the couch. He was visibly trembling. 'Fuck. Shit!'

*sigh* "Look I know this is a shock and I'll explain when I get back ok? This is very important especially for you so sit tight and give me a chance to explain."

I didn't give him a chance to reply before I made my way out of the apartment and to my car. 12:20. 'Shit I'm going to be late.' I arrived at the meeting place five minutes later. Milo was already there. 'Ah shit.' I parked next to his pearl black Ford F150 and walked around to the passenger side, duffle bag in hand.

I got in and closed the door, "Sorry I'm late had an unwelcome guest show up as I was leaving."

"Oh no problem I haven't been waiting long."

"Good."

Milo started his truck and proceeded to our destination.

"So are we going to shake the sheets after this little uh...meeting," Milo asked wiggling his brow at me and smirking.

I burst out laughing glancing at the devilish smirk tattooed on Milo's face, "Oh love. Let's see how this goes before we start discussing victory celebrations."

"Whatever you say darling."

*ahem*

I looked in the backseat to see three burly men squashed together.

"Oh yeah McGrath these are my guys. Derek, Chris and Grant."

I nodded to the men, "nice to meet you, but you're not apart of his celebration," I joked getting all four men to laugh.

OoO (Valerik's mansion) OoO

Milo's gang and I had infiltrated Valerik's property with expert stealth an hour ago, leaving 15 or so victims in our wake. Only two of us have sustained injuries thus 's left shoulder slouched slightly from knife wound. I could practically feel my right eye swelling shut along with the blood trickling down my face from the cut above my eye.

I was coldclocked by one Valerik's goons as he lurked in the shadows. Grant came to my aid while I shook off the daze and pain from the goon's pistol. 'I can't believe he just pistol whipped me like a bitch?!' The goon ended up stabbing Grant during their squabble, but it didn't last too long after I got to where I could sever his jugular.

Now the only thing standing between us and our original target is a pair of solid mahogany doors that lead into the office of the Russian scum. I took a brief moment to check my ammo. Milo and his guys agreed to hold back in the hallway while I had my "chat" with Valerik.

I quickly gathered my nevers, gripped my twin glocks firmly before I kicked open the doors. Storming into the room pistols drawn I noticed Valerik's plush office chair was facing away from the door.

*"Povernis'," I barked at the evading object. Valerik slowly turned while laughing menacingly.

"You think you can storm of in here barking orders at me little girl," he asked amused.

"Ha! That's where you mistaken. I know I can," I cockily answered.

"Really now? All I have to do is press one button and you're surrounded."

"Just as long as I take you with me, it doesn't really matter what you threaten me with," I shrugged unfazed by his words, "besides the 15 or so body bags you will need tells me I won't be nearly as surrounded as you think."

Valerik's evil smile faltered.

"Oh what's wrong Val," I asked stepping closer to his desk, "don't tell me that was all your henchmen. I figured a big shot like you would be more...protected, but then again I should have expected as much after my enlightening chat with...oh now what was his name again? That's right...Jesse."

"Y-you're the one who killed Jesse?"

"Now I wouldn't necessarily label it so much as kill as I would conducting a public service, I said nonchalantly as I stared down Valerik.

I watched his body tense and his jaw clench as his green eyes darkened with anger.

"He was my brother you heartless bitch," he growled.

"Well...I guess it's sibling for sibling then isn't it? You have your boss Dmitrij to thank for that."

"W-what?"

"Two years ago, Boston... your crew ambushed a routine gun trade between the Irish and the Italians. Ring a bell?"

Recognition flashed across his face as he gulped down his nerves, "That was y-you?"

I nodded sharply, "now I'm here for you to call Dmitrij and inform him to call off the hit on these musicians or he's next. If you refuse you go out like your brother."

"And if I comply I live?"

I shrugged, "let's see how well you follow orders first. Now call!"

I sat on the arm of the guest chair that sat parallel with his desk resting my glocks across my lap keeping one trained on Valerik as he fumbled dialing Dmitrij's number. He placed the phone on speaker and the resounding rings echoed of the walls.

*ring...ring...ring* *"Privyet?"

"Dmitrij it's Valerik. We...we have a problem."

"*sigh* What is it and why are you calling at this hour?"

"All of my men...you men are gone."

"What?! How?"

"Dmitrij listen we need to end the contract."

"Hell no! Who is doing this? Tell me now!"

"It would be wise to listen to your partner," I chimed in as I stood.

"Who...who are you?"

"My identity really isn't important. But if you must call me something then you may call me *Tromluí. Because I can assure you if you choose to ignore me I will in fact be your worst nightmare," I cocked the hammer of my glock aiming it straight at Valerik's face, "starting with your precious partner."

"Dmitrij please listen to her," begged Valerik.

"I'm not afraid of you little girl. Valerik you better kill her, end this now or I'll end you," Dmitrij spat before he hung up.

I glanced down at the phone and failed to notice the 9mm Valerik retrieved from his back belt. He pulled the trigger before I could register what was happening.

A scream ripped through my throat as the hot lead tore through the skin on the left side of my ribcage. I retaliated quickly firing two into Valerik's chest. He fell back into his chair lifeless as I slumped against the chair arm I was previously perched. Milo and his crew came rushing into the room discovering the scene. I glanced up to them breathing heavy from the pain.

"Shit! McGrath are you ok," Milo asked rushing to my side.

"Y-yeah," I choked out gripping my side, "do you have my duffle bag?"

"Yeah it's right here," said Chris.

"Ok get the spray bottle and destroy any evidence of our blood and lets get the hell out of here," I said standing as straight as possible, "there's a rag to wipe our prints."

Chris and Derek rushed off to take care of my request. Milo quickly ruffled through some of Valerik's papers for more intel on who else is involved. I leaned against Grant waiting on everyone to finish.

20 minutes later we made it out of the house with a stack of files and mid-sized bag of ammunition and money. Derek followed us back to my apartment in my Challenger as I fought to keep consciousness. Milo drove while Grant kept pressure on my wound and keeping me alert.

We rushed into my apartment startling Ratliff. 'Shit I forgot I left him here.' Derek instantly held him at gunpoint.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on man," said Ratliff.

"Who the fuck are you," barked Derek.

"Derek its, ahh! It's alright, he's Ratliff, one of the musicians in trouble," I hissed out. Derek lowered his gun.

"What the hell happened," asked Ratliff trailing after us as we walked into my bathroom to stitch everyone up.

"She's been shot genius," Milo deadpanned.

I peeled off my bloody top exposing my black lace bra. Chris had found my black toolbox looking medical kit and was rummaging through the compartments looking for the needed materials to patch me up. I sat on my vanity bench that was pushed to the middle of the floor. Grant was shirtless sitting on the counter while Derek stitched his wound. Milo was in the doorway trying to calm down Ratliff. I started to black out when I felt Chris by my side again.

"Ok Josie this is going to hurt like a bitch," he explained.

"Wait," I called out, "Milo come hold me down. I don't want to hit Chris."

I wrapped my ankles around the legs of the bench to keep myself grounded while Milo immobilized my arms with a full-nelson hold. I balled up Milo's shirt collar in my fists while Chris grabbed a rag and an open bottle of medical alcohol.

"Hey Ratliff come stifle her screaming. This is going to hurt and we can't be having the neighbors calling the police," explained Chris.

Ratliff stumbled over to us and reached out a shaky hand to cover my mouth. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"You ready," Chris asked.

I drew in a ragged breath and nodded my head. I tensed up my body anticipating what's to come. Chris pressed the cotton rag at the bottom of my wound, he quickly poured the alcohol over the damage. My body shook uncontrollably as pain shot through every nerve, my breath hitched as I cried out in agony tears welled up in my eyes.

"Shh baby you'll be ok," Milo whispered in my ear.

Chris waited for me to calm down a bit before he repeated his actions on the exit wound on my back. Again my body shook, but this time I was too weak to scream. After he was done my body laid slack against Milo. Milo loosened his grip on me but continued to hold me. Ratliff slumped down to the floor in awe. Milo pulled off my wig and started to stroke my hair whispering softly in my ear as Chris quickly and precisely stitched up the holes. I asked him to wait after I had a shower before he wrapped them in gauze.

Once he was done stitching he wrapped plastic wrap around my ribs so I could shower quickly without getting soapy water in my wounds. I pushed everyone out and stripped off my clothes. I showered the best I could washing off the blood stains.

Once showered I threw on a simple pair of gray sweats and a anarchy tee. Chris wrapped my ribs once I was dressed. Milo and his crew bid a farewell, promising to check on me tomorrow. That left me with a highly confused Ratliff.

*sigh* "I guess you want an explanation huh," I asked weakly slumping into the couch.

"Uh... yeah I guess," said Ratliff unsure as he sat across from me.

"Ok well why don't we start with why you came here."

"Oh *ahem* ok. Well I came here about Riker. He's acting like he lost the love of his life and he says you're ignoring him."

"Gah I'm not ignoring him I've been busy trying to protect y'all. As for the whole 'love of his life' thing. I'll admit I let things go a little too far Friday night."

"Y'all slept together?!"

"No! No just made out a bit and he felt me up some. Then he tried to get me to talk about myself and I pushed him away, emotionally and literally."

"Oh...so what's up with the whole outfit and guns?"

"Ok *sigh* I haven't always been a photographer. From the time I was 16 until about two years ago I was part of...well basically the Irish Mafia. I was in it all from drugs to guns, but after a bad gun deal that resulted in the loss of my sister's life and almost mine I walked away. I honestly wasn't going to get involved with this whole death threat deal until I learned who the gang was behind it all. The Tarahs is the same gang that attacked my sister and I. So I've been working diligently to eliminate the threat against y'all."

"Wow," he said slumping back into the couch, "you really aren't the enemy, huh?"

"Nope I was hired by Sean to act as like a double agent. But you can't tell the others at least not now. That's why I've been so distant."

"Yeah I get it. Man this is cool, but frightening."

"Ha yeah, but I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and your band."

"I believe you."

"Well this has been a blast truly, but it's like 5 in the morning and we both have a meeting with Sean this afternoon so not trying to be rude but I really need sleep."

"Oh...oh yeah of course and I promise I won't say anything. I didn't tell anyone I was coming over," he smiled getting up.

I tried to join him but grimaced in pain. Ratliff seen and quickly helped me up. We walked to the door and said goodbye. I locked the door and limped to bed.

As soon as I got into as comfortable spot as possible after my usual routine I passed out in a deep sleep.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Will Ratliff be able to keep this newfound information from the rest of R5? How is Josie going to keep them freminding out?

R&R please.

*Povernis'- turn around

*Privyet- Hello

*Tromlui- nightmare


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you Meh for the review. And actually I wrote this story before R5 released their latest album, but this story does seem to fit 'I know you got away' (one of my favorites too. Ever time i hear the bass line i imagine some kind of burlesque scene playing out lol). I actually wrote Shots in the Dark almost a year ago and just now decided to make it an R5 fanfic (my original band was made up). I hope you and everyone else continues to be intrigued by my story. If anyone has any suggestions I'm definitely willing to listen try to incorporate them and give credit to the rightful owners. Please continue to read and review.

OoO (4 hours later) OoO

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

'Ugh kill me now.'

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

'I can't move to get the stupid thing. I'm just going to lay here and slowly go mad from my own alarm.

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

"Arg!"

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

'And of course I'd be laying with my back to the stupid thing.' I slowly begin to roll over to stop the incessant beeping; carefully to not tear my stitches. 'This is going to take a minute...or an hour.'

*Beep...Beep...B-click!*

My eyes slam open at the sound of my alarm being shut off. 'What. The.'

"Fuck?"

"Well beautiful from the looks of things, I don't think you're quite up for that task just yet," chuckled the intruder, "but I promise to be gentle if you really want to."

I felt the bed dip from their weight as they sat behind me. As stealthily as possible I tried reaching for the glock I keep between the mattress and box spring while listening to the two separate rhythmic breathing escaping us.

I could barely feel the cold steel against my fingertips when my intruder decided to clear his throat.

*ahem* "So how are we feeling this morning hmm?"

'That voice. I know that voice...'

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Riker come on man. Quit being so fucking pissy," snapped Rocky.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered carelessly tossing my breakfast plate beside him on our dining room table.

"Whatever man just don't take it out on our dishes."

"Psh whatever."

*sigh* "Seriously you weren't this bad when you found out Megan cheated on you and you're not even with Josie."

"I know!"

"Then why the fuck are you bent out of shape then," questioned Ross joining us at the table.

"I...I don't know," I sighed defeated.

Truth is I did know. I'm upset and mad because as badly as I want to believe what I'm starting to feel for Josie is being reciprocated, I know it's not. And I feel like a damn fool. After Megan I was ready just to do the whole "casual fling" thing until I walked into that damn conference room. There was just something about the confidence she exuded and her blue tipped hair. Not to mention her eyes. Man, I've never seen such a unique shade of blue before and... 'What the hell?! I'm sounding like a love sick teen! Gah I need help.' I desperately tried to rid myself of those stupid thoughts and concentrate on my breakfast. Ratliff and Rydel joined us and I could undoubtedly feel all four of their eyes on me.

"What," I snapped dropping my fork back to the plate with a *clank* as I looked at the others.

"Dude maybe she was busy with friends," Ratliff suggested cautiously.

"Who would she know in LA? She just got here," I barked back.

"Now Riker. Man, just because she doesn't live here doesn't mean she doesn't have friends here. I mean she's a concert photographer. I'm sure she became acquainted with a few of the bands she toured with, a bunch which reside here. Why not just give her the benefit of the doubt. It's not like she was cheating," offered Ross scoffing a bit before taking a bite of toast.

"Then why hasn't she responded to me and told me that," I growled back pushing my half eaten plate away.

"Well Rike, you did kind of go all 'needy school girl' on her," chuckled Rocky highly amused over the whole situation, "I'm sure you pissed her off. Given we don't know her that well yet, but I'm sure Josie is the type that doesn't take well with being annoyed."

"Damn it," I grumbled knowing full well Rocky was right.

"Just give it time. I'm sure she'll get over it," offered Rydel cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess."

'Or she could stay pissed off and never talk to me again. Or worse she could quit and go back home.' Panic began to set in at the thought of her leaving. 'Why do I care so much?' Not being able to take anymore of this 'family pep talk' I got up to dispose of my plate and finish getting ready for our meeting with Sean. I just hope Josie is there when we get there.

OoO (Josie) OoO

..."Do you need help up darling?"

'Gah who is this? I know that voice. Damn it I hate being half asleep still.' My bed shifted again and I quickly gripped my 9mm. I felt a strong arm slide underneath my ribs. My fight mode slammed into overdrive and all thoughts on my stitches evaporated as a whipped around to face my intruder; gun drawn.

"Whoa! Easy Jo Jo," he negotiated calmly.

Blinding pain diminished the sleepy haze. Blinking rapidly I tried to focus on his face. Jet black hair, California tan, cocky smirk and chiseled body.

'Oh! It's.' "Milo," I sighed in relief lowering my pistol.

"Haha well yeah. Who did you think it was?"

"I had no fucking clue," I exclaimed defensively, "how...how the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"Well beautiful you forgot to lock the chain bolt and well I was worried about you. I promise I knocked before picking the locks. I even called a few times," he explained gesturing to my phone peaking out from under my pillow.

"Oh," I answered dumbly feeling embarrassed about being in such an unconscious state, "sorry."

"Don't say sorry. It's not like you don't have one hell of an excuse," mused Milo smirking back at me.

I rolled my eyes with a reluctant smile.

"I came barring a gift I think you'll really appreciate. Especially at the moment," Milo explained while he removed a orange vile from his jacket pocket.

Handing over the vile he stood up and headed towards, I'm assuming, the kitchen. Glancing down at the prescription bottle gratitude graced my shoulders. "Hydrocodone" 'Ah glorious pain relief.'

I glanced up from the instruction label to see Milo had returned with a bottle of water and a wide amused smile.

"C'mon druggy. Take your pills and let's get you up. Movement will help."

"How horrible do I look," I asked after downing two capsules.

"Not bad at all," he claimed nonchalantly.

"Psh, yeah right," I scoffed slowly swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

I gasped in pain as I struggled to stand. In an instant Milo was in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist easing me to stand. After a few deep breaths I was able to fully stand with only a slight sting from my side.

Milo and I slowly descended the steps into my bathroom. I held my breath and raised my gaze to the bathroom mirror. A shaky breath escaped my lips upon seeing my reflection. Aside from the obvious birds nest in my hair my face had definitely seen better days.

"You lied, I grumbled looking at Milo through the mirror.

"I still think you look beautiful," he replied sheepishly avoiding my annoyed gaze.

I rolled my eyes at him before unwrapping his arms from my waist and approaching closer to the mirror. Bracing myself on the counter I slightly angled my face to get a better view of the damage. A horrendous black and purple bruise mockingly graced the side of my face. Even worse the bruise was an exact imprint of the butt of a Desert Eagle .50AE.

"Fucking hell," I growled lightly grazing the bruise, "my face is a bloody train wreck. How the hell am I going to hide this for my meeting?"

I turned to look at Milo directly.

"Cancel the meeting," he suggested shrugging.

*sigh* "No I can't do that. I'd surely have someone knocking on my door if I did that. And besides what excuse could I possibly give?"

"I don't know Jo Jo."

"Yeah well I better get ready," I voiced trudging towards the shower.

"Yes we should get you ready," Milo smirked wickedly advancing towards me.

"Ha! Mind your hands stallion," I laughed shaking my head.

"Oh but of course," Milo chuckled faking innocence and mimicking 'Scott's honor.'

"You're horrible." We both laughed.

Sean's meeting is at 2:30. Two and a half hours later we had managed to get me showered and changed my bandages. I settled on dressing in as comfortable and decent clothes as I could. I was wearing low rise flare cut acid washed jeans, a fit and flare gray tie dyed spaghetti strap top tied together with my graphie gray Chuck Taylor's and my Ray Bans. I had my hair loosely curled and as natural looking makeup as I could manage with having the right side of my face bruised. 'Gah what am I going to say about my injuries.'

I had arrived 30 minutes early in order to notify Sean what happened against Milo's better judgment. I'm standing outside his office nervous and in agonizing pain. 'I should've just cancelled the damn meeting.' I lightly knocked and waited for entrance. Sean's smiling face instantly turned to a frown upon seeing my appearance.

"Oh my god Josie what the hell happened," he asked rushing around his desk to inspect my battered face.

"Sean...Sean I'm fine. It's just an occupational hazard. I've eliminated the California threat, well the LA threat anyways."

"Gah, but you're hurt, you're not fine," he said concerned.

"Yeah I know, but please don't make a big deal about it. I'm still going to have to make an excuse for the band." "Is it just the bruise on your face because you look like you're in more pain than that?"

"Well...not exactly," I said diverting my eyes as I lifted my shirt to show my battle wounds.

"YOU'VE BEEN SHOT," Sean yelled.

"Shh! Damn it Sean. You want the whole floor to know?! Bloody hell!"

"I'm sorry Josie. Damn it! So we need an excuse for the band."

"About that... Ratliff showed up on my door and seen me in all my bloodied gun wielding glory."

"Shit," he groaned.

"I had no choice but to tell him the truth. I stressed the point that it's an important situation and he can't say anything."

He sighed, "Ok...that's good. So what about the band?"

"Well I'd hate to be a bitch, but I think it's the best approach..."

...I was already in the conference room, Ray Bans covering my face, sitting in a seat at the farthest right corner to postpone the band noticing my little "predicament" as long as possible. Sean is seated at the head of the table next to me giving me concerned glances from time to time. 'This is going to be a fucking disaster.'


	12. Chapter 12

OoO (2:30pm) OoO

20 minutes passed, 20 silent minutes, before R5 made an appearance. Rocky entered first sitting across from me instantly giving me a questioning look, most likely for still wearing sunglasses indoors. Ross sat next to him along with Ryland (since he's the opening act he needs to be here too). Ratliff sat next to me with Rydel. Riker was the last to enter with a scowl etched on his face and glaring eyes directed at me as he sat at the other head of the table. The air grew tense. Rocky nudged Ross whispering in his ear and causing Ross to look at me. Ratliff tapped my knee under the table in a reassuring manner. Sean finally broke the silence clearing his throat to speak.

"Alright gang as we all are well aware tour starts next week," he shifted in his chair, "this tour will be a full nation wide tour, meaning all fifty states. We haven't locked down all dates in Europe yet, but we still have a couple months."

He continued to talk, all musicians looking at him. I took that opportunity to slide off my sunglasses.

"Next week will be very busy with multiple interviews before the concert Friday," Sean said as Rocky glanced back at me. 'Shit please don't notice.'

"So y'all need to be on ti-"

"Whoa what the fuck happened to you," Rocky asked staring at me intently as he cut off Sean.

"Nothing," I coldly replied.

"Bullshit! Josie I can clearly see a nasty bruise on the side of your face," retorted Rocky.

"Fine! Nothing of your concern then," I snapped annoyed that he noticed and interrupted the meeting.

I shifted slightly and my face twisted in pain.

"Seriously Josie what happened," Ross asked concerned.

I quickly glanced at the others. Everyone's faces were painted with worry and curiosity. Riker's scowl was replaced with one of regret.

"Look it's nothing that concerns any of you. Drop it and let's continue this meeting," I answered sternly.

Sean leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to tell them?"

"You know we can't," I whispered back.

"Let's just try."

"No," I snapped back standing up too quickly.

A scream escaped as I gripped the table waiting for the pain to subside. Everyone jumped up ready to help. Rydel gasped in horror. I looked at her puzzled and followed her gaze to my side.

"Shit," I grumbled looking at the blood stain. 'I pulled my stitches, shit!' I retrieved my phone from my pocket and called Milo to meet me at my place.

Once I hung up everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"I've already said it's none of your business."

"The fuck it isn't," Riker barked back.

I looked at Sean for some kind of help. He just shrugged his shoulders. I just growled and stormed out of the conference room slamming the door as hard as i could behind me. I beelined to the stairs not wanting to wait on the elevator and made my way quickly to my car before anyone seen the blood stain rapidly growing on my side.

OoO (Riker) OoO

Josie is bleeding and bruised, she's not saying a damn thing about what happened. 'I hate her secretive side.' Her and Sean keep exchanging glances. She just called someone to her place. I can't believe I've been angry with her it's obvious she's been through hell this weekend. We all watch her waiting for an explanation.

"I've already said it's none of your business," Josie said obviously annoyed.

I became angry, "The fuck it isn't," I barked back.

Josie looked at Sean yet again and he just shrugged back. Josie growled and gathered her things to leave. I tried to stand to stop her but she shoved me back into my chair giving me a chilling glare before she stormed out and was gone. I scrambled back to my feet and to the door but fumbled when I realized it had somehow ended up locked.

Before I could dart out Sean stopped me, "Riker wait."

"What?! Are you kidding me? She's needs help," I all but screamed back.

"And she has the help she needs. Sit down and let me explain."

I huffed as I reluctantly sat back down waiting for him to continue.

"I know y'all have questions but you have to understand this is better for everyone if you don't don't know."

"What?!" We all looked in disbelief.

"How can you say that?! Josie is bruised and bleeding from what looks like a fucking stab wound and you're saying it's better if we don't know," I asked incredulously.

"Actually gunshot wound," Ratliff blurted out, "shit."

He covered his mouth as his eyes grew wide.

"What did you say," asked Rocky.

Everyone but Sean stared at Ratliff.

"I-I...I-I can't say," Ratliff stuttered out.

I slammed the table in anger, "one of you two needs to say what the fuck is going on...NOW," I barked glaring at Sean and Ratliff.

"Guys please, Josie doesn't want you to know. It was an accident that Ellington found out," Sean pleaded back.

"Well since Ellington already knows there's no point in hiding it anymore," Ross retorted.

Sean sighed and shook his head in defeat mumbling something about 'she's going to kill me.' Sean took a deep breath and spoke, "Josie has...well, you see the thing is..."

...30 minutes later Sean finished his explanation. We all sat there stunned well almost all since Ratliff already knew.

"So how did you find out Ratliff, " I asked after a moment. "I...well I went to her place to fix whatever the hell was going on with you two," he said, "she answered the door with a gun in my face. Told me she would explain when she got back and two hours later her and four menacingly looking dudes came bursting through the door. Josie and some Grant dude were bleeding. They went to her bathroom and this Chris guy was preparing to stitch up Josie. His leader Milo told me what happened at some Valerik guy's house when Josie called him over to hold her down. I stood there dumbfounded until Chris told me to come over and cover Josie's mouth. Dude y'all should have seen how tough Josie was getting stitched up without any kind of anesthesia." Ratliff looked in awe as he recounted what happened last night. Then Sean's phone rang...

OoO (Josie) OoO

Milo and Chris were waiting at my door when I made it home. Chris quickly stitched me up again as Milo explained what he found in the papers he recovered Valerik.

30 minutes later I was wrapped up again. I was resting on the couch with Milo and Chris waiting for our lunch to be delivered by Grant and Derek when I decided to call Sean. I'm sure by now the band knows the truth and before I have one of them calling or beating on my door I want to have Sean explain to leave me and my mission be.

*Ring...Ring..Ring* "Hello?"

"Hey they know huh?"

"Y-yeah. How are you?"

"I'm fine, lost a bit more blood than I should so I have a guy coming with a blood bag."

"O-ok."

"Look just tell everyone to drop it and not to come over here ok? I have a lot to plan and prepare before Seattle."

"What's in Seattle?"

"Their umm...well their execution."

"Their execution...wait what?!"

"We recovered some documents last night revealing a plan to kill the band at their concert in Seattle. I'm with Milo and his crew devising a plan to stop it."

"Ok."

"Which brings me to my next situation. They're coming with me on this tour with R5."

"But how?"

"Well we'll need our own bus like an assassin's headquarters. If money is the problem then I'll buy the bus."

"Ok uh any certain specifications you want?"

"Blacked out windows, storage space and internet access at all times."

"Ok I'll get that done this week. You will be at the concert right?"

"Of course I'm still their photographer. Just with a security team now."

"Haha yeah ok Josie. I'll get that done and please, please be careful." "I will I promise. Not leaving here until Friday so I should be healed up in no time."

"Good. I'll check on you from time to time."

"Yeah ok, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at the others. Grant and Derek showed up while I was on the phone. *sigh* "Well are y'all ready to go on tour?.."

OoO (Riker)

OoO

"Good, good. I'll check on you from time to time."..."bye."

Sean hung up the phone while writing something down.

"Well guys you're getting a security team with you on your tour. Josie and her...crew? Anyways they found plans from the Russian she killed last night about a execution happening at your Seattle concert."

"Wait execution?! Do you mean our e-execution," Rydel asked in shock.

"Ahem...well yeah but Josie assures me they are working on a plan to prevent that. Which is why she called. She needs y'all to just back off and not interfere with her mission. She's here to protect y'all," said Sean.

"So they're coming with us," asked Ross.

"Yeah."

"So that means she won't be on our bus now," I stated kind of disappointed.

"She will have her own bus with her guys but she will still be your photographer."

"Really don't care about that now," Rocky replied numbly, "more worried about the whole dying thing."

"I know y'all but that's why I hired Josie. She's already eliminated the threat here in LA and its only been a few weeks. She won't let y'all die."

"She said she'd die before that happened," added Ratliff quietly. "

So now what? And if the situation was this dire why the hell haven't we been under protection or something. I mean seriously, fuck! This is our lives here Sean," asked Ryland. I honestly forgot he was here.

"Look the Tarahs have an MO they've religiously stuck to. They only attack at concerts never anywhere else. I've just been doing what the bosses tell me to. Now we go through the tour as planned. There's a month before Seattle, plenty of time for a plan," Sean replied reassuring.

I sat there listening the best I could but my guilt over being mad at Josie for supposedly ignoring me was weighing me down. 'There's no way I'll get a chance with her now.' We said goodbye to Sean and stumbled out of the conference room bogged down by this new information. 'This is going to be a hell of a tour, just hope we make it out alive.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Big secret revealed. How will tour be now? Poor Riker it seems like he is feeling a bit like an ass now. How will this affect his and Josie's relationship now?

Drama is inevitable to unfold.

R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

OoO (Josie) OoO

It's Friday night and we're in the middle of sound check for R5's concert in about an hour. Even though I'm fairly certain the Tarah threat in California has be eliminated I still have Milo and the guys on "security duty." Knowing Dimitri he would send in another group from out of town. I have Grant positioned at the door with the arena security guard watching the fans poor in. He's looking for the tell-tale signs of someone being a Tarah member. Derek is scouting the balcony area. Chris is in the back of the house and Milo is in the middle while I'm of course at the front with the band.

Sound check just finished and I was following the band back to the green room while the theater filled with fans and the stage crew setup Ryland's DJ equipment. Already screams and cheers echoed down the corridor and pounced off the closed door to the green room. I strayed off to the corner where my camera equipment was placed as the band discussed last minute details. I was setting up my gear and talking amongst Milo and our crew via Bluetooth ear pieces getting a quick perimeter check when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and met face to face with worried filled hazel eyes peeking out from under bright blonde hair.

*sigh* "Yes Riker."

"I...I-I just wanted to say t-that, I mean I-I'm sorry Josie for... well I guess everything."

"Riker really this isn't the time for this. You have a show to focus on and I have my deal," I replied gesturing towards my Canon PowerShot in my hand.

"Yeah you're right. I just wanted to say something y'know."

"Well t'anks and we talk more later on o-." I was caught of with Milo's voice rattling off in my ear about how packed the venue was. "Thanks Milo I'm just grabbing my camera and I'll be right out." I gave Riker an apologetic smile before turning towards the door. My hand was poised on the handle when Riker spoke again.

"H-how do you know Milo? I mean are y'all old friends or to-together?"

Not helping the smile on my face I glanced back towards him. "He's a business partner. Even though it's quite cute, jealousy doesn't really suit you love." I winked at him before escaping back towards the stage where the defeaning rumble intensified.

OoO (Josie 1 month later) OoO

Touring with Milo's crew...well I guess my crew and R5 has actually been pretty exciting. The band has been playing to sold out shows across the nation. While I photograph their performances Milo and the guys scope out the crowds and remove any Tarah threats. They would capture and escort the enemy and wait for me to interrogate. Most of the time we would interrogate harshly and dump the members who didn't pose a threat off at the nearest hospital. The others well they'd end up mostly in ditches, alleys or landfills. We are always careful to never leave behind any incriminating evidence and we would always hold our prisoners and drop them off in different locations so authorities won't piece together our actions with R5's tour. It's been a month since my secret was revealed and to my pleasant surprise the band members haven't been put off by me or scared. They seem almost grateful. Well all except Riker. He hasn't said anything to me since the Nokia concert, other than what is absolutely necessary and it's always work related. It irritates me quite a bit, but it's not like I can strap him down and force him to talk...I mean I could but I won't. Rocky says it's because he feels guilty about everything, even though he tried to apologize already. I don't know if that's true or not, I'm just tired of him treating me like a social pariah. I'm here protecting his ass, the least he could do is have a civil fucking conversation with me other than talking about camera angles and light exposure! Ratliff and I started off on the wrong foot but now we're actually pretty close. It may or may not have to do with the fact he had a gun pulled on him twice in the same night though.

The tour has come to it's dreaded stop here in Seattle. We're scheduled to be here for three days. And each day is going to be nothing but tense and stressful. My crew and I will have to be on 24/7 constant surveillance. These musicians won't even be able to 'relieve' themselves without one of us present at all times. Until we disband and resolve the Russian threat we will be like a second skin for the R5 members. Ryland thankfully is back home working on some DJ album safe and sound. We would of been stretched too thin if he was here.

We're currently sitting in the waiting room at a local radio station while R5 does the usual interview and in studio performance. They're apparently debuting a working progress song today so there's a lot more paparazzi and crazed fans waiting outside than normal. They just finished part of the interview and now are preparing to perform. I'm only half paying attention as I watch the people outside and the employees crowded around the band. It's not until I hear a familiar guitar intro into their new song that I turn my attention to them. It's mine and Chloé's song. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or pissed but my body chose for me when I caught Riker's eyes. I slammed down my camera bag not even caring if I broke it and stormed off. Milo frowned and the others sat there completely lost to what was going on.

'Those fucking little jackasses!' I growled out in frustration as I punched one of the stall doors in the women's restroom. 'This whole time I thought they didn't hear it, but no they did and then they have the audacity to use it as one of their own?! Not to mention they don't fucking tell me!' I punched the door again.

I stood there seething in anger for a few minutes and what makes it worse is this stupid station just has to broadcast their show through the building's p.a. system. So now I'm stuck surrounded by the words that belong to Chloé and I as they echo off the tile walls.

'How could they do this?! How the hell did they remember the song, that's pretty impressive... wait no, no no I'm mad. Livid even.' I continue to take my anger out on the stall door when the interview continues.

"Wow guys that's a pretty powerful song," gushed the DJ.

"Yeah no shit," I growled out to no one.

"Where did you come up with it," he asked the band.

"Well we actually heard it from our photographer about a month ago," explained Ross.

"It's been stuck in our heads ever since and we decided to learn it for her," commented Rocky.

"We chose to perform it today as a surprise for her," said Riker.

"Why is it a surprise," asked the DJ.

'Yeah why is it a surprise? No don't be curious Joise this is thievery!'

"Well she's been working extremely hard for us, more than any other photographer," explained Rydel.

"That's fucking right," I scoffed to myself calming down.

"And well today just happens to be her birthday and we were going to wait until our concert tonight, but we knew she'd be too busy to notice it was her song," Ratliff replied.

'Wait. What did he say? It's my birthday?' I checked the date on my phone and sure enough Wednesday June 21st. 'Well fuck me running.'

To say I felt like a bitch for getting upset would be fairly accurate, but in my defense they have no idea how important that song is to me.

"Well do you think she liked it," the DJ asked.

"Umm well I don't know. She didn't know we even heard the song much less memorized it," confessed Ross.

"Oh well so she could be quite mad at you all then, huh?"

I had returned back to my previous seat outside the studio. The band looked at me and I gave them a weak smile in return.

"Yeah but I think she is willing to forgive us," stated Riker.

"Well guys that is our time today. How about we end with a happy birthday to Josie?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then I'm Evan and this has been your hour with the awesome R5 don't forget to see them tonight. Ready guys?"

"Happy Birthday Josie," everyone cheered.

A few minutes later the band filed out of the booth laughing with the DJ. I took the opportunity to snap a couple candid photos. Luckily I didn't break my camera earlier. They chatted a few minutes more before the DJ excused himself for his next show. All the while I was fighting through flashback after flashback with baby sister and the one of many songs that meant so much to me...

OoO (Flashback) OoO

...March 18, 2015 Connor's Pub

*Sláinte Mhaith

"Hey J! What are you up to," asked Chloé as she strolled into the manager's office.

I glanced up from the computer screen to watch my kid sister plop down on the coffee leather couch against the wall across from my desk.

"Hey C, I'm just going over the books."

"The books or 'The Books'," she asked with air quotes.

I gave her a pointed look before glancing back at the screen.

"Right," Chloé scoffed, "of course it's those books. God forbid we actually work on the bar books, but no this is just a front for Connor's dirty work."

"Look Chloé I know your tired of this...business, but you know as well as I do this is the profit we earn. Not selling Guinness and corned beef."

Chloé rolled her eyes as she reached for the old acoustic guitar from it's stand in the corner. She quietly began to strum a tune and hum softly.

"Ya'know I think I figured out some lyrics for your tune C," I spoke softly looking from the screen to my sister.

"Oh yeah," she asked looking up from the frets to me.

I gave her a small smile as I slid a notepad across the desk to her. Chloé stretched across the open space for the pad. I watched her quizzically as she studied the words. Slowly a smile spread across her face. My face mirroring hers as she looked up at me.

"Oh J, these are great!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course," she gushed gathering up the guitar again.

She eagerly began strumming the familiar cords once again before glancing back at my words. Her baby blue eyes sparkled before her soft voice broke into a melodic tone.

"The first man you ever loved..."

OoO (Present) OoO

The band finally looked at me, ultimately breaking me out of my daze. I looked away and put my camera away. They instantly bombarded me with apologies but I simply raised my hand to silence them, finished zipping up my camera bag and walked away.

OoO (Riker) OoO

'Shit! I seen Josie storm off when we played her song and now she walked away from us looking hurt. I'm never goin to win with her. It was my stupid idea to play the song.' We stood in the hallway with our "bodyguards" watching Josie's retreating form walk back to the bus.

"What was that all about," asked Chris.

I looked back at him and noticed Milo shaking his head in disapproval. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. 'What the hell does he know?'

"We just wanted to surprise her," Rydel answered back.

"Did you guys not stop to think if that song was important to her," Milo questioned.

'Gah I hate that guy sometimes. He's too close to my Josie. Wait...my?!'

"Well yeah obviously. That's the whole reason why we did this," Rocky smarted back.

I chuckled to myself. Sometimes Rocky can be such an ass.

"Has Josie mentioned her little sister," Milo asked.

"Once," said Ross.

"Exactly," Milo said as he ushered us back to the bus.

'What..the...fuck?' I looked at my mates to see if they were as confused as me. They just hung their heads in guilt. Did I miss something during this past month?

'Wouldn't be surprising fucktard since you've been a royal douchebag to her.' I groaned inwardly, my conscience is an asshole.

I was laying in my hotel bed goin to sleep after the intense concert. Josie and the guys didn't seem to find any signs of the Tarahs so besides us rocking hard it was a quiet night. I had just dozed off when James and his guys came bursting through the door.

"What the fuck," I called out startled.

"Get dressed Dmitrij has Josie," Milo barked throwing me a pair of pants and my coat.

"What?! How?"

"She went to her room alone she seemed a bit off so I went to check on her. Her door was kicked in, the place destroyed and blood trailing out. There was note taped to the door with an address. You owe this to her pretty boy so get your ass dressed... NOW!"

I scrambled out of bed as fast as I could and got ready. I was throwing on my coat when I realized I needed my contacts. After they were in Grant shoved a pistol in my chest and pushed me out the door into an awaiting truck. 'What the hell is going on?!'

5 minutes later of a tense car ride we arrived at this sketchy warehouse. Everyone piled out of the truck and headed towards a side door. I was wedged between Milo and Grant with Derek and Chris behind them. Milo swiftly unlocked the door and lead us through. We crept through stacks of unknown crates. It was completely dark except for a single bulb light casting a hazy glow in the middle of the room. Milo motioned us towards the light. When we got closer I noticed Josie bound and gagged to a chair directly under the light. Blood was trickling down her side from a wound in her right shoulder. I tried to rush to her side, but Grant pulled me back shaking his head sternly, telling me to wait. We got as close to her as we could but staying within the shadows. Josie started to wake up and a stifled cry escaped her throat.

The overwhelming need to go to her overtook me and I stepped out into the lit area. As soon as I left the darkness I was greeted with a menacing laugh resonating from the darkness in front of me. Josie's head snapped up and her eyes locked with mine. When she recognized me panic filled her eyes and she began to strain against her ropes. I took another step towards her but was stopped by the voice in the darkness. I looked past Josie to see the owner of the voice step out of the shadows. He was an older man maybe mid fifties with dark grey hair. He was dressed in a light gray suit with a black dress shirt missing the dress tie. When I noticed the gun in his hands I instantly raised mine towards him. He walked up behind Josie pressing the barrel of his glock into Josie's back.

He gave me an evil smile before he spoke, "Oh look at this Josie, your little boyfriend has come to your rescue. How cute," the stranger spoke taunting. I glared back at him.

'This son of a bitch.'

"So tell me son, do you even know how to use that thing," he asked gesturing towards the pistol I gripped nervously in my hands.

Honestly I didn't. I've only ever shot a rifle, but I wasn't foolish enough to let this evil psycho asshole know that.

"Why don't you find out," I shot back as confidently as I could.

Milo and the rest emerged from the shadows to stand by me.

"Dmitrij, really can't say it's a pleasure to see you breathing still," Milo said coldly.

'So this is Dmitrij.'

"I could say the same about you," Dmitrij countered back, "I suppose you would like me to return this little hell cat back to you huh," he asked jerking Josie head back by her hair with his free hand.

I growled in anger lunging at him only for Milo to hold me back. Dmitrij laughed a menacingly laugh yet again. 'Fucking bastard. I'll kill him!'

"Ha Josie I think your boyfriend is a little jealous of me touching you. Well boy I'll give you a chance to save her. You manage to shoot me before I shoot her than she lives, deal?"

'Sick scumbag.' I glared at him and refused to answer.

"Well then I'll count down from ten and you have til then to decide. 10...9...8...7...6...5..."

I cocked my pistol with a shaky hand. 'I can't let this psycho kill Josie.'

"4..3..2..*bang*.

The single shot rang through the warehouse. I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I closed them. Dmitrij... he was still standing. My gaze lowered to where Josie sat. Her head slumped at a unnatural angle. Blood oozed from her forehead.

'Oh my God no!' Dmitrij smirked at me as I dropped my gun to my side.

"Well looks like you did my dirty work for me, " he chuckled. 'Wait what?! I-I killed her?'

"No no no no," I cried out rushing to Josie's lifeless body. "What have I done?!"

Dmitrij's laugh filled the air invading my thoughts until I heard another shot and felt a stinging pain in my chest.

My body jerked and my eyes snapped open. Rocky?..Rocky was standing above me.

"Where am I," I mumbled groggy and disoriented.

I looked around to see my band mates staring at me, concerned looks painted on their faces.

"Dude you fell asleep on the bus," Rocky explained.

"What," I asked looking around again and taking in my surroundings fully this time.

Sure enough I was slouched in my seat in the small bus we took to our interviews earlier.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about but man you were freaking out. I had to punch you in the chest to get you to wake up," Rocky continued.

'Well that explains the pain from my dream.'

"What were you dreaming about," asked Ross.

"I-I... Josie where's Josie," I panicked standing up.

"She's with the guys scouting out the arena. It's time for sound check. Seriously what did you dream about," Ratliff said.

*sigh* "I dreamt Dmitrij captured Josie and he challenged me to kill him before he killed her... but it ended up I shot her in the head then I was shot in the chest and that's when I woke up."

"Damn, that's a bad dream," Rydel commented shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah tell me about it," I said as we filed off the bus to the stage.

'But thankfully it was just a dream.'

OoO OoO OoO

*Sláinte Mhaith- Good Health


	14. Chapter 14

*A/N: This chapter will contain adult themes/ smut. Beginning and ending will be marked with ** for those of you uncomfortable with such things. Before you get upset with me please remember this story is rated M.

OoO (Josie) OoO

The concert last night ran smoothly with no signs of the Tarah. I'm currently held up in my hotel room cross analyzing ticket purchase names with known members of The Tarahs. It's about 9 in the morning and I've been at this for 3 hours. I'm almost done with my half of the list (Milo demanded to take half of the names). I had about ten names left when there was a knock at the door. I rolled off my bed still dressed in my pajamas which consisted of blue striped panties and a blue cami top. I had a short black silk robe draped over me untied. I trudged to the door and looked through the peephole. Blonde hair. 'Ross?..no, but I doubt it's Riker.' I opened the door and sure enough it was Riker in gray baggy sweats and a black "beater" shirt. He only had a pair of colorful socks on.

'Guess shoes don't matter in a hotel.'

"Uh..ahem hi," he said nervously.

"Riker," I replied monotonous, glaring a bit.

"Yeah," he said looking down and scratching the back of his neck.

I planted my right foot and jutted out my left hip folding my arms across my chest in sassy 'bitch don't mess with me' manner.

"What is it Riker," I asked in a slightly harsh tone. 'If he thinks ignoring me for month is going to go unacknowledged he's delusional.'

"I uhh... I-I *sigh* I came to apologize for my behavior."

"Really," I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Look can I come in to explain?" I turned around and walked back to my cluttered bed leaving Riker at the door. He hesitated a bit before following and closing the door. Riker crossed the room to the chair sitting caddy-corner from the bed.

Silence. The only sound to be heard is me rustling papers and clicking away on my laptop. I can faintly hear Riker's shaky breath. Minutes passed and still he sat quiet. Complete frustration.

"Are you goin to explain any time soon or are you just goin to sit there like a gobshite all day," I asked breaking the silence.

I never looked at him but I could see him jump at my words from my peripheral. He drew in a shaky breath fumbling with his hands as he stared at the floor.

"I... had a dream that I killed you," he spoke quietly and slowly.

'Well that's a pleasant dream.'

"I-I was completely heartbroken over it and it made me realize how much of a dick I've been to you. Josie I'm sorry for my actions this past month. I was angry when I thought you were ignoring me and then when I seen you hurt I became even more angry b-"

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me," I snapped interrupting him, "what gives you the right to be angry with me for that?!"

"Please let me explain." I glared at him but let him continue.

"I became angrier because you were hurt and refused to say what happened. Then I learned what you did and why you're here and my anger turn into this big ugly black ball of guilt. When I am around you that ball of guilt gets stuck in my throat and I can't bring myself to speak without it sounding completely jerk'ish. Josie I'm so so sorry for treating you like that. I'm just afraid to lose you, so afraid. I guess if I push you away I won't be so devastated if you're gone," he finished in barely a whisper still looking down.

I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it I was standing in front of him lifting his head to look at me. His eyes were glossed with such sorrow and unshed tears. A pang shot through my heart. 'How can such a confident rock star be such a broken man?' I cupped his face in my hands as I studied his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered gently, "it's ok love. I can't promise that everything will be alright but I'm going to try my best to make it that way."

He exhaled an uneasy breath closing his eyes nodding slightly. I was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to ease his pain and without another thought I bent down and captured his lips in a gentle loving kiss. Riker's arms instantly wrapped around my waist forcing my to straddle his lap as he leaned back in the chair. I brought my hands from his face to the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt his body shudder beneath me as he relaxed into the kiss. When air was needed we broke apart pressing our foreheads together. Eyes still closed we worked to steady our breath. Mint mixed with vanilla invaded the space between us. Riker's arms were still tangled tightly around me. I leaned back to look at him fully and I chuckled softly. Riker looked at me eyebrows furrowed.

"You're something else réalta rac," I said smiling at him.

He grinned widely at me at whispered, "rock star."

I stared back in shock, "y-you learned what it meant?"

"Of course I did."

I shook my head at him.

"Do you forgive me," he asked looking hopefully.

I playfully tapped his shoulder, "Yeah Blondie I forgive you."

He smiled back and pressed another kiss to my lips. I leaned back into him deepening the kiss. He groaned in pleasure as I pressed into his lap further. His hands moved to grip my hips. He grazed the exposed skin between my top and panties with his thumbs as our tongues battled for dominance.

Suddenly Riker stood and moved his hands to grip my thighs just below my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively. Riker broke the kiss as he walked towards the bed and I proceeded to assault his neck with hungry wet kisses. Riker pushed the clutter on my bed to the floor. A loud thud echoed through the room. I jerked my head away to see my laptop on the floor. I gave Riker a stern look.

"I'll buy you a new one," he grinned as he tossed me playfully on the bed.

I landed with a soft bounce giggling and propped myself on my elbows to watch Riker. He stood at the foot of the bed staring at me. I crocked an eyebrow at him. 'What is he doin?...'

OoO (Riker) OoO

**...I stare at Josie on the bed. 'Damn she's a vision.' Her silk robe is falling down her shoulders and pooling around her, framing her beautiful body. Her soft tan legs stretched out in front of her going up to a tantalizing small pair of blue striped boy shorts style panties. Her luscious breast stretching the fabric of her top with each breath she takes. A sexy smile gracing her beautiful face. Her auburn and electric blue (my favorite color) hair tousled in a sexy mess of curls cascading down her back. The sight of her is driving me insane. She cleared her throat pulling me out of my daze. I grin back as I step out of my bright music note socks (she hates feet and socks in bed). I slowly crawled up the bed to her and I caught her lips in a hungry kiss. A delicious and quite moan escaped her lips as I teasingly bit her bottom lip. She pulled me closer as she sank back onto the pillows raising her knees; causing me to rest between her legs.

Desperately trying to be as close as possible while still being clothed I lowered my waist to hers slightly grinding into her core while kissing her fiercely. I balanced my weight on my left arm as my right hand explored her mouth watering curves. Josie moaned in pleasure as I caressed her body. She moved her hands under my A-shirt running her fingers up my torso pushing my shirt up. I reached behind my neck and swiftly removed my shirt tossing it to the side. Josie's blue eyes darkened with lust and she bit her bottom lip causing me to become insanely hard. I shed her of her robe. Kissing a damp path down her throat, I stop to nibble her collarbone causing a primal growl to escape her throat as she bucked her hips into me causing me groan and bite her neck harder. I reluctantly sat up studying the beauty beneath me. I brought my hands to her waist sliding my fingers under the hem of her shirt. I moved my hands up her sides bringing her shirt with. Josie stretched her arms above her head so I could remove the article. Once gone I peered at the newly exposed skin.

"So gorgeous," I whispered causing Josie to smile.

My eyes roamed her body and I began to notice all her scars especially the newest addition. My chest tightened and my breath hitched as brought my hand to it. I studied it closely as I traced it with my fingertips.

"Hey," Josie whispered.

I tore my gaze from the imperfection. My sad eyes met her concerned ones.

"Are you ok," she asked studying me closely.

I nodded my head and looked back at the healed wound. I pressed a light kiss over it and continued to kiss every other scar etched in her skin. With each kiss her body shivered.

Twelve...that's how many scars. That's how many times she has been hurt and I want nothing more than to show her that I won't be something else to hurt her. I had made my way to her waist kissing a long jagged scar on her hip. The scar went down past the waistline of her boy-shorts. I hooked my fingers in the waistband and slowly pulled the garment down while kissing the full length of the scar. Josie raised her hips encouraging me to completely lose the article of clothing and I happily complied.

I kissed across the sensitive skin barely grazing her heated sex causing Josie's breath to hitch. I darted my eyes to hers, they were dark and pleading. I adjusted my position hooking her legs over my shoulders, my mouth was directly over the place I craved the most. I glanced back at Josie one more time. She was watching me intently biting her bottom lip, I groaned at the sight and placed an open mouth kiss on her. I slowly licked the sensitive bundle of nerves above her wet opening. Josie moaned lowly as she arched her back. I smirked against her skin and moved my hands to hold down her hips. I darted my tongue out again and slowly licked her folds. Josie moaned my name and wrapped her hands in my hair. That was all it took for the lust to take over me. I started kissing hungrily all over her, tasting as much of her as I could. She groaned loudly when I would flick her clit with my tongue again. I removed one hand from her hips. My fingers slid down her slit and I slid one in her. She moaned even louder than before. I pumped my finger in and out of her as she tried to keep herself composed but she failed.

I added a second finger and continued to suck on her clit. I slowly curved my fingers upward and Josie almost screamed. I knew I had found her g-spot. I kept hitting it over and over and Josie groaned uncontrollably. I could feel her walls flutter around my fingers. 'Mm she's so wet and tight.' Josie was begin to breath heavily and I could tell she was almost there. I pushed my fingers deep inside her and sucked on her clit. She cried out my name as she came crashing over the edge. I quickly replaced my fingers with my tongue eagerly lapping up her sweet addicting juices. A few minutes later she seemed to have caught her breath. I feel her body trembling with aftershocks and I couldn't help but grin. Josie noticed and playfully smacked me upside the head laughing.

"Cocky much rock star," she teased.

"No just proud," I said honestly as I kissed my way back up to her silky smooth neck.

Josie flipped me over on my back surprising me by the newfound position. She straddled my hips and I gazed up in awe at her beauty. 'I think I'm falling for her.' She looked down at me and smirked.

"What's that look for," I asked hastily.

"I bet I can do better Blondie," she smirked as she ground her hips.

Before I could fully register what she had said I was completely naked on her bed and Josie was trailing hot wet kisses down my chest and stomach.

"Wh-what a-are you d-do-ohh fuck," I stammered out my head falling back into the pillows as my eyes closed.

Josie had wrapped her full pouty lips around the head of my throbbing cock. She lightly scratched down my v line as she took more of me into her mouth. I tangled my hands in her hair concentrating hard not to push. I was breathing heavy and groaning when my legs involuntarily shook. I glanced down and realized she had taken ALL of me. Her luscious lips were wrapped around the base of my cock.

"F-fuck," I breathed out at the amazing sight.

Josie looked up at me and hummed sending my body into convulsions. I felt my dick graze the back of her throat each time she bobbed her head up and down. I wasn't going to last long at all and I tried to warn her I was going to cum. I desperately tried to pick her up before it happened but she swatted me away. I knew I couldn't hold back and just prayed she didn't get mad for what was going to happen. I growled loudly as I came and Josie slowly stroked me as I finished. I expected for her take off to the bathroom to spit but no she fucking swallowed all of me. That instantly made me hard again as I brought her into a searing kiss.

I rolled us over so I was on top again.

Kissing her slowly I slid the head of my cock against her folds. She was still fucking wet. I couldn't hold back anymore and I deepened the kiss as I slid my length into her tight inviting pussy. We both moaned in pleasure. It was only then when I realized I wasn't wear a condom.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not...wearing a-a condom."

She laughed, full on laughed at me. 'What the fuck?'

"Love you don't need it. I'm protected."

'Oh thank god.' I smiled as I

continued. I hooked her right leg up on my hip and drove into her deep. Josie moaned loudly. I revelled in the sound of her voice.

"R-Riker harder."

I sat back on my knees bringing a pillow from the head of the bed. I doubled it over and placed it under her hips providing me a different angle. I sheathed myself in her again and she screamed out as I growled at the new depth I was able to reach.

She begged me to go faster and I picked up the pace as fast as I could. I bent over her capturing her right breast in my mouth licking and teasing the nipple while kneading the other one. Josie arched her back into me and reached out to grip the headboard. I was about to cum again but I didn't want to with out her. I switched breast and used my free hand to press against her clit. I began to rub it vigorously and her walls began to tighten around me. Pleasure mixed slightly with pain, my own perfect nirvana.

A moment later we both cried out in pleasure as we climaxed. I repeated her name as a type of mantra while I came down from my high. I collapsed beside her desperately trying to catch my breath as she laid next to me breathing heavy as well. I looked over at her naked form, a light shean of sweat coated her body and she had her eyes closed a small smile tugged at her lips. I smiled at her while I leaned over to hug her. She relaxed into my embrace and I kissed her forehead before sleep overtook me.**

OoO (Josie) OoO

Riker has just drifted off to sleep and I'm trying my best stealth moves to get out of his embrace. I finally freed myself and covered up Riker. I jump in the shower to get ready. I promised Rydel I would go site seeing with her and Ratliff to be their personal photographer for their Rydellinton Road Trip: Tour Edition. They go to each place and take hundreds of pictures for their Instagram/Twitter slide show. And apparently Milo and his guys suck at taking pictures so I agreed to take them.

It's 11:30 and we agreed to meet at noon so I need to hustle; I wasn't anticipating my little roll in the sheets. Not having time for anything else I french braided my hair did a natural makeup look. I dressed in distressed flare cut jeans, red converse, a black tank top with my anarchy design in red. I slung my camera bag over my shoulder. Not wanting to leave without a note like Riker did I searched for a piece of paper I could use, but to no avail I opted for writing on his forearm (he sleeps like the dead).

I quickly jot down 'Had to leave, thanks for the bday sex ;) xo' and left the room to meet Rydellinton in the lobby with an uncontrollable smile on my face. 'Man I'm in trouble.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Well there you have it, Riker and Josie hooked up. Just a bit of make-up sex. Will this be the start of something new, something more? Seattle is a three night concert event so will R5 meet their pending doom or can Josie and her gang stop the Tarahs?


	15. Chapter 15

OoO (Riker) OoO

I woke up sometime later to my phone ringing. I rolled over noticing the writing on my forearm and instantly smiled before I answered my phone.

"Hello," I said still groggy from sleep.

"Riker what the fuck?! I've called you like 20 times. Where the hell are you," Rocky yelled through the phone.

"Dude calm the fuck down, I'm at the hotel sleeping."

"Get your fucking ass up now and get to the hospital."

"Wait what?! The hospital, why?"

"Those Russian fucks attacked Rydel, Ratliff and Josie when they were out taking pictures. Just get here NOW!"

He hung up and I jumped into panic mode. I stumbled out of bed throwing my clothes on and running to my room. I hurriedly changed into a gray Hollister tee blue ripped skinny jeans and my black converse. I quickly tamed my hair while I called for a cab and grabbed my Ray Bans running out of my room trying to shove my wallet into my pants pocket.

I made it to the hospital and ran to the area everyone was waiting at (Ross text me the directions). I burst through the double doors to see everyone in the waiting room. Rydel was sitting in a chair crying into Ratliff's shoulder. She had a bandage on her right bicep. 'What the hell happened.'

Ross and Rocky were grouped up with Milo and his guys in deep conversation. I walked over to them and was instantly slammed against the wall by Milo.

"Where the fuck were you," he yelled.

"I-I was asleep at the hotel."

"Oh that's just perfect! Pretty boy was getting his beauty sleep," Milo spat back venomously slamming me into the wall again.

"Hey knock it off," Rocky hollered pulling Milo off of me.

"Yeah it's not his fault this happened," Ross added.

Milo released his hold on me and stormed off to the other side of the room.

I turned to my brothers looking at them for answers, "what the hell is going on? Is Josie ok?"

"She's been in surgery for the last two hours. We haven't heard anything since," Ross explained.

"What happened?"

"They were out taking pictures when Dmitrij and his two goons showed up. Josie managed to kill the two goons and injure Dmitrij, but not before he open fired on her and Rydel. Rydel only took a graze to the arm since Josie stepped in front of her," Rocky said.

"Where was Ratliff?"

"He was on the phone off in the distance," Ross answered, "one of our fans caught the whole thing on tape when they were following around Rydellinton."

"She was amazing saving Rydel like that," Rocky commented, "the video has been showing nonstop on the news." Rocky pulled up a news feed with the video on his phone and handed it to me.

"R5's Rydel Lynch and the band's photographer were attacked earlier today. As seen in this video provided by an eyewitness." The story cut to the video clip. It showed Josie taking pictures of Rydel when a black suburban pulled up and three men got out and confronted them. Josie automatically stepped in between Rydel and the creeps. They started to argue back and forth when the two hired guns stepped towards the girls. Josie reached behind her retrieving a combat knife. She punched the first guy dropping him to his knees and with one swift move slit the second guy's throat. She spun back to the first guy and plunged her knife into his chest. She reached behind her back once again and withdrew a handgun. She stood face to face with Dmitrij as Rydel stood behind them frozen. Words were exchanged and Josie was backing up to Rydel who coward down behind her bursting into tears.

Another second passed and shots were fired. Both Josie and Dmitrij collapsed to the ground, Dmitrij on his back and Josie on her knees. She crawled over to Rydel before finally collapsing as well. The video then showed Ratliff running up to them with his phone pressed to his ear as he frantically looked over Rydel and checked on a unresponsive Josie. A few moments later cops and EMTs flooded around them and the video ended. The reporter came back speaking again, "Sources say Ms. Lynch obtained an abrasion to her arm from a stray bullet. She is stable and recovering comfortably. Still no news on the condition of Ms. McGrath, but we well keep updating this story as it progresses, I'm Jennifer Dunham with WXnews 5."

The screen went black and I stood there went to grab his phone when he noticed Josie's note scribbled on my arm.

"So that's why you were MIA for so long."

I looked at him perplexed, "What?"

"Rike your arm," he said gesturing to the blue ink on my left arm.

"O-oh," I whispered looking down at her penmanship.

Regret washed over me yet again as I sunk into the seat on the other side of a hysterical Rydel. 'How can this be? I just spent a mind blowing morning with her.' I glanced over and noticed Josie's camera by Rydel's feet. I grabbed it and turned it on. I scanned through the photos with a small teary eyed smile. 'Josie has such talent. She's amazing.'

Two more nerve racking hours passed and still no news, just when I was about to give up all hope a exhausted looking doctor walked out of a restricted door and made his way towards us. I was the first to my feet to confront him.

"Are you all here for Josie McGrath," he asked. I nodded not trusting my voice.

*sigh* "Well Ms. McGrath suffered a lot of tissue damage and a dangerous amount of blood loss. She was technically dead for 10 minutes upon arrival. We have repaired as much damage as we could and she's stable for now. She's fully dependant on a respirator. A bullet pierced through her right lung where as another knick bottom left ventricle of her heart. We have Josie in a medically induced coma where she will remain until improvement is seen. We will need to operate again in a few days to fix the damage done to her lung."

"C-can we see her," I asked hesitantly.

"It won't be a pleasant sight. Josie is hooked to a lot of machines and tubes."

"I don't care. Please let me see her."

He sighed but nodded his head and directed us to her room. Josie looked lifeless lying in the hospital bed. The only way I could recognize her was from her blue tipped hair. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. Rydel sobbed behind me. I could hear the others sniffling behind me and angry murmurs coming from Milo. I couldn't blame him I was angry too. Angry at Dmitrij, angry at myself and at this whole situation. I carefully bent down and placed a gentle kiss as close to her mouth as I could. I began to tremble with anger and heart break. 'I'm going to finish off that asshole.' I heard music blaring into the background and everything around me started fading into a white blur. Suddenly I felt someone shoving my shoulders and I had the sensation I was falling. I jerked my body and my eyes snapped open. Josie...wait what?! I looked around panicked to find I'm back Josie's hotel room. I looked back at a concerned Josie.

"It was a dream?.."

OoO (Josie) OoO

We got back from our photo session at about 3 giving us four hours before the concert. I decided half of that time would be dedicated to much needed sleep. I opened my room door to hear frantic mumbling and a foreign cell ringing. 'Riker is still here?' I instinctively gripped the karambit knife at my jeans waistband. I crept further into the room to see Riker still how I left him. His phone was blaring some rock song in the pocket of his sweats that were still piled on the floor.

Riker seemed to be having a bad dream about something to do with me, he keeps mumbling my name. I walked to the side of the bed and gently shook his shoulder. No response. I tried again and nothing. I finally got frustrated and shook both his shoulders violently. This broke him from his dream realm. Riker jolted awake completely confused by his surroundings. He looked at me like I was a ghost. 'What the hell is wrong with him.'

"It was a dream," he asked panicked.

"What happened love," I asked.

He was trembling. Riker sat up against the headboard running his shaky hands over his face.

"Riker?"

"I-I'm sorry Josie. It was just a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

*sigh* ""I dreamt Dmitrij and a couple of his guys came to attack Rydel when y'all were taking pictures and you saved Rydel. You were in the hospital fighting for your life and they didn't think you would make it."

"Well rock star I'm completely fine so nothing to worry about ok," I said with a reassuring smile.

He smiled weakly back not convinced.

"Hey," I said scooting closer to him, "It's really ok Riker. This will all be over soon and I promise I won't let anything happen to your baby sister or any of you. I wo-"

"What about not letting anything happen to you," Riker whispered timidly, "I don't want to lose you Josie."

"I...*sigh* you know I can't promise that."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry just been freaked out lately over some bad dreams."

"I will stop Dmitrij. Now enough of this bad dreams stuff ok? We have about 3 and a half hours before the concert and I unlike someone else didn't get to sleep after my little extra curricular activity this morning."

He laughed, "sorry and just for the record I did not plan on that. I just wanted to apologize."

"Well that was a hell of an apology. I'm glad you decided to apologize because I was to the point of beating the fucking reason out of you," I joked as I stood up to get ready for a nap.

I kicked off my shoes and was unbuttoning my pants when Riker freaked out.

"Whoa, what the hell?!"

"Excuse me? This is my room I can undress if I want."

"No no not that. Your writing on my arm."

"Really? You're freaking out over a little ink? I'm sorry I didn't have any paper and I didn't want to leave without something."

"No I don't care that you wrote on me. It's just that your note was in my dream."

"Oh...weird."

"More like disturbing."

"Well maybe you woke up half asleep seen it and fell back to sleep so it morphed into your dream."

His phone started to ring again. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Hello?..."I've been at the hotel..."Just because I'm not in my room doesn't mean I'm not here..."Alright Rocky is there something you need or what?.."Fine I'll meet y'all in the banquet hall in 10 minutes..."Dude shut the fuck up."

He hung up the phone frustrated.

"Everything alright," I asked.

Riker looked at me a blushed. 'What the hell?'

"Umm Rocky told me to quit making you squeal."

I snorted in laughter.

"Did you really just snort?"

"Sorry. It's just cute you're flustered and all."

"Well you're not mad he thinks we slept together?"

"Love we did and I'm grown woman. I'm not going to be embarrassed by my personal life or the sexual conquests in it."

"Wait conquests?"

"Seriously? Did you think you were the first?"

"Well no, just sounds like I won't be the last."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't ruin this," I said getting up and throwing his clothes at him.

"Josie.."

"No just go to your meeting."

"Jo-"

"NOW."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Guilt can be such an ugly thing, can't it? It's making Riker dream some pretty crazy nightmares. Looks like our two love birds have yet to get on the same page. What will happen next?

R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16

OoO (Seattle Concert #3) OoO

I haven't talked to Riker the only time I look at him is to take a picture. He's tried talking to me ever since I kicked him out, even going as far as trying during guitar solos of their songs. If he doesn't watch it I'm seriously goin to punch him in the fucking face.

Milo and I managed to locate 6 Tarahs attending tonight so in between ignoring Riker I've been having my earpiece yapped into nonstop by Mulo and our crew as we scout out the crowd.

The concert was halfway over when I spotted him in the second balcony on the left side. Dmitrij himself had come. Standing there with a smug look on his face. I quickly notified my guys as I slipped backstage to dispose of my camera. I was making my way to the left side when Riker Rydel and Ratliff approached me.

"Hey what are you doing here? Ross and Rocky are performing 'One last Dance'," Ratliff asked.

"Yeah I'm aware, but if I don't do my other job then it really will be the last dance."

"Wait his men are here," Rydel asked panicked.

"Yes along with Dmitrij. Y'all stay together and out of the shadows, stay with witnesses. I'm going to kill this bastard, I promise."

With that I sprinted of to the maintenance ladder to the second balcony, pulling on a pair of black latex gloves. Dmitrij and his men just had to pick the biggest sold out show of the three day concert.

I've made it to the top row of the second balcony and I can see my target sitting at the bottom leaning casually against the railing. I rapidly scanned the rest of the area for any of his men but I can't spot any. 'Dumb smug Russian has all his men below and he's just going to sit up here and enjoy his "show" during the concert.' I weaved through the crowd and made my way to the seat behind him.

I can smell his musty cologne mixed with vodka and cigars.

'I want to slit his throat so fucking bad right now.'

I caught sight of Milo and our guys standing with the biggest threats out of Dmitrij's men, laying in wait to take them out. We decided if we had the chance we would take the threat out when we could even if it was in the crowd during a song. I expertly slid my combat knife out of the sheath from my back. I told Milo to give the signal and we would all drop our targets there and disperse. He settled on the count of five.

"1"...I looked around for anyone watching me.

"2"...I positioned my knife into the attack position and did a slight adjustment on my gloves.

"3"...I leaned forward to get in attack position.

"4"...I reached for Dmitrij's vocal pressure point and whispered in his ear "*Vash koshmar sbylas'

."

"5"...I felt Dmitrij's breath hitch before the steel blade sliced through the vital tissue of his jugular vein.

I felt Dmitrij's body slump in his seat. I scanned the crowd around me again but nobody was paying me any mind. I swiftly swiped the dirty blade on Dmitrij's sleeve before returning it to its rightful place. I stealthily slipped back through the crowd and to the maintenance ladder.

Halfway down the ladder I told Milo it was done. I beelined it to the green room and rushed into the bathroom washing off the blood from my gloves with bleach before throwing them away. I hurriedly grabbed my camera and made my way back to the stage. Just in time for R5 to perform their cover of my favorite song 'Seven Nation Army'. I was on the right side of the stage and looked at the balcony where Dmitrij's body lied and still no one has noticed.

Even from here I can see his front soaked in his own blood. I peered into the crowd and noticed all of the guys targets in the same position as Dmitrij.I caught Milo's eye and smiled.

The concert ended before anyone noticed our targets. The ten arena security guards were the ones to discover the five bodies. We were quite persuasive when making a deal with the group. It's really hard to say no to 20 grand in cash each. So after five casualties and $200,000 in hush money we were off to dispose of Dmitrij and his men. Milo and the guys found one of Dmitrij's warehouses for the disposal.

An hour later we were making it back to the hotel which made it about three in the morning and the band would be checking out in a couple hours. The guys and I decided to pack, check out and sleep on our bus. I was walking through the parking lot when I caught eye of a suspicious Suburba creeping up on me. Keeping my eye on the vehicle I grabbed my concealed pistol and had it ready to fire. I stopped and stood my ground. The Suburban stopped a yard away when a group of seven stepped out. I had my gun gripped at my side as the dark figures approached closer. I was about to draw my gun and fire when I heard an all too familiar voice.

*"Dia duit Josalynn..."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Well there you have it, Dimitri is dead. Josie and Riker are still on the rocks. Who's in the parking lot with Josie? If you want to find out I'll need some kind of feedback. Let's say at least four reviews. Just want to know if this story is worth continuing. So let me know

*Vash koshmar sbylas'- Your nightmare came true

*Dia duit- Hello

R&R please


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** There's a date mentioned in this chapter that was also mentioned in a previous chapter. Chapter 13 to be exact. Also I know my last a/n asked for 4 reviews but I hate waiting so I'll take a long review plus a story follow instead. I completely understand readers are used to certain pairings and though I too enjoy reading about the usual pairing characters, I feel like the character Josie doesn't really fit the mold for any of the usual females. I completely understand if ppl are refusing my story b/c of it. I just hope those reading it will give it a chance. I hate to change characters just for more responses, this is my first written fanfic and I put a lot into developing this story and honestly it never hurts to try something new, such as a new pairing lol. Thanks for the reviews and I hope those of you reading my story will stay until the end. And no hard feelings for not using the usual pairing, just wanted to try something new. (Which may very well be my downfall but I'll go down fighting lol)

oO (Hotel Parking lot) OoO

I stood frozen in shock. Only one man had ever addressed me as Josalynn and I was told he was killed 3 years ago but here he stands before me. Same man I knew before with dull blonde hair instead of a youthful blonde of younger days but still the same piercing gray eyes I fell in love with.

"D-Declan?"

"Aye, you do recognize your ex-fiancé."

"You're...alive b-but how?!"

"How about you put your gun away love and we'll talk."

I reluctantly holstered my pistol and tried to relax as we went to a nearby café.

Sitting across each other at a single table with two wide mouth ceramic mugs of coffee I struggled to comprehend if I had slipped into a dream state or not. I couldn't understand how it was possible my former fiancé Declan Butler in all his mysterious glory was sitting across from me and in Seattle of all places.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

*Sláinte Mhaith March 18, 2015

"Nobody's girl," Chloé sang out strumming the last note on the acoustic.

Clapping resonated from the doorway catching both our attention.

"Oh lassie, that was just boo'tiful," boasted Connor.

"Thank you sir," Chloé answered quietly as she returned the guitar to her stand.

"Josie I have some bad news for you," spoke Connor solemnly.

I went rigid in my chair watching my boss turn serious and if I didn't know better I'd say he even looked regretful.

*ahem* "O-ok sir what is it," I asked fighting hard to keep my composure in check.

*sigh* "Ah Josie, I hate to even be here telling you this but...b-but it's Declan."

"W-what? What happened," I squeaked out nervously fidgeting with the diamond ring on my left ring finger.

"Josie," Connor spoke softly taking a step towards me.

I involuntarily moved back away from his advances. I could feel the lump growing in my throat. 'No this can't be happening!'

"I'm so sor-."

"Just!..tell me what happened," I said defeated.

"He uncovered some intel on one of my Russian competitors and they found out. Josie I'm so sorry..."

Connor continued to talk but I couldn't make out anything he said. My whole body was slowly shutting down and numb state took over my consciousness. ' He's gone? Declan is gone.'

OoO (Present) OoO

"Josalynn calm down, I can see you over thinking. Ha guess some things never change," Declan said with his familiar sexy smirk.

I smiled back, "Sorry it's just overwhelming. These past 3 years I thought you were dead."

"Aye I know and I have a fairly reasonable answer. First off I'm sorry for how I left but it was for your own safety even though I've heard it didn't last long," he stated sorrowful.

I felt a pang in my chest intensifying with each word he spoke.

"I had to leave. Connor convinced me to stage my death to keep you safe while I hunted the group that was after me."

"What brings you out of hiding?"

"I heard a familiar song on the radio, but it was being sung by the wrong person."

"Y-you recognized it?"

"Of course you played it for me the last time we were together. You were so excited to show it to Chloé, but it wasn't finished last I heard it though. Why did you let that band sing it?"

"I didn't exactly let them. They heard me singing it and they memorized it as a surprise for my birthday."

"Oh yeah about that...This is for you love." Declan handed me a small rectangular velvet box.

"What is this," I asked opening the box.

It was a silver necklace. The necklace had a silver heart with a .45 bullet casing in the middle and in the

center of the casing was my sister's birth heart was surroundedby a set of wings. Inside the necklace were engraved initials CRM & JNM (Chloé Roslyn & Josalynn Neala).

"It was supposed to be our anniversary present. Chloé helped me pick it out but after the accident I had it customized."

"Well Declan it's amazing, thank you. So why are you really here?"

*sigh* "Well I heard you were after Dmitrij and the Tarahs."

"Oh, but that ended tonight."

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been tracking a group that is basically the web for the Tarahs. The Tarahs are only a part of this whole deal."

"So what Dmitrij's group was only the group for music?"

"Yeah basically. There's about four other major groups going after famous advocates of different organizations and from what I understand this R5 group is advocates for three of the organizations that this mafia is after."

"And now that we eliminated the Tarahs another group will emerge. But wait. This whole target on R5 has something to do with the owners of the record label they're signed to, not for their involvement with different charities or organizations."

"Are you sure?"

"About 90%. I just haven't figured out what deal these owners would've made to get wrapped up in the mafia and the Russian one at that."

"Well shit."

"Do you know what group is next?"

"It could be one of two. The *Vorons or the *Zmeyas."

"What is up with the Russians and their gangs being named after animals?"

"Haha! I don't know, but when I heard you and your crew were snuffing out Dmitrij's Tarahs I had to come find you and talk to you."

"I really appreciate the heads up Declan."

"Where are you headed next?"

"Umm I think their tour is headed to Phoenix."

"We should stay in touch at least until this is over. Especially if this has to do with some kind of business transaction between the record owners and the Russians."

"Yeah I guess we should. Gah, what fucking mess did I get myself into?"

We exchanged numbers and stood to leave. A tense silence fell on us as we stood staring at each other. Declan began to lean in and I felt myself leaning to and before I could think twice our lips met in a emotion filled kiss. It was soft and loving yet firm and angry. After what felt like forever we broke apart with our foreheads together.

"That was better than I remember. Josalynn I never stopped thinking about you."

"Nor I you."

"Do you think there could be an us again?"

I pulled away completely and stared at him, "Declan I-I don't know. I loved you so much and was completely devastated when you "died" and then losing Chloé...I just don't know if I can live and love in that world again. I don't even want to be in this situation I'm in now. After the whole ambush I left Connor's gang, decided never again until this whole fiasco emerged. Are you still working for him?"

Declan hung his head in shame.

"Yes."

"I just don't think I can, not now."

"I understand and I know the pain you went through. I guess I just never stopped loving you."

*sigh* "I want us in each other's live I just can't say anything about a romantic stance. Here," I voiced ripping a silver chain from my neck, "I couldn't make myself part with it but it's rightfully yours."

I placed the necklace in his hands and kissed his cheek before I walked away. I reluctantly glanced back to see Declan staring at the chain that held my engagement ring. Such pain and regret filled his expression.

An hour later I returned to my bus to breif the guys on everything I had learned from Declan. I text the band and Sean to tell them even with Dmitrij gone this might not be over. After everyone was informed I drug myself to my bunk and let exhaustion and sleep consume me.

I woke several hours later to find the bus was still traveling. I crawled out of bed to find the guys huddled on the couch zoned on the tv playing some video game. I stumbled to the fridge for a water feeling extremely dehydrated. I turned to talk to the guys when a stubbed my toe on the kitchen table.

"Son of a whore! Ugh," I cried out hopping around gripping my injured toe.

The guys looked from their game to watch me in amusement.

"Don't say a word," I warned as I limped over to them.

They all snorted trying to stifle their laughs. I playfully glared at them before I asked where we were.

"Umm almost out of Nevada," answered Grant.

"Gah whoever the fuck planned out this tour really did a piss poor job on making a sensible route," I grumbled back receiving words of agreement in return.

My phone started to beep like crazy after that.

"Oh yeah its been going off for the last hour but we knew you needed sleep," informed Chris.

"Thank you. I guess I should see why I'm so important today," I replied scrolling through my messages.

4 texts from Declan and 6 texts from Riker. 1missed calls/voicemail from Sean and five Twitter notifications. The tweets were in regards to the upcoming concert. Declan's texts were names of members of the new groups and one text saying he couldn't believe I had kept my ring. Sean's voicemail was to thank me for taking care of one threat and informing him of the new groups, also to ask for more crowd shots next concert. Most of Riker's text were apologies except the last one.

"Well I'm not going to make this a awkward situation with us anymore. I've been kind of talking to this California fan from Twitter and I'm going to see where it goes with Nicole."

I'm not fully sure why, but that last one kind of broke my heart and I knew I should of ignored it but I didn't.

"Fine Riker. Do what you want and I'll just be here keeping you alive. I'm sorry I let things go so far between us. Won't happen again. Professionalism from here on out. Just do me a favor and make sure your precious Nicole doesn't have any feather or snake related tattoos."

Irritated I decided to reply to Declan about the ring and ended up in a chat with him until we reached Phoenix.

OoO (Phoenix) OoO

We reached the arena to unload the band's equipment before their tv interview. I was half tempted to not go but Rydel asked if we could take Rydellinton road trip pictures so I reluctantly agreed.

30 minutes later the equipment was unloaded and everyone was off to get ready for the interview. I quickly showered on the bus and was getting ready in the lounge area at the back of the bus when a angry Riker burst through the door. Startled I had my pistol drawn on him. Riker slightly hesitated but his own anger overtook his fear and he began yelling at me.

"What the fuck?!"

I calmly put my gun down and continued to get ready. I was standing in gray dress slacks a electric blue 3/4 sleeve blouse and a gray vest. My blouse and vest were still unbuttoned exposing my black lace clad chest.

I was in the middle of curling my hair so I simply ignored Riker's outburst and continued curling my hair before I spoke in a deadly calm voice, "I'm not sure what your problem is Mr. Lynch, but I would appreciate a bit of respect from you instead angrily storming into rooms without knocking."

"Oh cut the mister bullshit what was with that text?"

I finished my hair and moved to my makeup while shutting off the iron, "I gave you the reply you were wanting Sir. Now I will be ready in five minutes if you wouldn't mind terribly to leave now."

"Fuck that! You know very well that was not the answer I wanted!"

"Then what answer were you looking for Mr. Riker?"

I could feel him seething more every time I addressed him formally.

"I want a real fucking answer from you! For once quit being a closed off BITCH!"

That hit a nerve. I calmly finished my makeup, slipped on my black lace pumps, buttoned my clothes and clasped Declan's necklace in place before I grabbed my light blue and black leather cuff and slung my camera bag over my shoulder. I forcefully shoved past Riker, grabbed my phone and Ray Bans before stepping off the bus.

Riker quickly followed and started yelling at me in the parking lot.

"See there you go being a closed off bitch yet again!"

By this time everyone was watching us. Milo and Grant inched closer to stop me from attacking Riker, which I hate to admit but I was close to that point.

I took a deep breath before I asked again, "Sir I gave you an answer and you're upset. What answer were you looking for then I'll know better next time."

By the end I was gritting my teeth and clenching my fist.

"I want your real feelings, but I guess you're just a heartless whore like Megan," he spat back.

I snapped. I sat down my bag and stormed over to him livid.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! I'm putting my life on the line for your ass. I kept your band from getting shot in the fucking head two days ago you self-centered shit! I gave you a truthful answer and you wanted some emotion filled sappy answer to make you feel wanted. You told me about Nicole expecting a protest from me. There are people after you that my men and I are trying to stop and you're over here at 25 fucking years old desperately trying to have some kind of juvenile high drama. This is real life you spoilt brat not some after school special. You get in my face again and it won't be the Russians to end your pretty boy life. Quit acting like a bratty fuckhole and get the fuck over it. We slept together that's it for fuck's sake. You should be no stranger to meaningless hookups. I can't believe you have the audacity to accuse me of being a whore when you should look in the mirror! Tell me Mr. Lynch do you even know your number of conquests? Because I do and it's easily tallied on one fucking hand." I held up two fingers in indication.

"You obnoxious self-absorbed fucktard. Walking sess pool of pathetic skanks. I can't believe I ever felt sorry for you being worried about me. You had a dream you killed me then fine do it!"

I unholstered my pistol and shoved it in his hands. I took a few steps back and opened my arms in front of him glaring daggers through him.

Riker stared at me with a shocked look then down at the gun, "I can't believe it's that easy for you," he said lowly.

"What?"

"I can't believe dying is that easy for you," he said as he walked up to me and gave me back my gun.

He turned and walked onto the bus the tv stationed provided. All my anger was instantly washed away as I watched Riker walk away.

Milo came up to me cautiously. I concealed my sidearm before I looked at him.

"Ahem what was that?"

"It doesn't matter now," I replied numbly, "Are you coming to the station?"

"Yeah we'll go just to be safe."

I nodded and turned to the bus. I stepped on a deathly quiet bus. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen next between Riker and I. I looked at Riker. He sat in the back left side staring out the window. A tear stained face and a dead expression. 'Damn it. I need to fix this.'

*sigh* "Look. I'm sorry," I said to everyone, but kept my gaze on Riker, "I know this is a completely different situation for you all. You're used to living fun and care free and I come along being insensitive and cold. Riker I should have never used your dream against you like that."

He tore his gaze away from the window and studied me.

"I have nothing to live for anymore that's why death no longer phases me. That's why I have no problem giving my life to any one of you on this bus. I've been through more than I want to admit. Things I'm sure none of you could forgive if you knew."

Everyone stared at me sympathetic looks painted their faces.

"I'm sorry for the scene and the harsh words and regardless if you decide to forgive and forget or not, I can't be worried about it. My main focus is to keep y'all alive and whether you hate me in the end or not doesn't matter. More than likely I won't be here in the end to know the difference or not."

Silence engulfed the bus as I finished speaking and sat down.

Nobody made a sound the whole ride to the interview. It seemed like the band fell into autopilot. Everyone put on the usual act for the interview and I snapped the usual shots even though the band's smiles didn't reach their eyes like normal. The ride back to the stadium was the same. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I retrieved it and noticed a video clip from Rocky with the caption. 'Open when alone.' I returned my phone to my pocket as everyone filed off the bus.

The concert wasn't until tomorrow so everyone had the rest of the evening free for whatever. I spent the next 30 minutes taking more RRT pictures for Ratliff and Rydel. After the photo session everyone went their separate ways. I headed back to my bunk wondering if this group would ever be the same.

OoO OoO OoO

*Sláinte Mhaith- Good Health

*Vorons -Ravens

*Zmeyas -Snakes

 **A/N:** Well now Riker knows not to try making Josie jealous. Ghost from her past has emerged from the shadows. I may add more of a back story with Declan later. My original story didn't have him much but I've been reworking the story as I post it so I may change my mind.

** I changed Declan's name from Tristan as an after thought so I apologize ahead of time if I miss a name change but just note Declan and Tristan are one in the same.

Hope everyone continues to read and enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This is more of a humorous fill in chapter. No Riker and Josie together this chapter but all in good time.

OoO (Josie 2 weeks later) OoO

The concert in Phoenix 2 weeks ago went off without a hitch. Even though the vibe between the band and I is still tense they seemed to be finding a way to cope with the situation.

I've been working with Milo, Declan and Sean trying to find the connection between the Russians and the record label owners. We have a few theories but nothing completely concrete at the moment. I hope we can find the connection before the band flies to Hawaii and Alaska in a couple of months so we don't have to worry about airport security and our weapons. Surprisingly and unfortunately none of us have any allies in Hawaii or Alaska that could accommodate us if need be. So that left us with most of our time being consumed by reconnaissance on each and every member of Cali Beats Recording and it's sister label Eclipse Records in Nashville and even R5's European label Grover Music Inc. We've had little to no time for anything else, which conveniently left me to ignore the unresolved issue with Riker.

This week we're in Houston and today is a day off before the concert tomorrow. Milo and the guys are out sightseeing with the band and thanks to Derek having a trustworthy friend in town I was able to stay behind at the hotel and continue researching. I've been video chatting with Declan and Sean most the morning learning bits and pieces to add to our intel.

It's about 3:00pm now, I'm completely exhausted and overworked. I decided the rest of the day should be dedicated to a mini coma but of course my luck sucks. Just as I pulled the covers over my head someone decides to pound on my door.

*knock...knock...knock*

"Ugh, why?"

I reluctantly get up and trudge to the door with a 9mm in tow just in case. I peer through the peephole only to be met with darkness.

"What the hell," I whispered alarmed.

Clicking off the safety on my pistol I cautiously pulled open my hotel door. Not more than a foot open I was attacked by something white and black and furry.

"What the fuck?!"

I stumbled back into the room dropping my pistol and frantically trying to tame the fur-ball when I was greeted by a hearty chuckle.

"He's happy to see you Lynnie."

I instantly stopped my struggle and casted my view to the door. Sure enough Logan filled the doorway in all his cockiness and glory, sporting a full amused smile.

"What in the world are you doing here and how in the hell did you find me?"

Logan shook his head as he advanced further into the room. The fur-ball that was previously attacking me had managed to scurry up my arms and around my shoulder. Only then did I realize my hairy assailant/makeshift scarf was in fact my fur baby Torin, a marble fox I rescued as a orphaned pup.

"Well Lynnie you suck at keeping in touch," Logan chuckled sitting on my bed, "so sue me for getting worried. Y'know how many strange looks I got because of that damn fox perching himself on my shoulders like that? I thought I was going to be maimed by PETA until people realized he was real and not a fashionable inhumane scarf."

"Hahaha aww Logan I'm sure you pulled the look off just fine," I teased while joining him on the bed.

Torin took the opportunity to flee from my shoulders and claim a pillow at the head of the bed for his own.

"Psh yeah sure. Looked like I escaped from the circus with a deformed monkey on my back."

*snort* "Oh c'mon now it's not thst bad," I laughed slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Says you! You can get away with that look being a petite lil' thing. I just looked deranged. Why the hell did you ever teach him that?"

"Me?! I did no such thing. Torin does that all on his own t'anks very much."

"Whatever enough about you fur-ball. What have you been up to. I haven't heard from you in weeks, hell months even. You could've been dead for all I knew."

I hung my head in guilt like a scolded child.

*sigh* "I'm sorry Logan. There is really no excuse for the silence."

"Damn right there's no excuse. I don't want to be stuck with that fluffy asshole," Logan grumbled pointing a thumb back towards a sleeping Torin.

"Hey! He's not an asshole," I defended trying not to laugh.

Both knowing full well Torin didn't particularly care for Logan, Logan gave me a pointed look before we both broke into laughter.

"Yeah ok maybe he is a little," I finally admitted.

"Yeah. So what's been going on Lynnie?"

"A whole hell of a lot of drama..."

...A few hours later I finally finished explaining the whole situation to Logan.

He let out a low whistle shaking his head, "damn Lynnie you're sure in a cluster-fuck aren't you?"

"Gah don't I know it."

"Your ex fiancé?"

"Yep."

"And you slept with one of the band members."

*sigh* "Yes."

"Fucking groupie," Logan teased nudging me slightly.

"Oh shut your hole!"

*knock..knock...knock*

Logan and I both looked at one another for answers of who could be at the door.

"Hey it's not my room," Logan replied.

I rolled my eyes at Logan before getting up.

*knock..knock...knock*

I retrieved the discarded pistol from the floor by the door before once again checking the peephole.

*knock...knock...knock* "Josie! C'mon open up!"

I swiftly secured the gun in my waistband before unlocking the door to greet my visitor.

"She is alive," teased Milo once I opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled back inviting him in.

"Well I hadn't heard from you most of the day."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one she doesn't keep in touch with," Logan chimed in as he stood up to greet Milo.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know you had company," apologized Milo.

"Logan this is Milo, Milo Logan," I introduced before returning to my spot on the bed.

Milo and Logan quickly greeted each other with a firm hand shake and gruff hellos. Logan opted for the chair by my bed leaving Milo to sit on the bed with me. And of course being the little asshole (as Logan puts it) that Torin is, he just had to make himself known to Milo. Just as Milo settled on the bed my marble fox decided to pounce on the back of his neck as if it were a field mouse.

"Son of a bitch," Milo hollered scrambling off the bed.

Milo turned back towards where he was sitting while rubbing his neck.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Logan and I both broke in hysterics watching a bewildered Milo staring down a proud Torin.

"Oh, oh my sides, hahaha, oh god. I'm sorry Milo, haha, this is...is Torin my fox," I explained through a fit of giggles as I retrieved Torin to my lap.

"A fox? Why would anyone want a fox?"

"I saved him as a pup. I tried returning him to the wild when he was able but Torin refused to leave," I said scratching Torin behind the ears, "now he's my little baby boy."

"More like fluffy asshole," piped in Logan.

I glared at Logan while the two men chuckled before turning my attention back to Milo.

"So why are you here or where you really just checking in?"

"Oh yeah, no I was just seeing if you managed to make any headway. Sorry I wasn't expecting to be pounced on," Milo teased reaching out to scratch Torin's ear.

"Oh you'll live. I still think this whole thing has to do with money. Back in 2010 both record labels were about to go under then they miraculously come out of debt and are skyrocketing to the top. How else do you explain that?"

"Yeah I'm with you on that. I think one of the owners was losing his ass so he used one the Russian lords as a fucking loan shark," agreed Milo.

"Well sounds like he's no longer complying with loan agreement they had set," added Logan.

"Exactly," Milo and I both agreed.

"Now to find the one in debt," I spoke thoughtfully while glancing at a list of the record owners

"Maybe we can press Sean to be our mole," suggested Milo.

"Yeah...maybe."

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been two weeks since our fight and I've hardly seen Josie. If it wasn't for the emails of her photos I wouldn't even be sure she was still with us. Aside from the whole "let's not die" thing tour has been pretty awesome. As always our fans have been insanely stoked every concert to see us. Even our day off outings have been intense and even though I wouldn't ever admit it out loud I'm kind of sort of glad for our "security." I'm still not on the best of terms with Milo but the rest of the guys are pretty cool. Derek used to be in a band in high school so he tends to jam with us on our down time.

We've been out on the town in Houston all day enjoying the sights. We had a small radio interview first thing this morning and I'm almost positive Josie didn't come and she definitely isn't with us now. Right now we're headed back to the hotel for a bit of a power nap and change for dinner tonight. I was currently distracted by phone when I accidentally bumped into what felt like a wall. I glanced up quickly only to come face to face a fucking red haired Paul Bunyan looking dude wearing some weird ass furry scarf.

"Shit sorry sir," I apologized still observing this Irish lumberjack.

"Aye that's a'ight. No harm done boyo," his low voice rumbled in amusement.

"That's a interesting...scarf? Um that you're wearing," complemented Rydel from behind me.

"What? Oh that," he chuckled tugging on a part of it, "it's not a scarf lass."

And as he finished saying those words in his thick accent the damn thing moved and looked at us.

"Oh," Rydel squeaked, "it's a fox?"

"Aye and a pain in me arse," the Irishman laughed before walking through the hotel doors and up to front reception.

The rest of us, minus our security that was in a meeting with our concert crew, piled into the elevator to head to our rooms and as the doors closed we heard another squeak of surprise followed by a deep laugh. We all broke into laughter ourselves as the elevator ascended to our floors.

"I thought the slogan was 'Keep Austin Weird' not Houston," mused Ross.

"Ha right? But you gotta admit having a pet fox is pretty cool, " voiced Rocky with the rest of us agreeing along.

"The shit you see on tour," laughed Ryland as we stepped off the elevator onto our floor.

"Sadly that's not even in the top five of weirdest things we've seen," confessed Ratliff.

We all laughed one last time before separating to our rooms agreeing to meet at 8 in the lobby.

'I wonder what Josie would've thought seeing that guy with a fox.' I thought setting an alarm on my phone before collapsing on my bed face first. 'Why do I keep thinking of her' was my last thought before sleep overtook me.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** If only Riker knew lol. For those of you curious, a marble fox is a white and black fox.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I apologize for being so idecisive and changing a character's name yet again, but I promise this will be the last time. So now Josie's ex is named Declan Butler. I spaced on the fact I had already used Quinn for another character and had to change names again. This is the last time. So as another reminder Tristan and Declan are the same in case I miss a name change. There will be a few time jumps in the next few chapters and a small M rated scene too and like before I'll mark with **. Enjoy!

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been a month now since Josie and I had our argument and although it hurts I'm not going to worry about that for the next four days. Our tour has finally made it to our home state and if that wasn't a good enough reason to be totally stoked the band is accomplishing one of our all time goals. We're finally playing at Red Rocks Amphitheater and I can't quite explain how thoroughly excited I am for this concert.

We're currently having some much needed family time at our grandparents house while Josie and the others went for some meeting with the owners of our label. They wouldn't go into details but this meeting seems to be of dire importance. I'm not worrying about that until I have to.

"Dude Torin is so cool," mused Rocky.

We were currently lounging out on the back patio while Rocky "pet sat" for Josie. I still can't believe that lumberjack's scarf ended up being Josie's pet. He's a cool fox, bit of an asshole especially to Ryland but overall pretty cool. As soon as we discovered Josie knew the Irish guy and that the fox was hers Rocky has been hooked. He constantly wants to be around Torin. I guess he tried talking Josie into selling Torin to him or breeding Torin so he could have one of the pups. Leave it to Rocky to want a fox as a damn pet.

"Yeah he is but I don't think Gram's yorkie much cares for Torin," Ross laughed as we watched the wiry haired dog viciously growl at Torin.

"Haha yeah I can see why Logan called him an asshole," agreed Rocky.

Torin was currently stalking our Grandparent's dog Riley and when the yorkie was least expecting it Torin would pounce in the middle of him and swiftly leap up into a low hanging branch just out of reach for Riley.

*bing* I grabbed my phone and glanced at the message I received.

"Rike man. You're on your phone constantly anymore," commented Ross.

*sigh* "Yeah I know," I grumbled checking yet another message from Nicole. 'Damn she messages a lot.'

"Dude when are you going to fix things with Josie and drop that girl."

"There's nothing to fix," I answered.

"Bullshit. You're always searching for Josie anywhere we are and you go around moping about when you notice she's not around. Why are you being stubborn and sticking with Nicole who is so clingy instead of fixing things with Josie?"

"Drop it," I growled getting annoyed.

'Gah I don't want to talk about this.'

"We all can see you're not happy with how things are, just talk to her. Quit brooding and talk to her."

"Damn it Ross enough! I said there's nothing to fix so just drop it," I snapped getting up and storming into the house.

OoO (Josie) OoO

What a hell of a month it's been. Logan travelled around with us for about a week before he begged me to go back home. He wanted to leave the same day he arrived but I convinced him to experience Bourbon Street in New Orleans with us. The new group to take over the R5 contract ended up being the Vorons. They seem to be a little more adamant about collection than the Tarahs.

If only the band knew we ended up taking targets out left and right every night and not just at their concerts. Concerts, restaurants, hotel lobbies, parking garages, tv and radio stations. Everywhere we turn there's another bloody Russian lerching around. It's gotten so bad it feels like the guys and I have had to do background checks on anyone who sneezes within 500 feet of the band. And of all groups to retaliate it just had to be the one that uses a feather as their insignia.

Do you realize how fucking popular feather tattoos are? I've seen at least a thousand feathers and half of them look like they were done by a blind ink slinger. Is that the new requirement for tattoos these days? Your first tattoo must be a feather and the worse the hack job the better.

But I digress. The next four days we're here in Colorado and one silver lining in this storm we have found the owner in debt to the Russians. We're headed to a little "meeting" with him now to get to the bottom of this.

"So Quinn Randall CEO of both labels is our guy," asked Derek as we walked up to the corporate office here in Denver.

"Looks like it," answered Milo from beside me.

"Dumbass."

We all laughed in agreement before stepping through the door.

Quinn Randall, 55, part owner and CEO of Cali Beats and Eclipse for the past ten years sat behind his desk in a nervous sweat. I guess I would too if a group like mine came bursting through the door. I'm sure it's not every day this weasel has four burly men that radiate "criminal" and a petite pissed off Irish woman storm through his office doors.

"Uh *ahem* h-how can I h-help you today," he stuttered out with a squeak.

"Well Mr. Randall you can help me by telling me who you made the deal with," I answered calmly placing my hands on his desk as I peered at him.

"I I-I don't know what d-deal you are referring to."

I slammed my palms firmly on the hard surface causing small items strewn across his desk to quack.

"Don't play me Mr. Randall," I growled, "you and I both know exactly what Deal I'm talking about. And if you don't want to return home to the wife and kiddos as a bloody pulp you'll start fucking talking...now."

"How...h-how did you f-find out?"

"Let's just say I have my ways and keep it at that. Now Mr. Randall you have caused my men and I a great deal of fuss and aggravation over this idiotic deal you made and I for one have had enough of 'the run around.' This shit ends today or otherwise you'll have bodies piling up on you doorstep, do I make myself clear?"

He nodded viciously gulping back his fear. I stared him down for a moment gauging whether or not he would comply and once I was satisfied I took one of the seats available in front of his desk. Milo joined me in the other one with the others occupied the lounge furniture off in the corner.

"Tell your secretary to not disturb. I'm sure this will take awhile," smirked Milo.

I gave him a quick glance before focussing on Quinn. 'This all had better been worth it...'

OoO (2 hours later) OoO

"What a fucking moron! Embezzling your company's money to support yours and your wife's gambling habits. And once you ran the company into the ground you turn to the very person you're in debt to to bail your ass out. How fucking stupid can you be," I ranted as we drove back to the house of R5's grandparents.

"Don't forget about if he slipped on payments his clients pay with their lives," added Chris amused at my rant.

"Yes exactly. Gah I should of just slit his damn throat right then and there. Rid us of such idiocy...and to get in this situation knowing full well what the Russians are capable of and "forget" to pay? Quinn Randall must be fucking numb headed. 6 million dollars."

"1 million for each talent," added Grant.

"Well at least were closer to the end," I resolved.

"Yeah but we have a lot of bodies to sort through before we get to him," replied Milo.

"Not if Quinn keeps his word and pays up."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I come right back here and choke that weasel with his own $800 silk tie."

Everyone else laughed at my extreme answer before slipping into a silence for the rest of the ride.

20 minutes later I was composing myself standing at the front door of the Lynch residence before ringing. I was simply here to check on the band and pick up Torin before heading back to the hotel for a few hours.

*ding dong...ding dong* the bells chimed a low tune as I waited patiently on the front stoop. I was about to ring again when the door flung open revealing a disheveled Riker.

"What?!"

Surprise flashed across his face upon recognizing me.

"Oh...sorry," he spoke.

"That's quite alright Mr. Lynch. I'm just checking in and picking up Torin."

Riker's shoulders tensed upon hear me address him as Mr. Lynch.

"Uh right...he's uh i-in the back with Rocky," Riker explained stepping aside for me to enter.

"Thank you," I said before entering to the backyard.

Every step I made towards the back I felt Riker's eyes on me until I passed the threshold of the sliding glass doors.

"Hey Josie," Rocky greeted enthusiastically. Torin curled up in his lap.

I couldn't help but smile. "You do know he's mine right," I asked teasingly.

Rocky grinned back at me. I laughed slightly before scanning the backyard for the others. Rydel and Ratliff were lounging in a hammock watching something on Ratliff's tablet. Ross and Ryland were playing table tennis with enthusiasm, most likely having a bet on the line. Rocky was sitting with his parents and grandparents chatting away.

"How did you come about owning a fox Ms. McGrath," asked Grandma Lynch.

"Well Mrs. Lynch, back last winter I was hired by the wildlife conservation society to obtain photo evidence of poachers hunting on their protected land and...well long story short the poachers were caught and convicted but not before this little guy's mother was killed. Ultimately orphaning her three pups. I rescued all three and got them ready for rehabilitation, but Torin here was the weakest of the three taking longer than his sisters and well we formed a bond," I said smiling towards my little guy, "and he refused to stay on the reserve. After extensive paperwork the Wildlife conservation allowed me to adopt him."

"Oh so you're not just a concert photographer," concluded R ocky's dad Mark.

"No, no sir I'm a freelance photographer. I've done everything from concerts to travel magazines except the whole paparazzi side."

"Why not," asked Rocky.

"Well because I feel like even though celebrities are portrayed as being of a higher stature than others in society they still deserve their privacy and don't need the media turning every picture captured into a big scandal. You all are still people regardless of status."

My answer seemed to be meaningful towards the musicians and their family from the looks of gratitude on their faces.

"Well thank you Ms. McGrath for feeling as such," gushed Stormie, Mark's wife, "I know it was to be expected when my children chose this career path but I still get upset when media tries to tarnish their image or idolize them."

I gave Stormie a curt nod before turning towards Rocky to retrieve Torin.

"Have a great evening, I will be seeing you tomorrow afternoon," I announced to Rocky.

"Wait you're not staying," asked Rocky reluctantly handing me Torin.

"No," I answered shaking my head.

"Not even for dinner," asked Grandma Lynch.

I glanced back towards the house where Riker still resided before turning towards her.

"Oh no ma'am. I'm not going to impose on your family time I know you don't see one another often. And besides I have work to attend to," I answered politely smiling at her.

"Oh nonsense. You've been putting up with this group, you're family," she quipped back.

"Thank you Mrs. Lynch but I really must be going," I declined once again chuckling at the sass she was exuding.

I bid everyone a good night before leaving back to the house with Torin. I had reached the front door my hand on the door knob when a timid voice called out into the silence.

"You're leaving?"

My body tensed when I recognized the voice. Still gripping the door handle I turned towards him.

"Yeah I'll see everyone fir the concert tomorrow," I answered quietly.

Riker hesitantly stepped closer to me.

"O-oh...ok."

"Have a good evening...Riker," I said with a small smile.

Riker with head down nodded slightly. I pulled the front door opening and stepped over the threshold when he spoke again.

"J-Josie? I...I-I'm sorry."

"Me too réalta rac."

I rushed out the door before any other words could be exchanged.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Contains M rated/ smut scene**

OoO (5 months later) OoO

The tour has been going on for 6 months now and the band had finished their United States tour yesterday and now we're currently driving back to LA. 3 months ago we had flown to Alaska, Hawaii and did a small South American tour then flying over to the Bahamas before meeting our tour buses in Florida to finish off the tour in Miami.

Now the band will take a 2 week break before their European part of their world tour and the rest of South America. For me on the other hand, I'm going back home once we get back to LA. There hasn't been any more sign or threat from the other gangs and even though we're still on edge we decided the band didn't need protection anymore. Quinn Randall seems to have sorted things out with Mikhail Sokolov the number one boss of all Russian gangs established on American soil. Which I'm perfectly fine with seeing as how Mikhail is an extremely powerful man and there's no way the guys and I could take him down on our own.

Two days ago I had a two hour conversation with Sean to replace me completely and if he was still worried about the protection of the band to hire the guys for a bodyguards since everyone gets along great with R5. Rocky and Derek have become really good friends. Sean argued with me for an hour before he finally agreed and took the photographer recommendations I had compiled over the last month. The band has no idea I'm leaving and they won't until I'm already back home.

We're about an hour away from LA and I'm currently booking a flight along with a FedEx pickup. I'll be meeting with Sean tomorrow to drop off all the photos and get my paycheck. Declan is meeting me at my apartment to help pack before I fly to Dublin in three days. We've become great friends again over the past few months, but that's all we'll be at least for now.

Finally the buses pulled back into Cali Beats and we all filed out and loaded our luggage into our respective vehicles. I said goodbye to Milo and the guys at their truck before I returned back to my own car. I glanced across the parking lot at the band's suburban to see a silver car had pulled up and a girl was talking to Riker. 'Must be Nicole.' I sighed and got into my Charger.

I started the engine and text Declan, letting him know we had made it back and I'd be there shortly while I waited for the car to cool off from sitting in the California sun. He replied back saying he would be waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having someone waiting for me. I placed my phone in the cup holder and buckled my belt, but before I could drive off, my passanger door opened and in stepped Rocky.

"Umm can I help you," I asked startled by his action.

"Did you ever watch that video?"

"What?"

"The video I sent back in Phoenix. Did you watch it?.. I'm assuming since that skank Nicole is still around you didn't or maybe you are as heartless as you pretend to be," Rocky replied quite coldly.

*sigh* "No I tried but couldn't bring myself to."

"Watch it now."

"Rocky no."

"Now or I'm not fucking leaving."

Too tired to argue I grabbed my phone and scrolled to the video hitting play. The screen lit up with Riker laying in his bunk talking to Rocky in his. Riker obviously didn't have a clue Rocky was recording him. He had a dreamy lost in love look tattooed on his face.

"Dude what is that look for," Rocky asked in the video.

"Man this is going to sound stupid but I think I'm in love with Josie."

"But aren't you two fighting?"

"I guess maybe...well not really. I mean I want her to just admit she likes me and I could be the final guy for her but she won't. She keeps that tough gal persona all the time. I just have to find a way to get her to cave."

"And how will you do that," asked Ross hanging over the edge from his bunk.

"I'm going to make her jealous," Riker said with a confident grin.

I rolled my eyes and continued watching.

"Rike that's not going to work," said Rocky.

"Why not?"

"Because you of all people should know she doesn't let petty things like that affect her especially since she's more worried about these Russians. Why are you so caught up on her anyways?"

*sigh* "Rocky, I don't know man, she's just so genuine and not like some of the Cali girls back home ya know? It's like she reminds me of home. She infuriates to no end when I try to learn about her but seeing her passion when she takes photos makes me melt. Or the gleam in her eye when she says a smartass remark makes me crazy."

"You like her a lot huh?"

"No I flat out love her. I want nothing more than to call her mine."

"Gah man you sound whipped." "Maybe but I don't care one bit."

"What about her other expertise?"

"Yeah that part is hard to get use to, but it doesn't really scare me, well except for the fact that she's been hurt so much before and she acts fearless when it comes to dying."

"So you're going to date a fan to make her jealous?"

"Well I'm going to say I am but I want her and only her. I sent a text awhile ago so maybe she'll actually answer."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Rocky said as Riker's phone rang. Rocky's phone showed Riker's face fall and disappointment clouded over him as he stared at his phone.

"What's wrong Rike?"

"You were right. It didn't work... she told me to go for it things went too far with us anyways and it will professional between us from now on. Fuck! Why do I keep screwing up with her?"

"Dude I don't know maybe it's because you treat her like she's younger and not as mature as you."

"I'll find out the reason as soon as we get to the stadium. I love her and I need her to admit she has feelings for me."

And the video ended. I stared blankly at my phone.

"He says your name in his sleep all the time, just about every time he sleeps. Hell the whole reason Nicole showed up here is because he keeps calling her Josie."

I snapped my head up and gaped at Rocky.

"Think I'm lying? Look for yourself."

I looked past Rocky and sure enough Nicole was yelling at Riker flinging her arms. A part of me became very amused at the sight.

I quickly dismissed the feeling and looked back at Rocky, "It never would've worked out between us. I wish everyone would realize that. I'm toxic I don't know how to be open and affectionate. I'm surprised I was ever in a relationship with anyone let alone been engag-" I cut myself off and gaped at Rocky in horror.

"Y-you have been engaged?! Was it that Logan guy?"

*sigh* "No someone else. It was three years ago but he left."

"What do you mean left?"

"Look Rocky it's a long complicated story. You sure you even care to hear?"

"Josie you're the woman my brother is in love with. Yes I care and this might help me talk to Riker about you, whether its to get him to continue his pursuit or get over you."

"Fine. I was engaged to this guy, Declan, he was a member of the Mafia like me and ended up getting cross with another gang and had a hit on him. He faked his death and didn't tell me. I assumed he was dead until he confronted me in Seattle about the other Russian gang attacks. Between losing him and my sister I just quit wanting anyone or anything, not to mention my many demons."

"Josie we all have demons."

"The little you know about me doesn't even begin to scratch the surface Rocky. I'm destined to be on my own. Which is evident considering after the ambush on my sister and I, I can no longer have children. What man would want to be with me knowing that? I'm not meant for the whole white picket fence happy home ending. So tell Riker to get over me. My past and demons will never change or go away. I sit on a throne of bodies at least a mile high. Riker deserves better than that. Hell anyone deserves better than that."

Rocky sat silent. 'Gah my life sounds worse than I thought.' I nervously cleared my throat breaking Rocky from his thoughts.

"Josie you have been through hell."

"Ha yeah, you could say that."

"But you know even with your complicated past Riker would still love you."

I gazed at him in disbelief, "H-he would? Why?"

"Because I still care about you... even more so now."

I nodded at him numbly before he exited the car. I ended up in my apartment parking lot before I even realized I had left.

OoO OoO OoO

At my door I fumble with my keys in the lock. I'm failing to compose myself after my daze. I yelp in surprise as my apartment door flung open revealing Declan dressed in a dark gray v neck, light blue ripped jeans and white Swiss shoes. His hair was a bit on the long side and a trimmed beard graced his face. He stood there with a amused smile and gray eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Sorry love didn't mean to scare you. Where have you been?"

I didn't answer. Irrational thinking consuming me I rushed towards him crashing my lips to his in a heated and needy kiss.

Declan was pleasantly surprised as he lifted me around his waist with one hand as he slammed and locked the door with the other.

I feverishly grabbed at the hem of his shirt bunching it up his torso hungrily attacking his lips as lust consumes me. Declan gripped my ass kissing me deeply moaning slightly as he makes his way to my bed.

He walked until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He loosened his grip as I slid down to the inviting comforter. Both breathing heavy skin burning from each others's touch we gaze at each hungry for more. A slight smile graces my lips and Declan eagerly returned it.

"You're so gorgeous," he breaths in a husky tone making me shiver.

We both slip our shirts off and I automatically went to pop the button on his denim jeans. He grins stepping back to remove them kicking off his shoes. I stood and eagerly followed suit. Shortly we stood in front of each other in our underwear. Our eyes roamed over each other's bodies. I stole a quick glance at his eyes, lust with a glint of something that looked like... guilt?

"What's wrong," I rasped out.

"You're scars baby," he stated simply.

"You have scars too love," I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled as he kissed me again trailing his hands from my neck to my bra clasp. My hands tracing his tantalizing v line to the band of his bright green boxer briefs. I gripped the band while Declan expertly flicked his wrist undoing my bra. I pulled down the green garment letting my bra fall with it.

Declan picked me up and placed me on the bed. He kissed my lips gently before trailing kisses down my jaw to my sensitive collarbone, dusting my skin with sexual desire as he went. Declan bit firmly on the spot where my collarbone met my neck, causing me to moan loudly and thrust my hips into him desperate for friction.

**Declan groaned at the connection of our hips and began kissing down my body until he reached my aching breasts. I gasped in pleasure when he sucked my nipple into his soft lips teasing it with his tongue while he kneaded the other one in his strong calloused hands. The roughness of his skin on my smooth skin sent vibrations of ecstasy through my body. I intertwined my fingers in his dull blonde hair holding him close to me not wanting to lose his touch. Declan trailed kisses across my chest to the other breast baring the same attention as the other one received. With each lick my body ached for more. Declan continued trailing wet kisses down my stomach, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my thong and in one fluid motion my thong was flung across the room. Declan continued his exploration to my aching core. He licked the opening of my pussy dipping his tongue deep inside causing me to moan and raise my hips. Declan gripped my hips pulling me closer to his mouth as he swirled his tongue inside me making my body numb with pleasure.

"P-please Declan... I want you inside me," I begged.

Declan pulled away and looked at me while rubbing the inside of my thighs lightly tracing the outside of my throbbing core brushing my clit periodically.

"Josalynn I want that too but its been 3 years. Please let me make love to you like I've craved every day since I left."

Shocked by his confession, I nodded at him and he smiled before returning to his previous task this time sucking on my clit while pushing his long strong fingers into my tight wet slit. An animalistic growl ripped through my throat as he added another finger and picked up his pace pushing deeper. I was rapidly reaching my climax tugging on his hair moaning uncontrollably. "Mmm D-Declan I'm so close...right there don't stop." He sucked harder on my clit flicking it with his tongue. That's all I needed to scream as my orgasm washed over me.

Once over my high I looked at Declan who was staring at me with dark eyes licking his fingers. I pulled him into a heated kiss tasting my arousal on his breath, turning me on more while our tongues danced against each other. I reached down and stroked his hard member squeezing slightly.

Declan broke the kiss groaning as his head fell forward. I gently pushed him onto his back before continuing. I licked his head dipping my tongue into his slit tasting the salty sweet precum that had pooled. Declan's growl of pleasure urged me on as I sucked on his head slipping more and more of his velvety steel into my mouth. I traced his abs with my fingers while I quickly bobbed my head up and down on his member. Declan buried his fingers in my hair pulling slightly making my growl around him sending vibrations through him; causing his breathing to deepen. I felt twitching deep in my throat telling me he was close to cuming. I pursed my lips more and hummed again.

"Fuuuuck," Declan groaned involuntarily thrusting his hips upwards making me take all of him. I reached down and gently squeezed his balls causing him to explode in my throat.

I swallowed his seed quickly as it expelled from his softening length. I released him with a slight "pop" and was instantly pulled into a fierce kiss straddling Declan. Aching for friction I grind my hips into him making him hard once again. Declan gripped my thighs lifting me up before slamming me down on his hard cock causing me to scream as he growled. I quickly rocked my hips while bouncing up and down. Declan gripped my ass firmly as he thrusts his hips into me harder each time. So much pleasure is coursing through my veins as I cry out his name closing my eyes and my head falling backwards.

"Damn baby you're so tight. I've missed your tight wet pussy wrapped around me," Declan grunted out making me shiver.

"Mmm harder," I commanded.

And in a blink of an eye I was on my hands and knees Declan slamming into me at a relentless pace. I rolled my hips back into him causing him to thrust deeper hitting my g-spot. I cried out in pleasure. Declan gathered up my hair and pulled as he slammed into me as fast as he could. He reached around and fiercely rubbed my swollen clit causing me to cum violently. My walls clamped down on his cock making him growl out my name and one more thrust I felt him release inside me.**

We collapsed on the bed. Declan pulled me to him wrapping me up in his arms while we worked to catch our breaths.

"That...was...incredible," Declan breathed out planting butterfly kisses on my shoulder.

"Yeah...it's amazing...what three...years can do," I laughed while Declan growled in agreement.

"What brought that on? You seemed to just want to be friends," Declan asked.

I rolled over to face him. Those piercing gray eyes staring at me quizzically.

*sigh* "I don't know, just seeing you standing in my doorway...something clicked and I realized I missed you and I couldn't contain myself."

He smiled at me before kissing my forehead.

"Well I understand if that was just a spur of the moment type of thing but I want to be honest with you," he says in a serious tone as he sat us up.

He stared at me intently.

"Josalynn I still care about you so much. I would do anything to make up the last three years to you, even if that means stepping aside for another guy. Just know that as much as I want to be your 'bed buddy' I have still have deep feelings for you and it will destroy me. Tell me what this was and if there is a chance it will be something more. I don't want to rush you but I don't want to lose you again."

I sat there stunned. 'What did this mean? Was it real or a distraction from Riker?'

"I-I...I don't know. I'm so sorry." I got up and went straight to take a shower. Declan sat on the bed stunned.

When I got out of the shower I still didn't have an answer for Declan and I felt horrible. I dressed in yoga pants and a sports bra, threw my hair into a messy bun and began folding my clothes to pack. I walked out to the living room to find Declan sitting on the couch. He glanced at me and gave me a sad smile that pained me.I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No Josalynn I'm not, not at all. I'm just afraid I screwed up with you."

"Declan it's my fault. I've been on a whirlwind of drama and emotions and I was looking for an escape. Unfortunately you were the outlet I chose."

"I understand."

"I don't want to say it was nothing but I don't want to lead you on. I just want to get away from here and be on my own and clear my head."

"Totally understandable love. Well come on let's get dressed and go out to dinner."

"Ok."

We smiled at each other before goin to get ready for a night out.

A half hour later we were in Declan's '66 silver blue convertible Mustang heading for a fun night on the town. Declan refused to tell me where we were going and soon as we stopped I began to get nervous. In front of us was a red neon sign that said 'Redwood'. 'Ah shit!' Getting out of the car I quickly and frantically searched the parking lot for any familiar vehicles.

"Josalynn? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...sorry it's just this is R5's usual spot. Not really wanting to run into them since they don't know I'm leaving."

"Oh well we can go find somewhere else."

"No it's fine c'mon."

We walk in and sit at a booth towards the back. So far no sign of the band, but I haven't seen everyone. We ate had a few drinks and talked for about an hour when Declan decided we needed to dance. I refused for a good ten minutes before I finally caved.

Declan drug me into the middle of the packed orgy type dance floor. I faced him draping my arms around his neck as he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans, resting his hands on my hips. We stayed an innocent distance apart for a few songs before Declan got a little more daring. He inserted his hands into my back pockets squeezing my ass, causing me to push flush against his body. I tangled my hands in his hair while grinding against him. I grabbed his hands and turned around pressing my back to his front and Declan hooked his thumbs into my front pockets, keeping me pressed firmly against him. I heard Declan groan in my ear when I grounded my ass hard into him.

"Mm Josalynn. You're so beautiful and...sexy."

I smirked holding his head close to me, revelling in the feeling of his hot breath on my skin. We were momentarily lost in ourselves and the beat of the music until Tristan and I were suddenly ripped apart.

I stumbled forward into a sweaty stranger. I quickly apologized and turned back towards Declan to see an irate Riker yelling at him, pushing him up against a wall. Knowing Declan won't contain self-control for long I hurried over to break up the oncoming brawl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are having your hands all over Josie like that?!"

"Mate you need to get your bloody hands off me before you get hurt."

"I'm not fucking scared of you asshole. You need to stay away from my Josie."

'What?!' "Riker Get off him now," I snapped pushing my way in between them while facing Riker.

"Josie who the fuck is this guy and why are you protecting him?"

"Riker trust me I'm protecting you not him. Now walk away and quit causing a scene. Go sober up, find YOUR Nicole."

Riker looked at me hurt and glared back at Declan, "Fucking tool."

Declan's patience was rapidly crumbling and I had to push him back against the wall while Riker stormed away.

"Who the fuck was that pretty boy?"

*sigh* "That's Riker. He's the bassist for the band I've been working for."

"And why is he being a possessive ass? Did you two date on tour?"

"Not exactly date..."

"But you slept together," Tristan finished slightly angered.

"Yeah. *sigh* Look Declan I didn't know he would take it so serious and expect us to be together. Us sleeping together was basically like makeup sex after being on the outs for over a month. He came to my room to apologize and things got heated and well I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"You sure know how to get a mate all twisted don't you?"

"I'm sorry Declan," I said looking down in guilt.

"Hey," he said lifting my head to look at him, "don't stress over it. C'mon let's call it a night before your friend's head explodes."

Declan nodded over in Riker's direction and chuckled a bit. I turned to follow his gaze and sure enough Riker was glaring daggers at us.

"Yeah c'mon."

We closed out our tab and were headed to the door when Riker grabbed my wrist. Declan instantly tensed up and stepped towards Riker. I pressed my hand to Declan's chest and told him to wait outside. I turned back to Riker and ripped my wrist from his death grip.

"Who is that guy Josie?"

"Riker that really is none of your business."

"Are y'all together?"

"Again none of your business. Why do you even care? You have Nicole, not mention you haven't talked to me in 5 fucking months even after we apologized back in Colorado. You have no right to butt in to anything that involves me."

"Josie it's my business."

"How is it, huh? Please Riker enlighten me on how my personal life is any fucking concern of yours."

"Because...because it is ok."

I scoffed at him, "Whatever."

I turned to walk away but Riker grabbed me again.

"Josie please tell me who he is."

"Tell me why it matters to you."

*sigh* "I can't."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Bye Riker."

I slipped out of his grasp and left. Declan and I drove back to my place in a tense silence.

We readied for bed in silence and just as I was about to fall asleep, Declan's voice echoed through the room.

"Do you love him?"

I rolled over to face him, "what?"

"Do you love that Riker guy? Is that why you won't go further with me?"

"Declan no. Riker has nothing to do with us."

"Then what is the deal with him?"

*sigh* "He's a great guy but it's all childish drama and I'm just not wanting to deal with that."

"Well he's in love with you."

"Ha yeah right he's in lust with me. Riker has no idea what love is."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Now goodnight I have to be at Cali Beats in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** The drama between Riker and Josie is starting to intensify in a big way, but you have to suffer through some rain to enjoy the rainbow. To Guest: I thought the marble fox was so unique and figured it would be a nice quirky detail to add for Josie since she tends to keep a tough, closed off exterior towards everyone. Plus a marble fox is a beautiful animal lol. To Helene: please know you didn't upset me in anyway with your review. You were very helpful. I'm new to the whole writer side of fanfic and didn't realize how important pairing is to a lot of ppl. I'm glad you like Joise's little 'pet name' for Riker and I'm glad to see you're still showing interest in the story. Thank you for the reads and reviews. Enjoy!

OoO (10:00am Cali Beats) OoO

I woke up this morning feeling like complete shit. My restlessness must have worried Torin considering when I woke to my alarm this morning he was perched at my side watching me instead of his normal comatose state at his usual spot at my feet. I tossed and turned all night stressing over what happened between Riker and Declan. I never would of thought I'd ever be stuck in a tug'of'war with two guys.

I sat at the head chair of the conference table impatiently waiting for Sean and my photography replacement.

Ten minutes later Sean walked in with a tiny bimbo blonde who obviously loved the color pink. Considering her clothes and camera bag were all an obnoxious hot pink. Looking at her for very long gave me a headache. She was definitely more of the fangirl type. She kept smiling and gushing over the fact she'd be with the "oh so fabulous and hot R5."

'Ugh gag me with a fucking spoon already.' I plastered a fake smile on my face as I listened to her blab about herself. 5 minutes in I was begging and praying my ears would go numb. 'How the hell can she be one of the photographers I picked?'

I listened to her blab about herself. 5 minutes in I was begging and praying my ears would go numb. 'How the hell can she be one of the photographers I picked.'

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt your story. Sean was she on the list I gave you?"

"Oh umm well no."

"What happened to the list?"

"Well your suggestions didn't want the job."

"So next best thing is Malibu Bimbo here?"

"Hey," bimbo interjected

"Oh shut up whatever your name is!"

"It's Cristina."

"I don't give a fuck. Sean there is no way this thing that looks like she got raped by a pixie is qualified enough to take my place."

"Excuse me bitch," Cristina shrieked standing up.

"Sit your ass down before I break you slut," I snapped as I got in her face.

"Whoa! Ok ladies calm down," Sean pleaded.

"Look Sean I did you a favor and the only thing I'm asking in return is a dignified replacement. Not Ms. Fake Bake Bleach Blonde McWhore Bag here who probably has a weekly appointment at the free clinic."

Cristina stood up again planting her fake acrylic nail hands flat on the table glaring at me.

"Look here bitch I-"

*thwap* Blinding rage took over and I reached in my sheath removing my stainless steel 6" dagger combat knife. I abruptly stabbed it into the conference table in between Cristina's second and ring finger of her left hand, effectively silencing her. Sean and Cristina gaped at me in shock.

"I already warned you once Barbie to shut you fucking mouth I won't warn you a third time," I growled venomously.

Cristina swallowed nervously as she coward back in her seat. I turned my glare to Sean, "You know what? I don't care anymore. Deal with ditzy here just give me my paycheck and I'll be gone at the end of the week."

I silently removed my dagger from the table, putting it back in its sheath while walking towards the door.

Sean walked with me out in the hallway and gave me a thick yellow envelope with my name on it.

"Josie I'm sorry."

"Sean it's fine. I shouldn't have said anything."

I opened up the envelope to see 6 monthly checks and 4 bundles of 100 dollar bills.

"What's this," I asked removing the money.

"Think of it as a bonus."

"No, no Sean I can't accept this."

"Josie you went through hell plus you recruited a crew to help you, not to mention y'all bought that tour bus. Speaking of which it is being sent to your place in Shannon."

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah I talked to Milo and he said it was mostly your money that bought it so we're sending it out tomorrow."

"Well is there a way I can send my stuff with it?"

"Umm can you be done packing by 6 tonight."

"I'll be done by two, I have a friend there now packing."

"Well just call me when you're done and I'll be there with the bus movers."

"Ok, have fun with peroxide bitch in there," I snorted as I turned to leave. "Yeah no I'm getting someone else," he laughed back striding back to the conference room.

OoO (My apartment 10:30) OoO

I walked into my apartment to find it destroyed. "What the FUCK!" I moved further into the wreckage to find Declan and Riker sitting on opposite sides of sectional. Declan's right cheek was starting to bruise and his bottom lip was split. Riker's right side of his face was badly bruised, he had a split lip and a cut over his left eye.

"What is wrong with you two?!"

They didn't answer just kept giving each other death glares.

"Ugh, for fuck's sake! One of you talk now!"

"You're up pretty boy," Declan scoffed as he got up and walked to the front door.

"Wait where are you going," I asked.

"I don't need to be here for this. Text me when he's gone. Bye Josalynn."

He was out the door before I could say anything else.

Once again silence consumed us. I glanced at Riker and huffed. I grabbed his arm and drug him to my bathroom to tend to his wounds. "What are you doing here Riker," I asked dabbing his cuts with an alcohol soaked cotton swab.

I probably cleaned his cuts harsher than I should have but I was irritated. Riker hissed in pain with each dab of the swab.

"Are you going to answer me," I snapped.

"I came to apologize for last night since you haven't been answering calls or texts."

"I changed my number 3 months ago, but you would have known that if you would have actually talked to me."

*sigh* "Yeah... I came here expecting you to answer the door not that Irish jackass."

"Watch your mouth."

"When he answered the door and wouldn't tell me where you were I snapped."

"So in other words you were being a jealous asshole and started a fight for no reason," I deadpanned as I finished with Riker's injuries putting a small butterfly bandage on the cut over his eye and a liquid bandage solution on his lip.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"You know what get the fuck out!" "What," he asked baffled.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"Josie c'mon-"

"Riker! Get out I'm not dealing with this. I'm done with the bullshit. Go home, now."

I shoved him out of my bathroom and through to the front door.

"Damn it Josie," he said stopping abruptly and turning to face me.

"What," I snapped back.

We stood there in an angry silence, glaring at one another until Riker rushed in and crashed his lips to mine. He pressed me firmly up against the wall. I stood there stunned for a moment until my anger overpowered my senses. I shoved Riker away and punched him square in the jaw.

"Go."

He stood there stunned for a few seconds grabbing his jaw until anger and hatred flashed through him and he stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

"Arg!"

I turned around and grabbed my packing boxes. Shoving all my clothes and belongings back into the boxes only leaving out a couple changes of clothes for the next two days in a small duffle bag.

An hour later I had finished and called Sean warning him of the brawl earlier and the couple of holes in the walls, a broken bar stool, and shattered coffee table that resulted. I tried several times to call Declan but he wouldn't answer. I gave up and texted Milo telling him I had a gift for him and the guys. He said they would be over to hang out tonight and they'd bring pizza too. I've gotten my flight for Friday which is in two days. Just have to lie low until then and I'll be home free in wonderful Érie and I can't wait.

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been an hour since Josie threw me out. I know I was wrong to attack that Irish asshole but I'm just confused on who he is and I guess if I'm being honest I feel threatened by his and Josie's relationship. Rocky told me to just leave it be and get over her, but I can't and I don't want to. I'm completely drawn to Josie and just want it to work out with me and her. Nicole and I constantly fight because Josie's on my mind all the time that I constantly call Nicole Josie. I even call Rydel Josie from time to time. I'm completely addicted to that Irish beauty and she wants nothing to do with me... or so she says. I know she has feelings for me but she won't admit them. I overreacted at her apartment and I'll need to tell Sean I'll pay for the damages. My phone has been going off for the last hour but the only person I want contacting me is the one that probably never will again. I just pulled into the driveway of my family's house. Tonight is family dinner night and I'm definitely not looking forward to it. I turned the ignition off and sat in the driver seat for a moment before entering my interrogation.

I walk in and instantly am questioned.

"Dude what happened to you," asked Ryland sitting on the couch.

"Haha you told Josie how you felt and she kicked your ass huh," teased Ross.

"Whoa Riker, did you win at least," Rydel asked.

Rocky just sat next to Ryland laughing his ass off. I glared at him as I sat in the open recliner.

"I went to apologize to Josie about last night."

"Wait what happened last night," questioned Ryland.

*sigh* "I was at Redwood after I broke up with Nicole and I seen Josie grinding on this blonde guy. I got pissed off and broke them apart, yelled at the guy. Josie stepped in between us and told me to go away. I tried to ask her who the asshole was and she said it was none of my business. I have no right to know anything personal about her especially since I haven't talked to her in 5 months. After she left I tried to text and call until I finally went over there. That blonde guy answered her door, he refused to tell me where Josie was and well...I punched him, knocking him into the wall leaving a hole and then we went at it. Josie was right when she told me she was protecting me from him. That dude hits like a fucking train.

10 minutes later he just stopped mumbled something in gaelic and sat down on her couch and not a moment later Josie walked in. Blonde guy refused to talk and he got up and left told me to tell her what happened... I think his name was Justin or Teagan or-"

"Declan, " Rocky interjected.

"Yeah...wait how did you know?"

"Finish your story first."

"Well she dragged me to her bathroom to clean up my cuts. She has a massive toolbox for a first aid kit but anyways. She demanded answers and I told her why I was there and that I tried calling but apparently she changed her number 3 months ago. Thanks by the way for not telling me. I called Declan an asshole and she threw me out. Before I left I kissed her and she punched me for it. After that I stormed out. Now how do you know Declan, Rocky?"

"Yesterday when you were fighting with Nicole I stopped Josie and talked to her. I sent her a video back in Phoenix and it was of you basically confessing your love for her before she sent you that text in regards of Nicole but she never watched it until I made her then. Dude she looked heartbroken and I asked her why she wouldn't try working it out with you. She told me she's toxic and after everything that's happened she knows she can't make a relationship work with anyone. I asked her what she meant and she told me she was engaged to that Declan guy. He was apart of the Mafia with Josie and he got cross with a guy and had a hit on him. The boss of their group sent him into hiding, he faked his death and left without telling Josie. He met up with her again in Seattle three years later to tell her about the other Russian groups. She said after the accident with her sister she just gave up on everything and she has no desire to try not to mention she can't have kids now. She doesn't think a guy would want to be with her knowing she could never give him a child... Riker she's been through a lot and even though I think she's great and y'all would be perfect together I think you should just stop."

I sat there baffled. I can't believe that Declan guy is her ex-fiance. Rocky is telling me to stop pursuing her but I don't think I can.

"I-I can't believe she was engaged," I stutter out.

I look at my siblings and they seem to be shocked as well. 'How am I going to get over her?' This next half of tour is going to be impossible.

OoO (Josie) OoO

6:00 p.m. Sean was here and gone two hours ago and still no sign of Declan.

*knock knock knock* I walk to my door hoping it was Declan but it ended up being Milo and the guys.

"Hey gorgeous. Whoa what happened

here," Milo asks walking past me into my living room the other three following him looking at the aftermath of the Riklan (Riker +Declan) hurricane from earlier.

I followed and sat in the middle of the guys.

*sigh* "Riker came here when I wasn't around and Declan answered the door. They got into it last night at the bar and today it escalated into a fist fight. This happened around noon and I still haven't heard from Declan."

"Talk about a lover's quarrel," joked Derek.

"Ha yeah just what I want."

"So change of subject. What's our presents," Chris asked excitedly.

I walked to the tv mantle grabbing four envelopes and passed them out to the men before me.

"What's this for," Grant asked fanning through the cash bundle in the open envelope.

"It's a small thank you for touring with me and dealing with the Russians.

"Aww Josie, we wanted and needed them dead as much as you," said Milo.

"I know but y'all dealt with the drama of the band too and being stuck on a bus for six months. Y'all sacrificed a lot and I just want to say thanks."

"So um I don't mean to pry but does this mean you're leaving," asked Derek.

"Yeah. There hasn't been any sign of danger to R5 in months and I can't handle the drama with Riker anymore. Oh and Sean might be hiring y'all to stay on with the band. You guys seemed to enjoy touring so I thought it'd be a good opportunity."

"Really? Thanks Josie that's awesome," gushed Derek, the most excited of the four.

"Good," I smiled at them all. 'I'm going to miss these guys.'

The guys and I stayed up til about 3 talking and joking around until they called it a night. An hour later after clean up and a shower I drug myself into bed. I was drifting off to sleep when knocking began to resound through my apartment.

"Ugh why?!" I reluctantly crawled out of bed and padded to the door. I lazily fumbled with the locks before finally opening the door with a yawn.

"Well that's one way to greet someone," the masculine voice chuckled.

"W-what... are you doing here?.."

OoO (Visitor) OoO

I really have no idea why I'm here. This isn't my fight but I can't stand seeing Riker like this. Man I hate it when he falls in "love," but I can say in all honesty that this thing with Josie and him is different.

"Dude you think she's going to shoot us? It's like 4 in the morning," asked Ryland.

"Yeah man I really don't feel like being shot," retorted Ross.

"Guys we can't just let this continue. For one it's messing with our music, Rike has been too distracted. And two I think they both deserve to be happy with each other," I explained.

"Who knew the arrogant Rocky was suck a hopeless romantic," scoffed Ryland.

I rolled my eyes, "Y'all didn't have to come and if you're going to bitch the whole time I'd rather you hadn't."

"Sorry Rocky," the said in unison.

We stood in front of apartment #1221. I took a deep breath realizing I had never been in a situation like this before. 'Ah shit, please don't let me get shot.' I raised my fist and rapped on the door firmly. 'Ugh I'm gonna puke this was a stupid idea.' We stood there for a few moments listening for signs of life when the rattling of locks broke the silence. I held my breath as the door opened. 'Shit shit shit!' There stood a sleepy Josie in nothing but an oversized R5 jumper. 'Huh so she is a fan.' She was yawning and had yet to open her eyes to see us.

"Well that's one way to greet someone," Ross chuckled causing Josie to snap open her eyes, all traces of sleepiness gone in an instant.

"W-what are you doing here," she asked surprised.

"We want answers," I answered.

"Well you're looking in the wrong place," Josie replied starting to close the door.

I quickly reached out, stopping her actions with my hand firmly planted on the cold wood of the door.

"Josie please, we aren't leaving without talking this out."

She glared back at me. 'Oh damn it, I pissed her off.'

"Guys I understand you're worried about Riker's feelings for me but it's just an infatuation that he will soon realize when I'm not around. None of you really know anything about me. He's built up this unrealistic version of who he thinks I am. Hell we went 5 months without saying a single word to each other, if he's so in love with me then he wouldn't of been able to do that. So excuse me if I call bullshit on this so called 'love' scenario."

"Wow she makes a lot of sense," uttered Ryland.

"Yeah I guess you're right Josie but why can't you just give Riker a chance," I asked not prepared to give up so easily.

"Rocky I've told you since day one I'm very observant of people and I know this thing with Riker is dangerous and toxic. Please believe me when I say this is for the best. Now I'm done with this goodnight."

And with that she shut and locked the door.

"Guess this was a waste of time huh," asked Ross.

"Yeah I guess. How we going to get Riker over this," I asked my younger siblings.

"I say we do what Josie said," stated Ross, "Let Riker work through this infatuation. A few days away from each other will surely fix this whole thing."

"Yeah I guess," I agreed as we drove back home.

"Just hope it works," said Ryland. We all nodded in silent agreement.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Today is the day Torin and I fly back home. I've been completely alone since my impromptu meeting with Rocky, Ross and Ryland. No sign of Declan or Riker. There have been a few suggestive tweets from Riker but they were subtle enough to be a reference to any girl. I'm currently waiting on my cab to the airport. I'm so ready to be back home. The cab pulled up and I quickly got in with Torin in his travel crate on my lap and sat quietly for the ride.

An hour later we were taxing down the runway, taking off on a 11 hour flight. 'Here comes home.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

I'm going crazy I've been trying to listen to my brothers about what they found out the other night but I can't. It's like I'm under her spell or something. That reason is exactly why am currently walking up to her apartment door. 'I just hope Declan isn't with her.' I went to knock on the door but noticed it was open and Sean was with a group of people repairing the damage to the studio.

"Hey Sean," I said walking in.

"Oh hey Riker. What are you doing here," he asked startled.

"I came to talk to Josie... Where is she?"

"Oh umm she left."

"So y'all could do repairs?"

"Uh umm...yeah exactly."

'Why is he acting so weird?'

"Oh, ok so I guess I'll just see y'all at the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll tell Josie you stopped by. See you tomorrow at noon."

He smiled uneasy at me before turning back to supervise over the workers. I reluctantly left. 'I guess I'll just have to confront her tomorrow.'

My band and I were walking down the hall to meet up with Josie and Sean about what's to happen the next two weeks before we go on tour again. I walked in to see Sean and two girls that's were definitely not Josie. The first girl was shorter, pale skin, short jet black hair, almond brown eyes and a skinny almost sickly frame. The other was the epitome of Bimbo Barbie. 'What the fuck is this?' We all looked at Sean and the intruders with perplexed expressions painting our faces.

"Afternoon guys," Sean chirped with fake enthusiasm, "This is Micki and Cristina. They're here so we can choose your new tour photographer."

"What?!" We all responded in unison.

"W-what happened to Josie," asked Ratliff.

"Uh *ahem*...she...she left," Sean stammered out.

"What do you mean she left," Rydel asked, "Is she coming back?"

"Well...no she's not. She left yesterday."

"Yesterday," I cut in, "You mean she was already gone when I came by?!"

The band's eyes were staring at me skeptically.

"Well Riker, I didn't plan on you showing up to her apartment," Sean retorted.

"You guys should be glad she's gone," chimed in Bimbo Barbie, "she was fucking crazy."

"Excuse me no one was talking to you," Rydel snapped back glaring at the fake blonde across the table.

"She pulled a knife on me! Look," Bimbo squawked pointing to a gash on the table.

We all sat quietly staring at her until Rocky burst out laughing causing the rest of us to join, even Sean had to suppress his laugh.

"Ahem well I'm sure Josie had a good...reason," Ross explained still chuckling.

The bottle blonde just glared at us before getting up and storming out.

"I guess it's safe to say Cristina is not a possible candidate, yes," Sean asked trying not to smile.

Everyone, even the other photographer gave him a 'Duh' look.

"Just why did Josie leave especially without telling us," asked Ratliff. "She...she said it was time. She did her job."

"But I thought there were sti-"

"Exactly why she recommended her crew to join you on this next leg of the tour."

"Did she at least go back to Shannon," Rocky questioned.

"As far as I know... anyways this is Micki and I think she'll be a good photographer for you guys," Sean continued gesturing towards the tiny short haired girl sitting next to him.

"Let's look at her work and get to know her."

'This tour is going to suck.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Oh Riker's bad boy side slipped and jealousy took over. Josie's gone back home. Will time apart make the heart grow fonder or will Josie's absence ultimately spell trouble for R5?


	22. Chapter 22

OoO (Josie) OoO

I've been home for 4 months traveling around a bit taking scenic photos for a few travel magazines and brochures.

Last week Sean called me to inform me R5's tour will be coming to Shannon for three days and I had backstage passes for the last night being sent to me. I couldn't help the excitement and guilt I felt. I've missed them, but I know it was for the best. The band blew up my phone after they found out I left and all I could manage to say was 'sorry.' Derek and Grant joined R5 and every once in awhile I'll get an update and it seems they're doing great. Declan has completely disappeared again but this time I got an email saying "Goodbye, I'll always love you.-D"

Right now I'm getting ready to go to the pub for local's talent night. With nothing better to do I picked up playing and singing again, I've even written a couple songs too.

I'm dressed in ripped, distressed skinny blue jeans, black leather Kiickbak Motorcycle Boots, a black vintage punk skull tank top, finished off with a black bomber jacket.

A few months ago I retired my blue dip-dye for honey blonde and I'm currently curling it into soft curls which will end up wind blown anyways but oh well. I've done my makeup with copper eyeshadow and cat-eyes eyeliner with a turquoise accent liner. I added a light watermelon pink lip gloss before heading out. I grabbed my Ray Bans, phone, keys, and motorcycle helmet before locking my door.

It's a good thing Logan loves me and I was able to con him into leave my guitar in his office. While straddling my street bike I put in my wireless ear buds setting music to play on my phone that was in my inside pocket. I tucked my hair into my jacket zipping it up before putting on my full cover helmet. I had my nighttime face shield on but considering I'm riding into the sun I put on my sunglasses before shutting the shield. I started my bike and rode the ten minute stretch to Logan's Pub. 'Here's hoping to a great night...'

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been 4 agonizing months of touring and trying to get Josie out of my head. I was doing pretty good until I realized we're going to be in Shannon for three days.

We just finished a sightseeing photo session with Micki and have decided to check out the local's talent night at McGinnis' Pub. Everyone's excited for a night off before the concerts the next three days, seems like forever since we got to relax. After dressing in a black and gray striped long sleeve shirt, ripped skinny jeans and my black Chucks I decided to send out a quick tweet while I waited on everyone else.

.RikerR5: "Enjoying a night out here in awesome Shannon with the gang. So stoked for tomorrow's concert hope to see you guys there."

"How much longer guys," I hollered out to the others.

"Uh 20 minutes," Rydel answered.

"Great," I grumbled.

OoO (Josie) OoO

I've been at Logan's for about 20 minutes talking to a couple of the regulars along with Logan himself waiting for my turn on the stage.

"So Lynnie, you're singing tonight love," Logan asks.

I look up from my Rokk Saw to two seats down from me.

"Aye love, here in a few I will if you give me your usual intro" I replied with mild enthusiasm. My mind keeps wander back to a fun loving rowdy group I spent so much time with.

"Of course! It will be my pleasure."

5 minutes later Logan was nudging me to get ready. So I trudged to his office to grab what I needed.

OoO (Riker) OoO

We finally arrived to the pub and found an open table by the stage. We sat down and ordered a pitcher of beer for all of us while we got comfortable to watch the acts. As the current act is finishing up their song we sit there joking and discussing our set list for tomorrow. I notice what looks to be the owner step on the stage to introduce the next act. I see a woman standing off to the side with a guitar strapped on. She had her back to me as she quietly tuned the acoustic. I became mesmerized by her every move, I scanned my eyes over her features when I notice a hauntingly familiar Celtic clover on the mistress' right shoulder along with a noticeable scar. I audibly gasp causing everyone to follow my gaze.

"Is..that Josie," Ratliff asks.

Everyone shrugged. Then a booming voice over the microphone catches my attention.

"Alright shams. It's my absolute pleasure to introduce one of our very own. A nearest and dearest pain in our arses...Lynnie!"

"Lynnie," we all asked in unison watching the acoustic toting 'Lynnie' walking onto the stag kissing the announcer's cheek before sitting down.

"Wait wasn't that Logan," asked Rydel. We looked again and sure enough it was. We didn't spend much time around him for the week he was around. Guess we never heard him address Josie during that time. Josie situated herself on a stool before talking into the microphone.

"Aye, evening loves. I'm going to steal your time for a couple original songs if you don't mind. And if you do...well *Is cuma liom sa diabhal ."

The whole bar erupted in laughter. 'Still need to learn this damn language.'

She smiled back at everyone before beginning to strum her guitar. I instantly became enchanted by her movements on the strings, playing a somewhat soulful melody.

"She picked up the telephone

All she heard was dial tone

She really thought she heard it ring this time

She said what am I thinking I must be only dreaming

Or maybe it's the hundred times he's crossed my mind

Just tonight

《《 [Chorus] 》》

[ She said maybe I miss your lovin'

Maybe I miss your kiss just a little bit

Maybe I miss your body lyin' right next to mine

Maybe I miss your touch a little too much ]

Tossing and turning her skins still burning

From the fire in his hands

Runnin' on empty she needs somebody

But somebody wouldn't understand

Then the telephone rings

《《[Chorus] 》》

They talked about Savannah

Sweet home Alabama

And how he missed the way she always smiled

Are you coming back soon

By the Harvest moon

If I have to walk every mile on my knees

《《 [Chorus] 》》

《《 [Chorus] 》》

All of us were speechless and I couldn't help but wonder if that incredible song was about me (conceited I know, bite me).

The rest of the bar roared in wolf whistles and applause. Josie or I mean Lynnie smiled widely at the crowd. I've never seen her so happy. After the noise died down she started her next song.

"My first love was a wicked twisted road

I hit the million mile mark at seventeen years old

I never saw the rainbow much less a pot of gold

Yeah my first love was a wicked twisted road

My first love was a castle in the sky

I never thought I'd make it 'till I had the guts to try

and I sat up in my tower while the whole world passed me by

Yeah my first love was a castle in the sky

My first love was a fearless drive in rain

Scared to death I thought I'd never see his face again

They say God was crying so I guess he felt my pain

My first love was a fearless drive in rain

My first love was a wild sinful night

I ran out with the big dogs guess I had more bark then bite

even thought I won the battle in the end I lost the fight

Yeah my first love was a wild sinful night

My first love was an angry painful song

I wanted one so bad I went and did everything wrong

a lesson in reality would come before too long

Yeah my first love was an angry painful song

My first love was a wicked twisted road

I hit the million mile mark at seventeen years old

I never saw the rainbow much less a pot of gold

Yeah my first love was a wicked twisted road.

My first love was a wicked twisted road."

"Man I didn't know she was this talented," spoke Ross breaking us from our trance, "I wonder why she never tried to be a singer or at least a songwriter."

We all shrugged looking back to the stage to see another bar regular approach the stage before she could step off the stage.

"Hang on Jo-Jo, you can't leave without singing our song," the stranger said.

'Why does she have so many names?' Josie/Lynnie/Jo-Jo whatever her name is at the moment gave the guy a playful stern look before giving in, "Fine Gerard, I'll sing, but only one time and I'm done."

They smiled at each other before they got setup to play. A couple minutes later they were ready and everyone else were eagerly waiting. Gerard had a guitar and Josie switched to a violin. Two of Gerard's buddies joined to play drums and the bass. I can't get over how amazing Josie looks. "Guys she looks so...so.. happy doesn't she," Rydel asks in amazed watching the stage. We all gave our comments of agreement before we looked back to her when the music started again.

"The first pub we could stagger to was twelve steps from the plane

A Virgin flight to Shannontown the day it didn't rain

The laughing eyes of Ireland sparkling blue and green

With hair as black as Guinness stout and barely seventeen

We're back out on the cobblestones

Whiskey drunk and high again

Liquored up and gearing up for seven nights in Ireland

The corner booth is waiting for the session to begin

It's quiet as a mother's prayer 'till we all stumble in

And it's fifty happy voices mixed with whistles made of tin

And a piper man is blowing like the North Atlantic wind

They raised a glass to all of us and we all toasted them

Here's to Michael, Tom and Pat and seven nights in Ireland

Well we kissed all the girls goodbye and gathered in our gear

And when she walked me to the gate I swear I saw a tear

But then she looked into my eyes I knew she felt my pain

And only then I realized we were standing in the rain

So save our places at the pub and when the eyes are dry again

We'll come back another day for seven nights in Ireland"

Before the song was even over the whole pub was yell/singing along and with the last note everyone was smiling and laughing. In a blink of an eye Josie had stepped of the stage and vanished. A few minutes later she reappeared at the bar by a group of guys. She had her jacket on and a motorcycle helmet in her hand. I was debating on whether or not to approach her when all of a sudden a big fight broke out...

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Aye Logan you got your songs now I'm going to crack on," I said making my way out of the bar.

Logan and a few others said goodbye and I turned around just in time to be confronted with a very intoxicated and very angry female with short black hair.

"You destroyed every other girl's chance with him you know that," she asked slurring heavily.

"Excuse me, who are you and who are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking play dumb you know who I'm talking about. He loves you and won't notice anyone but you."

"Yeah, ok hun I think you need to call it a night," I said calmly, "Hey Logan, love she needs to be cut off."

He nodded looking at the inebriated woman.

"Fuck off bitch! You ruined my chance with him!"

"I don't know who you're talking about," I said a little more irritated setting my helmet on top the bar, "but if you don't watch your mouth I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

"Riker is all smitten with you and for what? You're a selfish homewrecker psycho whore."

My patience was almost gone with this mouthy floozy. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth trying to stay calm. I heard Logan shift in his seat. 'This is going to get ugly for her.'

"He loves a fake bitch and you don't even care. You should just slit your wrists already."

I was just going to ignore her comments until the little fuckhole spat in my face. 'How barbarian can you get?' After that little stunt all caution and logically reasoning was out the window.

I reached up to my face to wipe of her disgusting spit and looked back at her, "big mistake stupid little *striapach."

She stood there smirking like she had just achieved the greatest accomplishment. I lunged forward grabbing the collar of her shirt with my right hand as I brought my left fist to her face. Her smirk was quickly replaced with fear. I hit her once...twice...three times before she swung an open right hand to my face, scratching my cheek with her bitch claws. I continued to hit her with all my strength.

A few moments later I felt a pair of strong arms trying to pull my off the dumb little wench. I jerked violently away from the restraining force breaking away to go after her again as she fell to the floor.

I gathered her up again and proceeded to pound my fist into her face. I felt two pairs of hands on me this time. I tried to throw one last punch at her but missed and punched the stone floor instead. I felt pain shoot up my arm as a sicken crack resonated around us. I was drug outside by two strong bodies.

Once out in the cold air, reality slammed into me. With the anger and rage melting away I took in my environment and noticed the two restraining escorts, Derek and Grant. They looked at me cautiously blocking my path back into the pub. I stood in front of them trying to get my anger in check and once I was calm pain struck my like a bolt of lightning. "Ahh FUCK!"

I grabbed my left arm to see the bones in my wrist fractured and straining against the skin.

"Damn it! Who the fuck was that?! Wait... why the fuck are you two here?"

"R5 is here for their three day concert event around the area. We're their security and the bitch you just pummeled was your replacement," explained Grant.

"Oh...fuck."

And with that sirens echoed in the distance as I sat on a bench outside the pub.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** All songs used are not my own. For anyone curious of the bands who are the owners/performers I used 'Nobody's girl', 'Wicked twisted road' and 'Seven nights in Éerie' by Reckless Kelly and 'Alabama is by Cross Canadian Ragweed. I know they're not the same genre as R5 but I really liked the lyrics and thought they fit the purpose of the story.

*Is cuma liom sa diabhal- "I don't give a damn/shit"

*striapach- whore

(Just want to apologize again if any word I use in another language is inaccurate. I am third (yeah I know not very much) Irish myself but I do not speak the language and I definitely don't speak Russian. I tried my best to cross reference everything between at least 3 different sources but I know there's a huge chance it could still be wrong.)


	23. Chapter 23

OoO (Riker) OoO

We heard the fight escalate as a crowd began to form. We heard Logan hollering at Josie to stop. "Josie? Oh shit," we all said in unison and we began to push our way through the crowd towards the fight. Getting a view of the brawl I instantly realized the opponent Josie was fighting.

"Fuck Micki," I hollered out and my band mates eyes widened in horror.

Logan reached for Josie snd began to pull her back while a bloody Micki started to fall to the floor. Josie ripped away from the his grip and grabbed a hold of Micki before she slammed to the floor. Josie began to hit her repeatedly until Derek and Grant broke through the crowd and wrapped their arms around Josie. Josie threw one last punch but was pulled off balance and her last punch was thrown wildly. Everyone could hear bones cracking and groaned out in sympathy. Derek and Grant quickly escorted a livid Josie outside. I tore my gaze from the door back to the crumpled limbs of Micki on the floor. Logan was hovered over her with his phone pressed to his ear.

'Most likely calling an ambulance.' My band and I stood there stunned. Micki looked horrible. The whole right side of her face was bloody and beginning to swell and bruise. She seemed to be breathing steadily but she was incoherent.

"Holy shit," blurted out Rocky, "She almost killed Micki."

"I wonder what caused this," asked Rydel, "it's not like Josie to just attack someone."

After hanging up the phone Logan stood from the floor and faced us. Recognition briefly flashed across his face.

"Are you with her," he asked pointing to an unconscious Micki.

"Ahem yes we are," I answered.

"Well Riker your friend here approached Lynnie accusing her of ruining your friend's chance with some guy. She started to lash out calling Lynnie foul names. Lynnie tried reasoning with your friend until she spat in her face and Lynnie snapped. I'm sorry I really tried to pull her away from your friend but it's nearly impossible to restrain a livid Lynnie by yourself," Logan said chuckling a bit, "I called an ambulance for your friend. She seems to be fine except for the facial damage but other than that she's stable. What is her name?"

"Micki," answered Ross.

Logan nodded and turned back towards the bar grabbing Josie's helmet. He walked outside as the EMTs rushed in to aid Micki. Ross, Rocky and I maneuvered our way outside while Rydel, Ratliff and Ryland stayed with Micki.

We stepped out and to the right of the door we seen Logan crouched in front of Josie sitting on a bench. Her head hung low and she was trembling as she conversed with him. I went to walk to her but was stopped.

"Hey pretty boy I wouldn't go over there if I was you," Grant called out.

"W-why not," I asked reluctantly walking over to him and Derek.

"She's upset and in a lot of pain. She thinks y'all will think she attacked your photographer on purpose like she was jealous or something," informed Derek.

"We don't think that at all," answered Ross.

"Yeah we know Micki instigated the whole thing. Just glad Josie didn't kill her," Rocky joked half heartedly.

"Yeah Micki really crossed the line with Josie," Grant agreed.

"Wait you said she was in pain. Was that cracking sound coming from Josie," I questioned.

"We tried to restrain her and caused her to break her wrist, possibly her hand when she punched the floor," remarked Grant.

"Not to mention dislocated her shoulder too," Derek added.

"Well she needs to be taken to the hospital then," I said looking back to Josie.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Pain...agonizing pain is shooting through every nerve in my body. My body is shuddering trying to cope with the pain. I should be going to hospital but my helmet is still in the bar. The door opens and I assume it's the EMTs carrying out the girl who started all this so I don't even bother to lift my gaze from the cobblestone road. My view is obstructed by broad shoulders kneeling in front of me. I slightly sat back to meet his eyes.

Worry and concern stares back at me as Logan begins to rub my knees comforting.

"Hey Lynnie," he whispers, "how are you love?"

I scoff quietly raising my mangled wrist for him to see, "Oh just peachy," I retorted dryly.

*sigh* "Yeah you need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah I know."

The pub doors open again and I still ignore it, but Logan looks briefly.

"You sure did a number on their friend," he said absent minded.

"Ha yeah I guess I did. Was I in the wrong though?"

"No darling not at all. The bitch spat in your face after verbally harassing you. Don't feel like you're to blame for this."

"It's just I realized who she was talking about after the fact and was Riker, you know the bassist of the band I toured with a few months ago. It's going to look like a jealous rage when all this story is revealed."

"Oh so she that she had a chance with pretty boy blonde there, who by yhe way is staring at you all wantonly?"

*snort* "Yeah wantonly sure. She's the band's new photographer."

"Aye. And I'm serious he hasn't stopped looking at you and he's been stopped twice from walking over here."

"Yeah well he can stay right there. Did you grab my helmet?"

"Yes love, but Lynnie how do you plan on riding with your arm like that?"

"I guess its a good thing the throttle is on the right side, huh?"

I stood up taking my helmet from Logan and with a bit of difficulty slid it on. I had Logan pull my keys out of my left pocket and started to walk down the block to my bike.

I reached my bike and swung my leg over the seat. I inserted the key into the ignition when I seen a flash of blonde in front of me. 'Shit!..'

OoO (Riker) OoO

Logan is still talking to Josie so I can't talk to her. The pub doors opened and revealed two EMTs carrying a backboard with Micki strapped to it. She was conscious now but mumbling incoherent thoughts. After they had her in the ambulance and briefed us on her injuries I tore my attention back to the bench Josie was sitting on, only to find it vacant and Logan was talking to one of his employees. 'Shit.'

I beelined to Logan interrupting his conversation to ask where Josie went.

"She's driving herself to the hospital."

"What?! How? She has a fucking broken arm," I exclaimed, "where was she parked?"

Logan pointed in the direction she'd gone and I took off running. A few moments I seen her on a fucking street bike preparing to start it. I swiftly moved in front of her bike.

"How the fuck do you expect to ride this with one good arm," I asked harshly.

"None of your fucking business Lynch," she fired back just as harshly.

"The fuck it isn't. There is no way I'm going to let you drive like this," I said reaching for the keys but Josie was faster.

"Look pretty boy rock star, my well being is none of your business. This won't be the first time I've rode my bike with one arm now go back to your family and that little bitch photographer who's madly in love with you," she seethed glaring at me.

I watched as she reached to her jacket.

'Oh fuck!' "And if I don't are you going to fucking kill me?!"

"No but im pretty sure a bullet to your leg will get my point across," she answered revealing a matte black 9mm.

"You can't be serious. Look at who you're talking to Josie! I-I...I love you damn it!"

She laughed back holstering her glock again before starting the bike. 'Why is she so stubborn?'

"Sorry rock star," she hollered over the rumble of the motor, releasing the kickstand before slamming down her visor and riding away.

"What the FUCK," I yelled back to the bright red glow of her single tail light.

I stood there numb for a few minutes before I was pulled back to my surroundings by Rocky calling me. I turned and walked back to them in a daze.

"Hey Rike we're going to the hospital, you coming?"

"Uh...yeah sure." 'I can't believe she just laughed.'

OoO (Josie) OoO

I can't believe I laughed at Riker after he said he loved me.

"I'm such a bitch," I grumbled quietly sitting on the examination table getting a black 3/4 cast.

Once my black cast was molded and set I had to sit and wait to talk to the police while my pain killers kicked in. I sat in silence until there was a knock on the door and an officer walked in.

"What happened Josie," he asked.

*sigh* "Mitch it wasn't my doing. That girl was completely thrashed and talking shit looking for a fight. I gave her several chances to shut her mouth and walk away until she spat in my face and well you know what happened after that," I trailed off.

He nodded writing down my statement.

"Well she wants to press charges but too many witnesses have the same story as you. So I'm chalking this up as self defense and if you wish, you can press charges on her."

"No just as long as she stays the fuck away from me, I'm not pressing charges."

"Alright Josie I'm done here. Be safe getting home and I can't believe I missed it," Mitch laughed walking out to his partner in the hallway.

I smiled and shook my head as the nurse entered with my release forms. With my casted arm in a sling, my pain killers and my motorcycle helmet I started my short journey through the emergency room to the parking lot. I hoped the doctors had moved that photographer girl to a room but of course my luck sucks. At the last ER exam room stood R5 with Ryland, Derek and Grant.

'Ah Fuck me.' I knew it was pointless but I still tried to duck my head and pretend to be invisible.

It was very short lived when Ross called out to me, "Hey Josie, where you going?"

'Ok how can I get out of this?.. oh I know.' I quickly dug my prescription paper out of my back pocket, "sorry love can't be around your friend. Order of protection," I lied smoothly.

"Well what about us," asked Rocky. I glanced at Riker and seen hurt filled eyes glaring back.

"Not exactly but she is still affiliated with you all. So goodnight and bye," I said quickly while picking up my pace down the hall to my awaiting freedom.

I made it out the door and halfway across the parking lot before my freedom was taken away.

"Will you ever admit the truth to me," he asked.

*sigh* "Why can't you just accept what I've told you over and over again as the truth," I said stopping and keeping my back to him.

"Because your eyes never agree with your words."

I shook my head and refused to turn to him. I felt his hand placed gently on my bad shoulder as he walked around to stand in front of me.

"Riker please," I begged, "Why can't you see I'm ultimately just protecting you?"

"What about you? What about someone protecting you?"

I looked straight at him, "W-what?"

Riker reached for my waist and gently pulled me to him crashing his lips to mine. I hesitated for a moment before finally melting into his embrace, wrapping my good arm around his neck, dropping my helmet in the process. It clunked on the pavement momentarily breaking the intimate silence between us. Every shred of doubt or denial dissolved away in a love filled bliss.

In desperate need of air we slowly broke the kiss after what felt like forever. Riker rested forehead to mine smiling with his eyes closed.

"I've missed you so much Josie," he whispered causing me to smile in return.

"I've missed you too and I'm sorry for being a royal bitch."

He laughed, "you're really good at being a bitch."

"Hey," I said playfully smacking him.

"Sorry," he replied smiling as he gently kissed me again then wrapping me up in a loving hug.

"Please don't leave me again," he whispered into my hair.

A pang shot through my heart, "Riker I can't go with you."

"What, why not?"

"Ha I just beat the piss out of your photographer love. There's no way I'm going to be anywhere near her."

"Yeah well she's not our photographer anymore."

"Why not?"

"She deliberately started a fight in a bar of all places and she won't be able to photograph for a few months while she heals. So since she breached her contract she's fired."

"Oh," is all I could manage to say.

"Have to call Sean in the morning and if you're up to it, would you want to come back on tour with us?"

"It's going to be a little difficult with the cast, but I'll try."

"Great I'll let him know. Are you sure you're ok to drive?"

"Yes love I'll be fine. You need to get some rest. It's like 3 in the morning."

"Yeah we're leaving now," he said pointing behind me to the others, "You need rest too beautiful. I'll text you later on, ok?"

"Ok. You actually have the right number this time right," I teased.

Riker rolled his eyes, "yes."

We kissed one last time before we parted and went home.

OoO OoO OoO

The next morning I woke up sore and scrambling for my hydrocodone or a heavy mallet, anything to dull the throbbing pain in my wrist. I reluctantly crawled out of bed to my kitchen for water and wrap up my cast for a shower.

"Stupid cast and stupid girl for causing this fucking cast," I grumbled padding to the sink.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was grabbing a towel when my phone went off. I stepped to my nightstand and seen a text from Riker, "Hey my beautiful. Everyone is heading to check on Micki then we were wanting to see you, if you're up to it."

"Yeah sure let me know when you ready and I'll tell you how to get here."

45 minutes later I had gotten dressed, given directions and now was waiting for everyone to arrive. The doorbell chimed along with persistent knocking. 'Only R5.'

"It's open," I hollered while slipping my sling over my head trying to untangle it.

"Really that's how you treat company," Rocky teased walking into my kitchen.

"Well Rocky most people around here know to just walk in."

"And get shot? Fuck that."

"No need for that," I said pointing to a tablet on the counter displaying a security layout of my place.

"Oh," he said snatching a fresh baked cookie off the cooling tray.

I greeted everyone else with a hug and a cookie as well before we resided in my living room, Riker making sure I was sitting by him.

"So you're really coming back on tour with us," asked Rydel.

"Well I kind of owe it to you guys after breaking your photographer."

Everyone laughed.

"Well she wasn't that good anyways," said Ryland.

"Yeah but I think she turned out the safer choice between the two we had to choose from," said Ratliff.

"Yeah what the hell was Sean thinking with that blonde Bimbo," agreed Rocky.

"Hey I gave him a list of qualified photographers and trust me she wasn't on it. I don't know where he found her," I defended.

"Well yeah kind of figured with the way she talked about you," said Ross, "did you really pull a knife on her?"

'Shit' "Uh...yeah but she kept yapping that cock hole of hers. I gave her enough of a chance to shut it but she kept at it. Then she was dumb enough to get in my face, so I decided to intimidated her a bit by stabbing the table between her fingers," I said simply.

"Do you think he picked her in hopes you'd get mad and change your mind," asked Riker absent mindedly playing with a strand of my hair.

"Oh I'm positive that's what Sean was trying to do, but it almost ended up with the slut's throat slit honestly," I answered.

"If we had any doubts about your capabilities or "talents" before, we definitely don't now," replied Ryland.

"So when's the concert tonight," I asked changing the subject.

"Umm it's what 2 so in about 6 hours with a small sound check before," answered Ross.

I nodded back.

For the next three hours we talked and caught up on each other's lives while joking and making a late lunch for everyone. Rocky and his girl are now seriously talking marriage. Rydellinton is now on some top five relationship goals list. Ross is still searching for his Juliet but he's having a bit of fun along the way. Ryland is newly single, guess him and Sierra were better off good friends.

Fans have been asking about the song "Nobody's Girl" and been begging for them to sing it but they've been saying they don't have rights to the song which I'm thankful they've respected me enough not to adopt the song, but I'm going to let them have it. The song fits a man's voice better.

"Well loves did you really like 'Nobody's Girl'?"

"Uh yeah!" They all said together.

"Ok."

"Ok what," asked Riker cautiously.

"Put me as the writer and y'all can have that song and any other song you like."

"Wait really," asked Ross excitedly.

"Yes really. I'll be your photographer/ songwriter for awhile," I answered smiling at their excitement.

"So can we sing your song tonight," asked Ross hopefully.

"Yes."

"Awesome! Now we have to rearrange the set list."

"Don't forget notifying the lighting and sound techs," added Ratliff.

"Oh yeah yeah," answered Ross, "You have a pen and paper Josie?"

I chuckled lightly at the excitement as I walked to my study to retrieved the desired items.

The band organized their show while I talked to Grant and Derek.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Rage of the Irish came out in Josie, but honestly wouldn't we all want to do the same if someone spit in our face? Finally Josie and Riker get on the same page. Josie isn't running and Riker isn't pushing


	24. Chapter 24

OoO (After Concert #3) OoO

The concerts have gone great and the fans loved "Nobody's Girl." The band plans on making it a regular song in their set. Fans on Twitter have been more than welcoming of my return. Photography has been a bit of challenge but I've been managing and enjoying it. I didn't realize how much I've missed it.

All of us are currently hanging out in my living room as a sort of nightcap after tonight's concert. Ross and Rocky had begged me from the concert hall to my house to let them play the first song I had sung in the pub the other night.

After an annoying 20 minute drive of constant nagging I finally gave in.

I was sitting by myself on my leather loveseat across from the big bay window watching the band around me joke and learn my song "*Alabama" when a excruciating pain shot through my shoulder. I yelped in pain and Rydel screamed in horror.

Everyone's faces were painted in fear, Derek and Grant were already on alert checking out the windows with guns drawn. I looked down at my shoulder to see blood from a bullet pursing through the skin and muscle.

I swiftly reached over to the side table lamp, tilting it back on its hinge I revealed a thumb print scan pad. I pressed my thumb to the screen and in an instant safety doors slammed down over all doors and windows. Safety lights instantly illuminated my while property. The 70" flat screen tv on my mantle flicked on, showing all my camera feeds. Derek, Grant and I stood in front of the screen searching each camera for signs of the culprit.

Becoming frustrated I moved to my study to my computer and backtracked the security feed to when I was shot. I soon discovered a small shadowed figure posted up on a boulder adjacent from the bay window and moments later a shot was fired and the shadowed figure didn't hesitate at all to flee from the scene. I urgently searched other camera angles for the escape vehicle and found the gunman fleeing on a dirt bike. I tried to enhance the image for a clear angle of the license plate but it was to no avail.

"Son of a bitch," I growled slamming my laptop shut.

"Josie," Riker asked gently.

"Yeah," I answered through clenched teeth.

"Are you ok," he asked walking over to me eyeing my wounded shoulder.

Blood was rapidly seeping into my shirt.

*sigh* "Yeah Riker I'm fine. How is everyone else?"

"Yeah...ok just a bit shaken up."

"Well I'm glad y'all are unharmed."

"What about your shoulder?"

"Ah it's fine love. Quick stitch no biggie."

Riker looked at me concerned and doubtful "Josie..."

"Riker I promise. This isn't the first time ya' know," I said obviously.

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I guess your right."

We returned to the living room to everyone else. Derek left to retrieve items to stitch me up.

"Is everyone ok," I asked looking at Rydel who was pale and shaking.

Everyone hesitantly nodded their heads still looking freaked out. 'Damn it, they didn't need this.'

Derek returned with the suture kit, "Kitchen McGrath?"

"Uh, yeah. I suggest y'all occupy yourselves for a bit, this might get a little... uncomfortable," I informed grabbing a bottle of Jameson and taking a big gulp as I joined Derek and Grant in the makeshift O.R.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I feel like a failure and I completely underestimated my knowledge on Josie. She was just shot...again! And I'm just here stumbling around like a moron not knowing how to help her. We are quietly sitting in Josie's massive living room, desperately trying not the think about what's about to happen in the kitchen down the hall.

"So, *ahem*, I think our fans will really like Josie's songs," Ross said his voice shaking as he tries to break the uncomfortable tension in the air.

"Y-yeah should be a nice addition to our sh-"

"Ahhh! Son of a bloody Bitch!" Josie's scream sliced through the house. We all tensed in fear.

"Could of warned me you fucking Jack Wag- Ahhh! Fucker!"

We couldn't help but chuckle as Josie continued to rant on about Derek's surgical abilities.

"Grant you better not let her go," Derek warned.

"Hey haha she has every right to beat your ass after that," Grant laughed back.

Rocky and I cautiously crept towards the kitchen entryway to see Josie sitting in a dining chair with Grant pinning her arms behind her. Derek had a lamp directed on Josie's shoulder while meticulously sewing up her wound. We reached the dining table to see an array of bloody swabs, bandages, wrapping tape, alcohol bottles, a small tin dish with bloody bullet fragments and the steel forceps used to extract them from Josie's shoulder.

"Hey Josie at least it's the same arm as your cast," joked Grant trying to lighten the mood.

Josie laughed slightly, smiling through the pain.

She looked up and noticed Rocky and I, "W-what *hiss* what are you two doing in here? You all shouldn't be seeing this."

"Relax mother," Rocky teased, "We can handle seeing some blood."

Josie mildly glared at Rocky before shaking her head and chuckling lightly.

A few minutes later Derek had finished with Josie and she looked completely drained.

"There's five spare beds and the couch in the living room folds out. I don't want y'all leaving tonight," Josie slurred out.

We all easily complied. I helped Josie stagger to her room and aided her in dressing for bed. I was currently helping her slip out of her shirt when Josie started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just payback for LA," she giggled with a drowsy smile.

I smiled fondly back at the auburn beauty before me. 'Gah I love this girl.' I finished helping her change and gently settled her under her covers. I walked to her door shutting the light off. I proceeded to close the door when her soft voice stopped me.

"You're staying with me tonight right?" She sounded so weak and vulnerable. "Of course beautiful. I'll be back soon."

I could faintly see a smile grace her angel like face before I left back to the others downstairs.

"She sleeping," asked Rocky.

"Yeah," I nodded back, "Man I can't believe tonight."

"Josie's a little beast," said Rocky.

"Right," agreed Ryland.

I looked over at Rydel tucked under Ratliff's arm and quietly walked over kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey Delly, you ok," I asked.

She nodded numbly against Ratliff.

*sigh* "C'mon let's get you to bed," I said getting Rydel amd Ratliff to one of the spare bedrooms.

Everyone else were figuring out sleeping arrangements and I decided to say goodnight and return to Josie.

I silently entered the master bedroom to see Josie in the same exact spot I left her in. 'How does she not move when she sleeps?' I stripped down to my boxers and eased myself under the cover beside her. I took the chance and slipped my arm around her waist gently, waiting a moment for her to smack me but it never came. I fell asleep instantly smiling at the girl I love so much.

OoO (Josie) OoO

I woke up late the next morning to singing and laughter. I smiled and sat up but that smile was soon replaced with a grimace of pain. I eased out of bed and wrapped my arm in it's sling. My head was pounding as I lugged past everyone in the living room to the kitchen. Nobody even noticed me, too caught up in their own world. I reached my awaiting destination of hydration and hydrocodone. I stood silently leaning against the counter willing the pain to subside.

All of a sudden Riker rushed in the kitchen concern plastering his face; startling me I dropped my glass of water on the floor ultimately scattering glass everywhere.

"Bloody hell," I snapped, "what is your problem?"

"Y-you were gone. I...I-I thought something happened to you. I'm so sorry Josie, are you ok," Riker asked feeling guilty.

*sigh* "Yeah I'm fine," I said cleaning up the mess.

"Here let me get that. It's my fault after all."

I smiled at him gratefully as I left to get dressed and packed for the for the road.

An hour later I was showered, dressed and packed. I was currently checking over my arsenal while Riker quietly observed from my bed.

"You have one hell of a stash of weapons," he said.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and smiled before zipping up my fully stocked battle bag.

"Yeah better safe than sorry," I said wincing in pain as I picked up my camera and battle bags.

"Here you get your camera bag and I'll get the others," Riker offered walking to me.

I tried to protest but he swiftly planted a sweet kiss to my lips, rendering me effectively speechless.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Riker smiled at me before walking out, I trailed closely behind smiling and shaking my head. 'Gah I love this guy.'


	25. Chapter 25

OoO (Josie. Tokyo, Japan) OoO

Our next stop from Ireland was Russia and now Japan. 'Good to know the tour manager still isn't organized.' We're on the tour bus from the airport having yet another pointless discussion about none other than music. The usual topics such as 'who sang it better' 'what album is the best' and 'what music scandals are true.' I'm sitting on one of the couches under Riker's arm, I have my casted arm loosely wrapped across his toned abs and my legs draped over his lap. I was currently fighting sleep after staying up most the night editing photos from the previous concert.

"Sweetie why don't you go lie down," Riker whispered in my ear.

"Nuh uh," I groaned back childishly sinking into Riker's side more.

Riker chuckled softly wrapping his arm around me tighter.

"You're so cute," he mumbled pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

I leaned into his kiss as I smiled up at him, "do you really want me to quit smothering you and go lie down?"

"You could never smother me. I just figured you'd like to stretch out and be comfortable. Besides being smothered by a beauty like you...what a way to go," Riker flirted winking.

I smirked back and playfully nudged him before I swung my legs to the floor. I leaned up and gently kissed his lips lingering a bit. I pulled away before Riker deepen it, he groaned as I slipped out of his grasp and staggered to my bunk, well actually Riker's bunk turned ours.

Several hours later we arrived at the venue and I was jolted out of a dead sleep to thousands of screaming Japanese fans. Unfortunately my startled awakening caused me to fall out of the bunk and onto the floor.

*thud* "Son of a bitch," I groaned. "Shit, Josie! Are you ok," asked Ratliff. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll never get use to fangirls."

Ratliff laughed as he held out a hand for me to grab.

"Well luckily for you Japanese fans seem to be the our second most extreme fans we deal with so it won't get much worse," he chuckled.

"Yay," I answered unenthusiastic.

I looked around the bus to see I was the only one not ready, "Well looks like I'm behind."

"Uh yeah, Riker didn't want to wake you," Ratliff explained.

"I guess I can't be mad then, huh?"

Ratliff smiled and shook his head.

I rushed to the back lounge to change. I was currently standing in the middle of the lounge in my jeans graphie converse and a teal lace bra and I was becoming increasingly frustrated with my fitted burn out t-shirt. I was struggling to pull my shirt over my cast and failing miserably. I screamed in frustration, no matter what I did the shirt was stuck half way up my cast. There was a small knock on the door and Riker's head peaked around.

"Josie? Is everything al- oh."

I'm sure the sight of me was quite amusing. I looked at him and sighed exasperated. "It's stuck," I pouted holding up my cast.

Riker grinned walking towards me trying not to laugh.

"It's ok love you can laugh," I giggled at him and he finally giggled back.

"I'm sorry I don't want to be mean," he laughed inspecting my situation.

After a few tugs and twists he finally managed to slipped the sleeve over the cast and at last I was able to pull the rest of the shirt on.

"May have to cut this off later," I said smiling at the mischievous grin plastered on Riker's face.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me hungrily.

I pulled away and swatted his chest, "I said later mister. You have thousands of hysterical fans to please."

I turned to walk to the front of the bus.

"Arrrg," he whined still clinging to my waist following me through the bus.

"You make it really hard to overlook the three years difference between us when you whine like that," I teased.

"Hey," he protested, "you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well I never thought I'd be living a cougar life," I laughed back.

Riker growled and tickled my hips. I broke into a fit of giggles before flipping Riker over me onto the living area floor.

*oompf*

"Oh shit! Sorry Riker."

"Haha, it's ok Josie."

The rest of the group had burst into laughter as well.

"Are you hurt," I asked helping him up. "No I'm fine. I promise baby I'm good. Calm down."

I gave him a pointed look before grabbing my camera bag. Riker stood by the bus door with the others, he held out his hand for mine and I gladly accepted it. Riker instantly intertwined our fingers and held on firmly to my casted hand. I gripped my camera that hung around my neck with my other hand and turned it on.

As the door opened and the band members began to file out between Derek, Grant and two other hired guards. I rapidly snapped shots of the screaming fans as we pushed our way through the sea of bodies, Riker never loosened his grip on me. We reached the stadium door and were hurriedly pushed through.

Once inside we were greeted by the event coordinator and brought to the green room. R5 rushed the room eagerly like kids set loose in a candy store. They looked over all the tables filled with food and gift bags. I hung back with Derek and Grant and snapped photos of the band's excitement. Minutes later everyone calmed down and prepared for the show. Ryland was due on stage in five minutes and I was asked to photograph his set so I'm sitting with him at a table getting briefed on his new show. While Ryland spoke I dug through my bag for my hydrocodone, taking two. Riker must of been watching me like a hawk because as soon as I put my script bottle back he was in my ear making me jump.

"Are you ok?"

"Geez, yes I'm fine just between falling earlier and shirt fiasco I'm getting sore," I explained with my hand clutching my pounding heart, praying for it to regulate.

Riker looked at me skeptically as the stage manger notified Ryland it's time.

"Trust me réalta rac. I'm 5 by 5," I assured him kissing him quickly before leaving with Ryland.

And for the first time in years I felt content which worried me to no end considering my past experiences with being happy. 'How long will it be this time before everything crumbles again?'

OoO (6 weeks later) OoO

"Riker stop! Please! No stop I can't breathe," I cried out in a fit of laughter. We're in our hotel room in Johannesburg, South Africa, today is our day off. Riker has been trying continuously for the past hour to have me sing to him but I'm being stubborn. Now he has me pinned down on our bed tickling mercilessly.

"Sing for me and I'll quit."

"N-n-no! I'm...not a singer! Please hahaha stop tickling me, PLEASE!"

Riker stopped momentarily with my arms pinned above my head. I finally was able to catch my breath when I noticed Riker was staring at me intently.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and crocked my head to the side, "Riker?"

He blinked once and a Cheshire smile slowly crept across his lips, "You're perfect and I think you should show the world that. Come on stage and sing a duet with me."

"You're insane," I laughed back.

"I'm completely serious," he said releasing my arms, "let's write and sing it at our last concert. Ross could take over photos for the song."

"You're not joking are you," I asked incredulously as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"I swear I'm not. What do you want me to do to prove it, swear an oath on the bible," he asked scrambling off the bed to look in the hotel drawers for the holy book.

I sat up fully in the middle of the bed and smirked in amusement watching Riker's boxer clad ass bouncing across the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," he called out in frustration grabbing his phone to make a call.

"Hey do you have a bible in your room?"..."Don't ask questions just look please." ..."No Rocky I'm not eloping with Josie." ..."Just look I have something to prove to her."... "What?! Dude no just...just look."..."Seriously? What the hell is up with this hotel not having bibles?"..."Yeah yeah. I'll explain later."..."Seriously I will."..."Alright bye."

Riker hung up the phone and glanced over at me, "Alright quit your smirking this isn't over."

"How do you figure it's not," I asked watching him fiddle with his phone.

"Because...of...this," he said eagerly sitting next to me on the bed, handing me his phone.

I gazed at the screen and began laughing, "Y-you did not...just... download a...bible app," I giggled.

Riker sat smiling triumphantly, "Yes. I. Did. I told you I'd prove it to you."

"You're too much," I replied kissing his cheek.

"So will you write and sing a duet with me," he pleaded with pitiful puppy eyes.

*sigh* "Fine...but only one song."

"Awesome! Let's start. We could even get the rest in on the writing process."

"Sure sounds good, but this is probably something you should be wearing pants for," I teased snapping the elastic band of his boxers.

"Why? Is it distracting for you," he asked wiggling his brow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Not as much as you would like it to be."

"That's cold," he pouted crossing his arms pretending to sulk.

"Oh no. Did I hurt my rock star's feelings?"

I began to poke and tickle Riker's sides, causing him to squirm and giggle; ultimately defeating his pouting.

"You'll be the death of me, you know that," Riker asked jumping off the bed and effectively out of my grasp.

I laughed lightly watching him pull on black basketball shorts and a light gray Struts t-shirt. He grabbed a couple notebooks and pens from his bag before plopping back down on the bed to text Rocky about the whole duet deal. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Hey I didn't know you were a fan," I observed pointing at the logo on the shirt.

Riker peered down at his shirt then smiled at me, "Yeah the band and I went to a concert of theirs a few years back when we on tour in the UK. We didn't really know much about them but all the locals said we wouldn't be disappointed, which turned out to be more than true. We managed to get backstage after the show and meet the band. It was a pretty awesome night. Are you a fan?"

"Yeah they're a good band."

"Well hey they're going to be in same area as us when we get to Australia. Maybe we can catch their show or something."

I smiled back, "Mr. Lynch are you trying to setup a date with me?"

Riker instantly blushed with embarrassment, "well not now if you're going to tease."

I laughed and smacked his shoulder, "well if you change your mind, I'd be more than happy to."

Riker flashed me a quick smile before our attention was drawn to Rocky pounding obnoxiously on the door.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So I had to add a bit of a lovey dovey couply scene between Josie and Riker. Just one of a few couply moments, figured i couldn't have drama and action the whole story. Next chapter contains their duet and their date in Australia.


	26. Chapter 26

OoO OoO OoO

12 hours of collaboration, energy drinks, take out food and numerous jokes later Rocky, Riker and I had finally finished Riker's duet he wanted. We were finishing the final copy before singing through it for the rest of the group.

"Haha dude that's such a dumb joke," Rocky chuckled.

"Hey it wasn't that dumb. Maybe you just didn't understand it," Riker defended.

"Alright! Alright guys enough with the bitching," I protested breaking up the brotherly quarrel.

"Fine. What about you Josie, do you have a good joke," Rocky asked smugly.

I stared back at him challenging, "I have one."

"Annnd," he challenged back.

"Ok but I'm not claiming it to good ok?"

They both nodded waiting for my story.

*ahem* "Ok. A Frenchman, a German, and an Irishman all walk into a bar. Each of them order a shot of whiskey. The bartender sets the glasses up with a fly in each one. The Frenchman says, 'Mon dieu! I cannot drink this.' So he gives it back. The German picks out the fly and drinks his whiskey anyways. The Irishman grabs the fly by the throat, turns it upside down and says, 'Spit it out! Spit it out'!"

Silence. Each man stared at me blankly. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me!' All of sudden you could see the lightbulb finally flicker on and both men broke out into hysterical laughter. "Geez took y'all long enough to get it. I figured my shitty attempted at a French accent would've been enough for at least a chuckle," I teased back.

"Alright your joke was better than ours," said Rocky.

"Ok let's finish this. I texted the others and we're meeting in the banquet room," informed Riker staring at his phone.

"Good because all lyric and music sheets are done," I retorted printing and saving our new song.

We all pulled on our shoes and grabbed our phones and room keys. Riker and Rocky strapped on their guitars and slung them around to hang on their back out of the way. We exited the room and strolled down the hallway to the elevator. The three of us stepped into the elevator and I pressed the button for the first floor.

Five floors later the elevator doors dinged open and we made our way to the banquet room to meet the others. Entering the room we were greeted with Ross, Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland, Derek and Grant. Ross and Ratliff had their phones and go pros setup to record. Rocky and Riker quickly sat up chairs with me sitting between them. They began to play as Riker prepared to sing.

"If you were the ocean and I was the sun

If the day made me heavy and gravity won

If I was the red and you were the blue

I could just fade into you."

I glanced up at everyone nervously before taking a deep breath to sing.

"If you were a window and I was the rain

I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain

I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through

Then I'd just fade into you."

Riker/Josie

"In your heart, in your head,

in your arms, in your bed under your skin,

Til there's no way to know where

you end and where I begin."

Riker

"If I was a shadow and you were a street

The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet

Til the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon

Then I'd just fade into you."

Guitar break- Rocky

Riker/Josie

"In your heart, in your head,

in your arms, in your bed under your skin

Til there's no way to know

where you end and where I begin

I wanna melt in I wanna soak through

I only wanna move when you move

I wanna breathe out when you

breathe in."

Riker

"then I wanna fade into you."

Josie

"If I was just ashes and you were the ground

And under your willow they laid me down

There'll be no trace that one was once two

After I fade into you."

Riker/Josie

Oh-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh (3x)

Then I just fade into youuu.

Oh-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh (3x)

Then I just fade into you." (3x)

Rocky ended the song with a final strum of his acoustic. I stole a glance at the others and shock etched their faces.

Riker cleared his throat, *ahem* "...sooo? What do y'all think?"

"That was...awesome," Ross exclaimed grinning.

The others quickly agreed making the three of us smile widely.

"You're going to record that for the next album right," asked Rydel.

"No," I interjected instantly.

"What?! You have to," everyone yelled back.

"Look I already agreed to sing it on stage at the last concert in San Diego. I'm not interested in becoming a singer of any kind ok," I retorted sternly.

"Still think it should be a bonus track on the next album," protested Ratliff. Everyone agreed and I rolled my eyes.

"Josie seriously. That's a hit song and it sounds perfect with you and Riker," said Ryland.

Everyone was watching me.

"At least think about recording it, please," added Rocky.

"If anything will you record it with me so we always have it," begged Riker with puppy eyes.

*sigh* "Fine let's get it over with," I said failing to keep a straight face.

Riker grinned and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Awesome I'll set it up when we get to Australia in two days," reported Rocky.

We all nodded in return before packing up and returning to our rooms to finish out our time in Johannesburg before our flight the morning after.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Riker man, I can't get this song outta my head," retorted Ross as we sat around the sound board listening to the final mockup of Josie's and my duet 'Fade into you.'

I grinned widely, "thanks."

"We need to get Josie talked into releasing it for the next album," added Rocky.

*sigh* "Yeah I know but she said to have Rydel and Ellington sing it if we want the song released so badly," I answered.

"This is your guys song and y'all should be the only ones to sing it," rejected Rydel.

"I know," I exclaimed frustrated, "I can't just force Josie to do it ya'know?"

Everyone sighed in defeat.

"Look we have our deal with the Struts in about an hour so I'm going to get ready. I will try to convince her to change her mind, but until then keep this song to yourselves," I said looking straight at Rocky and Ross, knowing they'd be the two to post a clip on Twitter or Instagram.

Everyone reluctantly agreed before I got up and left Ross's room. 'They should know as well as I do Josie is stubborn.' I shook my head in annoyance before enter my room.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Sydney Australia. Out of all the places we've travelled, not including Ireland, I have to say this is my favorite. Riker and I are meeting up with the Struts before their concert tonight since Riker wanted a chance to actually talk to yhe band members.

I can't wait for the look on Riker's face when he realizes I'm actually veey good friends with all members of the band. Apparently he didn't look very closely over my resume and past groups I worked with. 'This should be interesting.'

We're in a corner booth at the bar of the hotel the band is staying at waiting for the others to arrive.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," said Riker practically vibrating with excitement.

"Me either," I replied desperately trying to hide my amused smile.

We sat quietly talking about random topics when a voice in a thick English accent bellowed throughout the bar.

"I don't fucking believe it!"

Riker and I both turned our gaze to the voice both smiling. Riker and I both slid from the both to greet the members.

"Luke great to see you man," Riker greeted holding his hand out.

The lead singer completely ignored Riker and instantly wrapped me in a bone crushing hug lifting me off the ground and causing me to laugh. Riker stood next to us completely baffled.

"Close you mouth love you'll catch flies," I teased patting his chest.

"Neala did you not tell him you knew us," asked Luke Spiller.

I glared at Luke for using my middle name before Turing back to Riker.

"H-how wait, what," he babbled out.

"How 'bout we sit," suggested Adam, the guitarist.

Riker and I took our original seats as Luke, Adam, Jed(bass) and Gethin(drums) slid into the other side.

"Riker man you set this whole thing up without knowing Josie was our friend," asked one bass player to another.

"I-I just thought she was a fan," Riker answered still somewhat in a daze.

"Well in my defense I thought you seen the list of artist I worked with," I defended.

Riker just stared at me, "you toured with the Struts?"

"They were the first gig I had as a concert photographer," I explained.

"Yeah we gave Neala here her christening into the music world," boasted Luke.

"For fuck's sake Lu stop calling me Neala," I snapped irritated.

"Oh c'mon now love you enjoy it," Luke teased nudging my shoulder.

I looked back over at Riker who wore a defeated expression, "hey you ok?"

"I just thought this would be impressive to you me being able to setup meeting a band you liked."

"C'mon now love this is very impressive and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but you were so excited. I haven't seen these goons in years. This is great."

Riker just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Uh did we start something," asked Jed uncomfortably.

I gave Riker a pointed look and he reluctantly shook his head.

After a moment of awkward silence Luke changed the subject to a mutual subject of music while Adam ordered us drinks and for the next couple of hours we sat and chatted; telling jokes and life experiences. Luckily Riker got over his sulking at least for the time being and joined in on the conversation and laughter.

The cab ride back to our hotel was tense once again as Riker stayed on the far side of the seat putting as much distance between us as he could. Halfway back as the taxi waited on a red light I took the opportunity to step out of the cab. Deciding walking alone would be better than being stuck in a confined space with someone who's purposely ignoring me as if I had done something so terribly wrong. I ignored Riker's shocked look and momentary protest as I slammed the car door behind me and set forth a calming walk to the hotel. 30 blocks seemed like enough time for me to calm down and not want to break his face.

'What right does he have to be mad at me? It's not my fault he didn't look at my rep sheet. Would he have rather me be a bitch and say I knew tham and are old friends? This is fucking shit!'

My mind was running rampant as my ignored phone continuously vibrated in my pocket. I was about halfway back when a pair of arms jerked me into an alleyway and slammed me against the brick wall. 'Fan-fucking-tactic! I'm pissed off and now I have some asshole trying to mug me. Just great!' I peered up at my intruder only to notice I being held against the wall by two Jersey Shore rejected lunks.

'Great.' Only until he spoke did I notice the man in a tacky three piece that could probably feed a starving country three times over. His gangly posture despite the power suit reminded me of that dumb vulture from the Looney Tunes and despite the situation I couldn't help the cocky grin that cracked my face as I imagined the man before me repeating the lines of that damn bird.

"Josalynn McGrath. I see you're still alive. Pretty brave of you to be so calm and smiling given you current...predicament."

"What predicament? Oh you me your muscle heads here? Please they're just a couple steroid induced bitches," I laughed winking at the two hired muscles, "as for the being alive bit guess you should've made sure they could actually shoot huh?"

"He was my best shooter you little bitch."

"Hope you didn't pay to much."

The man before growled in irritation as he squared off and punch me in the ribs. Despite the obvious pain I couldn't help my ornery nature and I laughed in his face.

"I take back my previous statement. You're the bitch." 'Yep that triggered a whole new rage. Bring it...'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So Riker's pride is hurt and Josie got caught off guard in a alley by the man who sent someone to kill her back in Ireland. Could this be the end for her, alone in a dark damp alley?

*joke- snagged from a movie 'Crossfire Trail'

*Fade into you- Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** So I just realized my timeline may seemed a bit jacked but remember this was a complete world tour multiple stops in every country kind of thing. So they've been tour for over a year now. Hope that will clear things up before reading this chapter. Enjoy!

OoO (Riker) OoO

What the hell is wrong with me?! Josie and I had an incredible time with the members from the Struts but my stupid pride has turned me into a complete and total asshole and caused Josie to leave me in a taxi at a red light. And now I'm sitting here in my hotel room calling her nonstop but all calls and texts go unanswered. Growling in frustration I toss my phone on my bed grabbing my room key and heading down the hall to see if Josie had at least made it back to her room. I knocked several time and was greeted with a deafening silence each time. 'Where the fuck is she?'

Reluctantly I trudged back down the hall but instead of returning to my room I stopped a door short and rapped on the door. A few moments later it opened displaying a highly annoyed brunette.

"What the fuck Riker? Why are you here," asked Rocky yawning and lazily scratching his stomach.

*sigh* "Josie's upset with me."

"And what did you do now?"

"I didn't," I defended

Rocky gave me a pointed stare before retreating back into his room mumbling 'bullshit.'

I followed him in and flopped in the lounge chair while he fell face first into the bed.

*sigh* "I had this great night planned to give her a once in a lifetime opportunity to sit down a talk to a band she like and well," I hesitated knowing before I even said it my actions were uncalled for.

"She knew the band Rock," I exhaled in defeat, "and even though I had every chance in the world to know this, I didn't. And she didn't want to ruin this moment because of my excitement."

"And what dumb shit did you do when you found out," Rocky asked mumbling around the pillow he had buried the side of his face in.

"Ugh I fucking sulked like a spoilt child that didn't get his way. I got over it while we were with Luke and the guys but as soon as we were alone in the cab I turned into the biggest douchebag. I purposely stand on one side of the cab leaving Josie on the other. I was scowling and ignoring her all because I was mad at myself for not being able to impress her a-"

"When has Josie ever shown signs of being a woman that needs to be impressed? You're doing that same stupid shit like when you tried to make her jealous. Gah Riker she's a grown mature fucking woman that tried to make you happy by letting you take her on the date you planned even though she already knew the band. Isn't love supposed to be about selflessness and all that shit? Man you're fucking dumb," Rocky ranted before sinking into the bed further.

"I know! *sigh* I fucking know alright?! I pissed her off so much she fled from the taxi when it stopped at a red light and disappeared into the night. And now she's not answering her phone so I fucking apologize," I snapped back slamming my fist onto the arm of the chair.

"Dude do you really blame her? I'm surprised she didn't jerk you out of that taxi and beat your ass right then and there," Rocky retorted chuckling lightly.

I glared at him before huffing a sigh of annoyance, "not helping."

"Who said I was trying to help fucker? You woke me up to bitch about your damn relationship."

"Yeah well fucking sorry. I wouldn't be here if Josie would answer me."

"Dude just go to your room watch a movie and calm your ass down. She'll talk when she doesn't feel like beating you to a bloody pulp."

I looked at Rocky incredulously for a moment before realizing he was right.

"Fine but if she doesn't I'm blaming you for the bad advice," I grumbled walking towards the door.

"Yeah sure, what the fuck ever man," Rocky hollered back as I shut his door and stood in the lone hallway.

I glanced back in the direction of Josie's room and took a faltering step before ultimately stepping into my room. 'What have I done? I'm a fucking moron!' I fell back on my bed with growl of frustration before looking at my discarded phone. 'Nothing.' "Fuck," I grumbled at to the cool air of my quiet hotel room. 'Where are you Josie?'

OoO (Josie) OoO

"You're fucking laughing at me?!"

"Of course I am bitch boy. You honestly think just because you dress like dear old dad you could fool me into think you're Mikhail. You're his 20 year old disappointment Stepan. What did daddy do give you the task of killing me as a way to prove yourself to the family business? Aww I'm touched I truly am."

Mikhail's son's eye darkened with rage as he stepped into me inches from his nose touching my cheek. My sinuses were being choked by his musky cheap cologne and the stench of cigarettes. 'Geez kid personal space much?'

"You know nothing," he seethed pointing a finger in my face as peered at me from the side, "I don't need to prove myself bitch."

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"But if you're so inclined to find out just how much of a man I am," the little vulture paused to give my body a once over, "I may make time to show you."

He lightly traced my jaw line with the knuckles of his left hand. My skin was crawling from the feeling of his cold dry skin on mine. Bile turned in my stomach and I resisted the urge to lurch all over this child on a power trip. Obviously pleased with my repulsed reaction Stepan gripped my chin and looked me straight in the eye, "maybe I should fuck you in front of that little guitar boy of yours. Show him how to really use this body of yours."

He looked over my body one more time before meeting my eyes again, "what do you say to that darling?"

"I wouldn't want your boyfriend here to be upset for taking away his bitch," I sneered gesturing my head to smaller of the two goons.

His rage filled eyes flashed with intensity while he turned his back to me and paced the small distance of the alley.

"You're a foolish bitch," he growled coming back to his previous position.

I smirked at him knowing he would crack soon, "I'm sorry, do you prefer the big guy here?" I leaned my head to the biggest lunk.

"Tell me boy is it true what they say about steroid use? Does it cause a man to be sporting a pair of raisinettes," I asked laughing at the anger rolling off the two offended individuals. The biggest goon slammed me against the wall before Mikhail's son back handed me across the left side of my face and in true bitch fashion he just had to use the hand sporting a big gauty ring. I tasted blood filling my mouth and began to laugh again.

"You stupid whore," Stepan growled making me laugh hard, "you should've been smart like your skank sister and died."

This time he crossed a line. My annoyance slammed into pure anger and strained against my lunk restraints to get as close to Stepan as possible before I spoke venomously, "*Yob tvoyiu mat'!"

I smirked before spitting in his face. Stepan glanced at the biggest lunk giving a curt nod before stepping away.

A moment later big goon #1 proceeded with the task of slamming my casted arm against the bricks. A couple minutes later you could hear cracking and chunks of black plaster fell to the ground. Once my hand was free and exposed goon #1 wrapped his big meat hook around my wrist and hand in a vice grip, squeezing steadily. My eyes pricked with tears as hot stinging jolts shot up my arm with every bit of pressure added until my body finally protested with a strangled cry. Some time during my death grip torture goon #2 had dropped his hold on me.

Before the final shockwave of pain hit I somehow managed to retrieve my karambit knife and conceal it against my right palm. Goon #1 finally dropped his hold on me with a amused chuckle and I hunched over against the brick wall cradling my mangled hand. The pain finally dulled after a few minutes and my breath regulated. Goon #1 took noticed and reached for my arm to bring me upright once again. Once he was hovered over my frame I took it as an opportune moment to attack.

With one quick movement I jabbed the 6" blade into his thick neck. Another fluid motion and the jagged edge sliced easily across the sensitive tissue of his neck from right to left. Goon #1 gasped in surprise clutching panicky at the gashed flesh. He dropped to his knee with wide eyes desperately trying to communicate silently with his partner. I swiftly moved behind him obtaining the ignored glock in the holster of his belt before kicking him down to the ground.

I turned my to the two remaining Russians gripping the gun in my right hand while haphazardly returning my blade to it's sheath with my mangled left hand.

"H-how," stuttered Stepan.

"Never underestimate the enemy boy. Didn't daddy dearest teach you that?"

Stepan nervously cleared his throat and goon #2 retreated back to his boss's side, his eyes still glued to the body currently oozing blood at our feet.

"W-what exactly do you plan to do McGrath? You know if you kill me my father will come for you personally."

"I love a challenge if you haven't noticed."

"He won't just kill you. He'll take out that precious band of yours."

"And? That's been his plan from the begin boy. Now I'll give you one chance to save you life. You're going to call ol' pops and tell him to terminate this contract on the musicians and not just R5 but ALL fucking musicians. And you better hope daddy loves you as much as you claim because if not I'm putting a .45 slug between your beady eyes."

Stepan hesitated and glanced at his remaining bodyguard. In a split second I aimed and fired, the hired gun dropped instantly. Stepan coward to the ground shaking in terror.

I walked up to him bring the gun barrel millimeters from his forehead, "now about that call..."

OoO OoO OoO

30 minutes of procrastination and a shot in the shoulder for Stepan Mikhail agreed musicians were no longer in danger but now in exchange for their freedom he was sending people after the ones I cared about until my life was the only one left to take.

After ending the call and leaving a broken Stepan with his two lunks in the alleyway I reluctantly made my way to the emergency room. I was currently filling out the needed paperwork when I caught a glimpse of today's date. I still my actions realizing today was the dreaded anniversary of Chloé's death and before I could stop it I was hurled into the memory of that horrible day.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

July 30, 2016 Sláinte Pub after hours

My small gang and I sat around the "family" table with Vincent's 'pickup' crew finalizing our current shipment deal. Vincent's lead guy Tony was trying to break our prearranged price by flirting with Chloé in an attempt to have her talk me down. Little did he know he had a better chance of getting a holier than thou monk to sleep with a virgin nun.

He was on his third pickup line when someone decided to pound on the front door of the pub. Gunnar my head of security went to dispose of the unwelcomed guest while we finished our transaction.

"Look Tony Vincent and I made a deal. I don't know who the fuck you think you are coming into my establishment and trying to haggle me. Two mill. is what we agreed on for four crates of semi autos. Now take it or you can getcha fucking ass on outta 're."

"C'mon now Jos-"

*thud*

Something solid fell to the floor. I cut my eyes to the front door to see a man with bright green eyes standing over Gunnar's dying form a dark puddle of blood already pooling around him. I was the first to stand gun drawn on the intruder.

"Who da fuck are you?"

Green eyes just grinned. He took a step to the side as a mob of men filed through the door. We didn't even have a chance to react before they all open fired on us. I emptied my clip as members of both crews flipped the massive oak table over, giving us a small amount of cover before trying to retaliate on the enemy. What felt like seconds later the gun fire dissipated into a tense silence. Breathing became difficult and the edge of my vision began to blacken with unconsciousness. Fire shot through my body with every labored breath. I glanced around the ruins of our pub. All of Vincent's men were dead, half of the intruding group were dead as well. My attention was drawn to my immediate right when I heard someone force a ragged breath. Glancing down my heart sank. Blonde hair turned burgundy from the blood and what were once bright baby blue eyes were now a dull lifeless gray.

"J-Jos-*cough*"

I instantly gathered my kid sister up in my arms stroking I soaked hair.

"Shh C it's ok sweetie. I got you. You'll be ok. Just stsy with me ok?"

Chloé looked up at me pure terror painted her face. She shook her head as the tears began to flow down her face as she mumbled "no."

"No C you can't believe that," I pleaded beginning to rock her; ignoring the shooting pain in my side.

I kissed her temple listening to her labored breathing. Just from the sound I knew she had to have had a collapsed lung. The gurgling sound of blood in her airway was enough to kill me.

I sat there fading closer to unconsciousness holding tight to my sister when the sound crunching glass caught my attention. I snapped my head to the left where the sound seemed to originate.

"Ah what a sweet sight this is," the man with the bright green eyes spoke.

Now I could finally tell who he was, well at least who he worked for with that thick Russian tone.

I refused to acknowledge him and concentrated on Chloé fading fast in my arms.

"Don't worry *kotyonok, I'll make this quick," he promised.

I could faintly hear the *click* of a blade being slid open.

I began to whisper an Irish prayer to Chloé as I felt him behind me grabbing a handful of hair and pulling my head upwards. The cold steel caused me to shiver as it pressed against the smooth skin of my neck. In the distance sirens were wailing, approaching closer with every second.

"What beauty wasted with the two of you," he chuckled looking at Chloé before staring me in the eye.

"Before you do that," I finally raped out calmly, halting his actions, "do I not at least deserve to hear the name of my executioner?"

The man hesitated hearing the deafening shill of the police sirens. I watched as the read and blue light illuminate his features in their alternating patterns. Any second now law enforcement would be busting through the door. He quickly glanced at the door before back at me. His eyes filled with fear.

*sigh* " It's Valerik."

The doors busted open as Valerik made the attempt to slit my throat. I threw my hand up in the way of the blade, causing him to slit my wrist instead.

"Fuck," he hissed before releasing me and fleeing to the back.

Blood began to pour from my wrist. I could faintly hear men scurrying around barking out information to each other. I glanced back down at Chloé knowing she was already gone and smiled sadly at her peaceful face.

"*Codladh anois, Beidh mé tú go luath," I whispered gently.

"We gotta live one over here," called out a cop.

I kissed Chloé's temple one more time. "*Is breá liom tú," I choked out one last time.

I faintly felt a hand on my shoulder and heard murmuring as the darkness consumed me. The last fading image I remembered seeing was my baby sister's bright eyes and smiling face playing that old beat up acoustic. A smile graced my face before I finally succumbed to the darkness.

"Miss? Miss can you hear me?..."

OoO (Present) OoO

"Miss? Miss can you hear me? Miss are you alright?"

A cold hand grasped my shoulder, anchoring back into the present. I jolted in surprise and stared at the owner of the hand. An older nurse smile sympathetically back at me, "are you alright sweetie?"

I blinked twice before nodding a yes.

"Alright then sweetie the doctor will see you now."

I followed her to the awaiting exam room and took my place on the freezing exam table. 'Fan-fucking-tastic...'

By the time I was finally plastered back up and released from the hospital it was time for the concert. My phone had close to a hundred missed calls from everyone and twice as many unanswered texts.

Sighing I sent a group text telling them I'd meet them at the concert.

"Fuck," I groaned hurrying into my room for my camera bag before fleeing back out the door.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I know it may seem like I misspelled Stepan's name but that's the Russian spelling for Stephan

*Yob tvoyiu mat'!- fuck your mother

*kotyonok- kitten

*Codladh anois, Beidh mé tú go luath- sleep now, I'll be there soon

*Is breá liom tu- I love you


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** This chapter will be pretty intense. Some of y'all may even hate me for this...sorry :/. This chapter also contains a M rated scene and like before it's marked **

OoO (Jamaica 1month later) OoO

After the concert in Australia I was interrogated by the group to find out what the hell happened. Despite the stupid Russian symbol bruised into my cheek I was able to convince everyone it was a mugging and I was caught up reporting it at the police station. Riker of course felt like it was fault and I spent a week convincing him otherwise finally settling on the fact that it was better off being me then a defenseless female. But now Riker and I have been doing great.

The band is on stage rocking one of their 2015 hits "Dark Side" and the first time since Ireland I've felt extremely uneasy. Not even in Australia did I feel this way and I was attacked there.I've been frequently scanning the crowd for any familiar faces.

"Hey Josie you ok," Derek asked over the roar of the stadium.

"Yeah...yeah just feel off tonight," I said scanning the crowd yet again before snapping more pictures.

"I know what you mean, but I haven't see any suspicious faces."

"Me neither. It's probably nothing," I hollered back shrugging my shoulders.

Even though I felt like eyes were boring through my soul I had no reason to think otherwise. I just had to keep my mind focused on R5 and hope for the best. This concert was the final international concert of the tour before the band returned back home to California and I to Ireland. After my encounter with Mikhail and Stepan I was sure to notify Logan and Milo of the possible hit on them. I emailed the last known address I had for Declan but I never heard anything back.

The concert soon ended with R5 closing with my song 'Alabama' and the usually end of concert routine took place before we made it back to the hotel.

"Ugh I'm so tired," Riker groaned plopping on our hotel bed, his nappy damp hair flopping into the middle of my lap.

"Really?! You couldn't of done just a bit better job drying your hair than this," I whined smacking him with a pillow.

"Hey! Just be glad it's water and not sweat," Riker defended laughing trying to take the pillow away from me.

I giggled back still slugging him. Riker sat up and pinned me to the bed.

"Ahh," I giggled before Riker smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

I melted into the passion he offered and delicately intertwined my fingers in his wet locks.

Riker broke the kiss and gazed down at me, "Will you always be in my life?"

I was slightly taken back by his question. 'Is he having doubts?' I looked him straight in the eye and said the first thing that came to mind, "Only until forever realta rac."

We smiled at each other before Riker once again closed the gap between us. I sighed content as Riker expertly deepened the kiss. 'Gah I really love this man. Haven't been this happy...ever. Forever all of a sudden doesn't seem long enough.'

OoO (One week later) OoO

Tour has come to an end. R5 had been selling out every concert some with double encore performances. I had mastered how to photograph with my cast. During our week vacation in Jamaica after the concert Grant, Derek and I set on a mission to obtain a bit of recon on who my possible assassin could be but we hadn't had much luck. There was way too many likely candidates more than willing to destroy me and that was just staying in the realm of the Russian mob. Nevertheless we still tried to come up with a list of some kind.

Right now we're currently posted up in our hotel rooms in San Diego, waiting for R5's last concert in a couple of hours. I'm laying on my stomach on my bed checking my email and social media while Riker is sat on the floor surrounded by a rainbow of sharpies. Riker was entertaining himself by "tagging" my cast with different ink splatter designs. It looked pretty great having a black cast with a rainbow of splatter designs spiraling across the material. "You know this will all be pointless in another 6 weeks," I informed him.

"No it won't."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because I got to spend this time with you," he replied simply kissing my hands.

"You're a goob," I giggled smiling at him. "

Yeah, but I'm your goob baby," Riker teased leaning up to place a chaste kiss on my lips before continuing with his little art project.

I watched Riker fondly as he concentrated on his actions. I love how he could be so passionate about everything he does.

"Hey you, I whispered.

"Hmm."

"I love you."

Riker stopped his movement and stared into space.

'Oh no what did I do?' "R-Riker?"

"Ahem y-yeah," he answered finally looking at me.

"You ok?"

"Y-you love me," he squeaked out.

I smiled at him, "Yeah."

Riker grinned widely and crashed his lips to mine.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," he said breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead to mine.

I smiled sitting up and pulling Riker up with me.

"Josie will you be my always," he asked smiling at me.

"Only until forever," I smiled back.

He laid me down kissing me passionately.

"I love you," Riker whispered softly against my lips.

"I love you too."

An hour later Riker and I lied in a sweaty tangled mess of limbs half covered in a knotted sheet. Our clothing was strung all over the room. Heavy exhausted breaths filled the air.

"Did I hurt you," Riker asked still catching his breath.

"W-what," I giggled back confused.

"Your arm, did I hurt your arm?"

"Oh hehe no you didn't."

"Good," he grinned back kissing my temple.

We started to drift off to sleep when both our phones started to ring.

"Ugh," Riker groaned untangling himself from me and staggering over to his crumpled up pants.

I leaned over to the bedside table retrieving my phone. We both had received a text from Rocky reminding us of sound check in an hour. I crawled out of bed and walked to the ensuite for a shower.

"Hey where do you think you're going baby," Riker asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well love, I'm fixing to slip into a hot steamy shower," I answered seductively leaning against the door frame.

"Oh really," he asked in a husky tone stalking towards me.

"Mmhmm," I moaned back biting my bottom lip.

"Care for company?"

"Sure who do you have in mind," I teased.

"Arg, not funny," Riker groaned back crashing his lips to mine and I giggled as we stumbled into the bathroom slamming the door behind us.

**Water trickled down our bodies, our tongues danced against each other, I tangled my fingers in Riker's wet blonde locks pulling lightly causing him to moan. Riker slid his hand to my wet aching core. He slipped two fingers into my awaiting desire, curving them slightly as his thumb swirled over my throbbing clit; causing a primal moan to rip through my throat and echo of the tile walls.

'It's true what they say bassists finger better.' Riker pumped his fingers at a rapid pace bringing me closer and closer to the edge with every stroke. A wildfire ignited within me with every touch of Riker's hands, lips, tongue not even the steaming waterfall from the shower could extinguish.

"I'm so close," I moaned out.

Riker withdrew his hand picking me up and pinning me to the cold tile wall enticing the raging inferno burning me within. He slid his hands to my waist while he indulged on my collar bone, grinding his erection against my pussy. I moaned louder scratching and clawing at his toned back; begging him to enter me. Riker pressed his lips to mine while rapidly thrusting into me muffling my cry of delirious pain and pleasure. Riker began sucking and biting my neck hungrily. I wrapped my legs and arms around him tighter as he thrusted faster groaning periodically.

Each thrust pressing me harder into the shower wall, the cold tiles sending shivers down my spine as Riker's heat consumed me; my own nirvana. Moments later we both reached our climax, animalistic growls invaded the air with staggering breaths. Riker gently kissed me while setting me back down on the floor. I latched onto his forearms, my legs numb and wobbly. I peered up at Riker and giggled at his lopsided grin casted back at me.

"I love you," we both rasped out in unison and kissed each other one last time before turning back to the neglected shower.**

Riker had left 30 minutes ago to go change for the sound check and concert. I was currently braiding my hair into a small crown braid that flowed into a loose bohemian braid, I had a smokey-eye with nude lip gloss for makeup. I'm wearing ripped blue jeans with baby blue chuck taylors and a black/baby blue tight fit R5 tank top.

I grabbed my bomber jacket, phone, room key, and camera bag walking down to meet everyone in the hotel lobby. I stepped into the elevator when my phone rang with a private number. 'Who is this?..'

OoO (Riker) OoO

I'm sitting in the lobby with the guys waiting on Rydel and Josie. The guys have been relentless with teasing about mine and Josie's eventful afternoon, but I could care less.

"So are we all going to have to invest in noise cancelling headphones from here on out," teased Rocky with a grin.

Apparently our escapade in the shower echoed to Rocky's and Ross's room across the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever," I said back rolling my eyes, "Nothing you can think of will bother me."

"She must be pretty good considering not all those moans were Josie's," Ross smirked.

"Well looks like I'll be the only one here to know that, huh," I smirked back.

The ding of the elevator caught our attention and out walked Josie on the phone, she looked angry. 'Who is she talking to?'

I stood from my chair to see what was going on but Josie motioned me to stay put. 'What the fuck?!'

All five of us, Derek, Grant and Ryland watched Josie walking in front of the hotel doors arguing with the mystery caller. Josie stopped abruptly and turned to me with a horrified look. Everyone turned to me and I noticed a laser dot pointed to my chest.

"Oh fuck!"

I heard glass shattering, screams and then everything faded to black.

Some time later I awoke to an EMT shining a flashlight in my eyes.

"Sir? Sir can you hear me?"

I groaned grabbing the back of my head.

"Yeah," I croaked out sitting up, with the aid of the medic.

I stiffly glanced around to see cops, medics, reporters, and bystanders surrounding the front of the hotel. I frantically searched for my siblings and the others when I was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug from a hysterical Rydel.

"Oh my god Riker! I thought we lost you too," she cried out.

"I'm fine Delly. Wait...too? W-who... who are you talking about? Where's...Where's Josie," I asked scrambling to get up.

I looked to the last place I seen Josie before I was knocked out. My heart stopped at the sight, amongst the shards of glass was a bloody white sheet covering a small lifeless frame.

"Josie," I cried out scrambling towards the sheet. I was a few feet away before I was restrained by my brothers and our bodyguards.

"Let go! Josie! Please I have to be with her," I choked out hysterically.

"Riker! Riker stop! She's gone man," Rocky yelled back.

"No! No, no, no, no," I yelled back crumbling to the marble floor.

Rocky and Ross instantly wrapped their arms around and I broke down weeping mumbling Josie's name over and over as I clung to my siblings.

"I'm sorry Rike. I'm so so sorry," Ross whispered.

"This can't be happening," I mumbled back, "I just got her back."

"She jumped in front of it. Derek tried to save her Riker, he really did," explained Rocky, "the police caught the shooter. It was..was Micki."

"W-what," I asked looking at my younger brother through blurry eyes.

"She's been taken into police custody. They said she had your name carved all over her arm," Ross added.

"Excuse me sir," a small Southern voice called out from above me.

I looked up to see a petite brunette dressed in first response gear.

"I-I thought you might like to h-have these."

She handed me Josie's necklace and cuff she always wore. The leather cuff with a steel plate that had numbers etched on it and a thin chain angel wing heart pendant. Both were stained in blood. My hand trembled as I ran my thumb across the heart. I felt tears well up in my eyes and lump form in my throat.

"T-thank you," I choked out glancing at the brunette.

She gave me a small sad smile and nodded before she walked away. 'This has to be a dream. Any minute now I'll wake in bed next to her or in the lobby chair.' I squeezed my eyes shut willing for this twisted reality to be a sick joke.

"Riker," Rocky whispered.

'This is it this is where I wake up.' I eased my eyes open expecting the horror to be gone away in the shadows of my fearful imagination, but it wasn't. This sick joke was in fact reality. I gazed at Rocky with hazy eyes.

"Umm the officers want us to go give a statement down at the station. You up for it?"

I nodded numbly as I rose to my feet. Rydel wrapped her arms around my waist while we pushed through the crowd to an awaiting suburban.

"W-what about the concert," I asked breaking the silence on the way to the station.

"Rike it's all over the news bud. The fans understand completely and have been blowing up our accounts with positive thoughts," Rocky said calmly. I nod in acknowledgment and stared blankly out the window.

15 minutes later we were being ushered into the station. We rose up two flights of stairs and on the second landing I spotted my parents with our manager Sean. Maturity failing me I ran to my mom like a child, needing my mother's comfort in my vulnerable state.

"Shh shh honey, it will be ok," my mother soothed as she stroked my hair.

My body shuddered as sobs ripped from my throat, "I...I-I loved...her mom," I forced out between sobs.

"Oh Riker I know you did and there's no doubt about it she loved you too."

Her words made me feel worse as I thought back to this afternoon hearing Josie say 'I love you' for the first time.

I felt a male's hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry this happened Riker," Sean whispered before patting my shoulder and checking on the others.

My sobs subsided as my tears dried. I pulled away from my mom and wiped my face the best I could. A dark skinned officer approached me.

"Excuse me sir, I'm officer Dobbs. If you wouldn't mind following me to get you statement," he asked formally. I glanced at my mom, she smiled encouragingly and I nodded at the officer, following him into a interrogation room.

We sat opposite of each other at a dull steel table in a pair of metal chairs, I was facing the one-way glass.

"Ahem do you mind if I record this," Officer Dobbs asked gesturing to the mirrored glass.

I shook my head and Dobbs nodded slightly before continuing.

"First of all I'm sorry for your loss."

I diverted my eyes to the dull surface in front of me as I rested my hands in front of me. I held Josie's cuff and studied the numbers while Dobbs spoke.

"If it's at all possible Mr. Lynch, could you state what happened at the hotel?"

I cleared my throat keeping my eyes trained on the stained bracelet, "my band and I were waiting in the lobby for Josie and my sister Rydel to join us before we left for sound check. Josie exited the elevator on the phone with someone and she looked upset. I tried to walk to her to find out, but she motioned me to stay put as she walked outside and Rydel entered at that point. We...we stood in front of the window watching Josie pace back and forth yelling at the mystery caller. Josie abruptly stopped pacing and turned towards us her face was twisted in fear when she looked at me. I...I heard Rydel gasp and I looked down at my chest to see a red dot. I...I-I..."

"It's ok son, take your time."

*sigh* "I heard glass break and people screaming then everything fell black. I don't know what happened or how long I was out, but when I woke up the police and medics were already there."

Officer Dobbs nodded solely as he wrote something on a yellow note pad. "As you may have heard we have Ms. McGrath's killer in custody. From our understanding the shooter use to be your former photographer, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ms. Collier cl-"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Ms. Collier, Micki Collier, Mr. Lynch."

"Oh...right."

"Ms. Collier claimed to be in a romantic relationship with you and Ms. McGrath intentionally broke you and Collier up. Is this true?"

"No. No sir it's not. Micki and I never had anything more than a strict professional relationship. I made that clear to Micki on numerous occasions."

"We've also been informed Ms. McGrath and Ms. Collier had an altercation back in Shannon. Do you know the reasons for this incident?"

"I wasn't there for the argument between them but from what I heard Micki blamed Josie for my disinterest in her."

"So Ms. Collier instigated it, yes Mr. Lynch?"

"Yes sir. Josie wasn't even aware we were at the pub before her encounter with Micki."

"Were there any other altercation between the two before Shannon?"

"No sir. Shannon was the first time they had ever met."

"Anything after Shannon, besides tonight?"

"Uh well three days after the pub incident Josie was assaulted in her home. I'm not sure if Micki was to blame for that or not, but that's the only other incident to happen until now."

"Alright thank you for your statement Mr. Lynch. We'll be in contact as this case progresses. And again I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Officer Dobbs and I shook hands before he ushered me back to my family.

"Riker are you ready to go back to the hotel? We're packing up and heading home tonight," spoke Ryland.

"Riker honey," my mom said sweetly, "if it would be easier on you I'll pack up Josie's room."

I smiled sadly at her, "It's ok mom, I'll do it on my own. Josie always kept her things ready to pack."

Mom smiled, "ok then I will see you all back home. Be safe please."

We hugged goodbye and made our way back to the hotel.

Attention at the hotel had died down immensely, a handyman crew was busy putting up plywood in the broken window. I quickly looked away and hurried into the hotel. 'I just want to get out of here.'

Minutes later I was packed and hesitantly standing outside Josie's room. My shaking hands slid the key card in the door and pushed down the handle and I forced myself to walk over the threshold. Walking into the room I noticed Josie had already packed everything.

"Always prepared," I chuckled tears rolling down my cheeks.

I sat at the edge of the bed staring at her neatly stacked luggage. Thinking back to when I was sitting on the floor tagging Josie's quarter cast, her voice came flooding back to me. Her sweet Irish voice saying 'I love you' resonated through the room and in an instant I swear I could feel her lips on mine.

A knock on the open door tore me from my reminiscing and I looked to see Derek standing in the doorway.

"Hey I don't mean to intrude," he said quietly, "just thought I would see if you needed help with luggage."

"Uh yeah sure," I squeaked out, "ahem thanks man...for everything."

I stood grabbing my luggage and one of Josie's bags. Derek smiled sadly, his eyes glossed over with unshed tears. I looked around the room one last time before patting Derek on the back and leaving for the lobby.

I was the first to load luggage into the tour bus. I walked back to the hotel to help my siblings load everything. As I reached the door I forced myself to walk over to the spot Josie had risked her life instead. Her blood still clung to the pavement. An infinite reminder of the life she left behind. I dropped to my knees and delicately traced the stain with my fingertips.

"I love you so much angel," I whispered out my eyes stinging yet again with sorrowful tears.

I knelt there silently for a few more moments before a hand clasped around my shoulder.

I glanced to the side to see my baby brother Ryland staring down at the blood stain before gazing at me, "Life fucking sucks at times."

"Ha yeah it does," I replied back weakly looking back down.

I could feel another never-ending tear escape down my cheek. I could see camera flashes clicking off in my peripheral. I slid on my mirrored Ray Bans sunglasses and stood up. I flung my arm around my brother's shoulders as he did the same to me and strolled to the bus.

'Life definitely does fucking suck.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I did warn you. So sorry but I had to do it and you'll understand later on. This story has just another small part left before it comes to an end. Until next time.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** I know, I know killed off Josie but please stay with me. You've read this far and I promise there is a means for my cruelty/madness. I'll probably end up having a bit of an updating spree to finish the story so you will understand why I did what I did. I felt so bad posting the last chapter and almost changed it into something sappy but I couldn't change what I had worked so hard on. So please give me the end of my story before you hate too hard lol.

OoO (One week later) OoO

I have fallen into a numb abyss. I've been cooped up in my room ignoring everyone barely managing to eat or drink. My Twitter notifications have escalated to 3000+ mentions and tags. Several reporters had captured pictures of me in front the hotel kneeling at Josie's spot and ever since then social media has been flooded with the image with mostly positive remarks. Even tv news has overexposed the image along with the Twitter pic I shared of Josie from our photo shoot. Days after the incident until now every channel was continuously talking about the story.

I'm currently flipping through channels when I stop on E!News. A picture of Josie and I laughing on stage at one of the Moscow sound checks was in the background. I turned up the volume as the reporter began to speak.

"Afternoon guys I'm Brittany Michael. New details on the tragic loss of R5's photographer Josie McGrath have surfaced today. Sources tell us the identity of Ms. McGrath's killer is now being revealed. Former R5 photographer Micki Collier has officially been identified as the shooter. We have been informed that Ms. Collier's original target at the San Diego hotel was in fact the band's bassist and Ms. McGrath's rumored boyfriend Riker Lynch. Josie McGrath bravely sacrificed herself for Mr. Lynch's and the rest of R5's safety. A true genuine act of selflessness. We have yet to hear a formal statement, or any statement for that matter, from Mr. Lynch or the rest of R5. Not that we're surprised in this obvious time of grieving. On behalf of E! News and the R5 family we ask that all fans and friends keep their beloved band members in their thoughts and prayers during this trying time. During the next update we will look back on Ms. McGrath's life and everything she had accomplished. Until then I'm Brittany Michael with your latest on Celebrity News and Gossip."

The news ended with yet again the picture of me kneeling and my picture of Josie. I groaned as I shut off the tv and rolled onto my stomach. My phone rung for the umpteenth time in the last hour, but this ringtone was different, in fact I swore it was the ringtone I had set for Josie. I quickly answered not bothering to look at the I.D.

"H-Hello?"

"Yes sir is this Mr. Riker Lynch?"

"Uh yes it is."

"Yes Mr. Lynch my name is Rachel Gunter. I'm Ms. McGrath's attorney."

"Ok? And why are you calling me?"

"Well Mr. Lynch-"

"Please call me Riker."

"Very well Riker, Ms. McGrath had recently updated her will. I have notified Mr. Daniels and the San Diego morgue of McGrath's last wishes. I'm calling you Riker to inform you and your band that Ms. McGrath had left several of her assets to you all."

"W-what?!"

"Yes sir. About a month and a half ago Ms. McGrath contacted me for an appraisal of her assets and to rewrite her will. With that said you, your siblings and a man named Ellington have become beneficiaries of McGrath's effects. You Mr...Riker have been listed as the primary."

"O-ok. What does that mean," I asked sitting up.

"Riker I understand you and McGrath had a deeper relationship and I knew Josie for a long time so I know how important you must have been to her. I'm truly sorry for your loss and I understand how difficult this may be, but Josie was very organized and she clearly states in her will and I quote 'If anything should happen to me, I wish for my effects and belongings to be handled in a timely manner. A month after my departure shall serve as an efficient amount of time. I do not wish for my loved ones to prolong the inevitable while mourning my loss. The sooner my estate is handled the better.' Riker I fully understand the situation you're dealing with, but I'm simply trying to obey Josie's last wishes. Friends here in Shannon have already been briefed on McGrath's final wishes and next Friday services will be held in Ms. McGrath's honor. Mr. Daniel has informed me he will have flights booked for everyone. You are scheduled to arrive next Wednesday and I will personally pick everyone up and escort you to Josie's house. My firm and I have begun to put Ms. McGrath's assets in order and everything has been categorized to the named beneficiaries. We have spare keys of everything for you in case Ms. McGrath's keys were lost stolen or obtained as evidence. The final thing I have for you and your band is to escort Ms. McGrath safely back home."

"Y-you mean we're taking her body from California to Ireland on a plane?!"

"Well not exactly sir. You see Ms. McGrath's final request was to be cremated. I've already shipped her urn to Mr. Daniels yesterday."

"Her...urn."

"Yes sir as I said before Josie was very organized and had a custom urn made prior."

"Oh I see so my siblings and I are supposed to fly with Josie's ashes."

"Yes sir, precisely. I will meet with you and everyone else next Wednesday and explain Josie's other requests regarding her remains and her estate. Again I'm truly sorry for you loss. Please contact me with any concerns or questions. Goodbye Mr. Lynch."

"G-goodbye." I hung up and stared at my blank phone.

"What have you gotten me into Josie?"

I shook my head and reluctantly pulled myself from my bed. I willed myself to shower and dress in actual clothes for a change. Mrs. Gunter's voice repeated Josie's words of "prolonging the inevitableb and I knew I had to quit moping around instead celebrate Josie's life and support everyone else not ignore them and being angry. I dressed in black ripped skinny jeans a thin gray long sleeve shirt and my black converse. I didn't bother to shave or put in my contacts. I wore my glasses and dark gray beanie on my head.

I grabbed my phone and glanced at my bedside table one last time. I smiled when I looked at the framed picture of Josie and I curled up on the couch of the tour bus, I had my arm around her and kissing her forehead as she looked up at me smiling, she had her arms wrapped around my waist and her legs flung over my lap. Ross had captured the picture and the day after we came home he had it printed and framed. In front of the picture sat her leather cuff and necklace, still stained with blood. I just can't bring myself to clean it away.

I turned away and trudged down the stairs to the living room where my family sat watching tv. Everyone's eyes darted to me as I stood in the doorway. I was greeted with sad smiles which I replied with one of my own before sitting in a vacant spot on our sectional couch.

*ahem*..."I-I received a call from Josie's lawyer today," I spoke out slowly as my voice came out husky and tired.

My dad quickly turned off the tv while everyone focused their attention to me.

"And it turns out Josie left everything to R5 and Ryland," I continued looking at the shocked expressions.

"I don't know if there has been anything scheduled for next week, but we were asked to fly to Shannontown next Wednesday for Josie's services and all the legal stuff. Sean has already scheduled the flights and...a-and..." I could feel myself beginning to cry again trying to tell my family everything.

*ahem* "And we were asked to escort Josie back h-home," I squeaked out wiping away tears.

My family was deadly quiet for what felt like an eternity before someone finally spoke.

"We...have to fly with a..a casket to Ireland? Will there be professional people there to handle moving it," Ryland asked cautiously, "last thing I want is Josie to haunt us for fucking up taking her casket out of the plane."

Everyone smiled and laughed lightly.

"Well actually Josie had an urn made and she will be cr-cremated," I explained.

"So what do you need us to do," asked Rydel.

"Well San Diego has brought Josie's body here to be cremated this afternoon and I...I want to be there to bring her home. It'd help to have someone there with me," I said quietly looking at my shoes.

"Of course Riker, I'll go with you," Rydel offered smiling a sympathetic smile.

*ahem* "Yeah Rike we'll go with you," Ross added. Rocky and Ryland quickly agreed as well.

I smiled thankfully at my siblings, "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me."

"Of course man. Josie meant a lot to us too. Anything involving her is the least we can do for everything she did for us," Rocky replied.

I could feel my composure crumbling thinking about everything we had been through with her. I glanced at my shoes again blinking back tears and swallowing the seemingly permanent lump in my throat. 'When will my tears stop?!'

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I reached for it and revealed a text from Sean saying the funeral home was ready for final goodbyes and the cremation.

We made our way to meet Sean 20 minutes later. With every passing minute the lump in my throat seemed to multiply, I was sure any second now it would cut off my airway completely. It wasn't until I felt Ross pat my shoulder that my shaky breaths didn't seem so force. 'So thankful for my supportive siblings.' We walked into the foreign uninviting building and were instantly greeted by Sean a slender tall framed man in a dull black suit.

"Afternoon everyone. My condolences to you all," dull suit said formally.

Sean slightly smiled at us, his eyes filled with so much pain and...regret? 'What is he regretful for?' We simply nodded at the the slender man. He had us then file into a conference room and left. We sat in a choking silence, none of us sure what to say or even if it was appropriate to speak.

*ahem* "I-I just wanted to apologize to everyone for what has happened. It's all my fault," Sean confessed, his voice shaking.

"What's your fault," I answered confused.

"I'm the one who hired Josie and...Micki. I should have done more research on her or better yet tried harder to make Josie stay...or at least fought harder to replace her with one of her recommendations," he answered barely audible.

"Sean, it's not your fault. No one could've known this would happen...Besides Josie got to fulfill her promise to us all," answered Ross.

'She didn't fulfill every promise,' I thought bitterly and instantly regretted it. 'Josie saved my life and I'm sitting here being a selfish asshole.'

Sean tried to interject but was cut off by a knock at the door and the entrance of a small plump blonde woman carrying a binder and what looked like an evidence bag. She smiled sympathetically before sitting at the head of the table, placing her items in front of her. My eyes were locked on the clear bag. I could barely make out what looked like keys and possibly a phone.

"Afternoon. My condolences," she spoke in a sickening sweet voice.

'Is that their formal greeting around here?'

"Everyone is here for Josalynn McGrath correct," she asked glancing up from her folder. Nods responded.

"Very well. As you all may know Ms. McGrath named you all next of kin or her beneficiaries. So you'll be responsible for her belongings and remains. As been confirmed by San Diego Morgue Ms. McGrath passed last Friday at 7 p.m. in front of Wilks Hotel. She...uh *ahem* would you like to know exactly how she passed," she asked cautiously.

"Yes," I blurted out still staring at the bag.

I felt Rocky grab my arm, "Rike are you sure," he asked softly.

I glanced at him momentarily, "Yes. She risked her life for me, it's the least I can do to know how," I replied coldly.

The plump lady studied me carefully before continuing.

"Ms. McGrath died on the scene due to a high caliber bullet puncturing through her...heart. McGrath passed instantly. Umm...oh," she said surprised.

"Oh? Oh what," I pressed.

"Uh well it says here Ms. McGrath also lost a 8 week fetus."

"W-what?!"

Seven pairs of eyes gravitated to me.

"T-that's impossible," I protested looking straight at the woman directly across from me, "she wasn't able to have children."

"I-I'm sorry sir I'm just reading the report."

"Well they messed up because my Josie wasn't able to be a mother," I said slightly annoyed.

She remained quiet as she slid a stack of post card sized papers across the table to me. I hesitantly reached for the items sliding them in front of me. I turned over the stack and effectively lost my breath. Staring back at me was none other than an ultrasound of a tiny baby, Josie's baby..m-my baby. Tears spilled down my face as I drew in a shaky breath. I flipped through the other images before slamming the stack back on the table and burying my head in my heads, willing myself not to start sobbing in front of everyone.

Rydel swiftly approached my side wrapping her arms around me, from the wetness of my shoulder I could tell she was crying too. 'How can this be?! Not only do I lose Josie but I lose our baby too?! Did Josie even know?' I shifted in my chair to wrap my arms around Rydel too.

"I'm so so sorry," she whispered through quiet whimpers.

The plump lady spoke, "Again I'm sorry for your loss...I have Ms. McGrath's personals here too."

She grabbed the bag and pushed it across the table too. Rocky grabbed the bag and placed it beside him.

"I...I-I'm suppose to ask if any of you wish to view the body one last time. I know it seems morbid and cruel, but it's policy."

"Would you recommend it," I choked out.

"Honestly sir...no. Ms. McGrath no longer looks the same as you would remember her..."

"W-what do you mean," Ross asked.

"Besides the obvious, one of McGrath's final wishes were for her hair to cut off."

"Why," Ryland asked.

"It seems Ms. McGrath wished to have her hair taken and braided into bracelets for friends and family. The man she had appointed to fill out this request has already been to San Diego before McGrath was transferred to us," the lady explained calmly.

"And who exactly is this bracelet guy," Rocky asked skeptically.

"A Mr. B-"

*knock knock knock*

A knock at the door silenced the room. The door opened softly and in walked him.

"What the fuck?!.."

OoO OoO OoO

..."What are you doing here," I asked in disbelief.

"Hello again Riker. Long time," he replied back calmly, "Josalynn had a final request of me."

He walked fully into the room with a small case in hand.

"Hello, I guess I should introduce myself to the rest of you. I'm Declan Butler," he spoke politely. 'I still hate this guy but I'm not going to cause a scene for Josie's sake.'

Declan gently set the case on the table and carefully popped the locks. He lifted the lid to reveal multiple braided bracelets. The coloration of the bracelets from auburn to honey blonde was a dead give away that they were braided from none other than Josie's soft locks. Declan quietly passed a bracelet to each of us and we all admired the workmanship.

Each bracelet was braided like a paracord band and in the middle was an R5 guitar pick. Everyone else claimed their names were etched on the other side of the pick. I flipped mine over but instead of finding 'Riker' two words were delicately pressed into the thin metal 'Réalta Rac' I couldn't help but smile. 'I love you so much angel.'

"I will also be in Shannon for the memorial service," Declan spoke after a moment of silence, "Josalynn requested a few men at McGinnis' Pub to also receive a bracelet."

"But there's like 10 bands there," Rocky interjected.

"Well there's four for her crew from here and a Mr. Daniels?"

"Uh th-that's me," Sean said uneasy.

"Oh here you go. Also here is a band for your drummer. The remaining bands go to Ireland."

"H-how did you know who got what band if we have never met," Ryland asked skeptically.

"Josalynn was a photographer sir. She provided photos and names for everyone receiving a bracelet," Declan explained simply showing a file of our pictures.

"Guess that explains why my pick has a pair of headphones instead of the band's logo," Ryland added softly.

"Yes sir. If you will please excuse me," Declan retorted shaking everyone's hand, "I must be leaving."

After Declan's farewell we continued the meeting with the plump lady and waited patiently for her to return with Josie's urn. None of us wanted to see Josie laying lifeless on a metal slab, couldn't bare the thought of tarnishing her last image like that.

An hour later the short woman returned carrying a beautiful handcrafted box. The box was made of torched pine. It had a slide top lid. Josie's name was etched and painted a deep turquoise and above her name a Celtic cross was burned into the wood. Two brass swing latches were fastened on each side of the front. Brass handles were placed on each side of the box.

"She sure knew how to catch attention huh," Ross asked admiring the flawless design.

"Yeah that she did," Rocky agreed as the lady sat the urn on the table.

Unknowingly my hands gravitated towards it. I pulled the box to me and ran my fingertips intricately over each letter of her name.

"I need Ms. McGrath's primary to sign these release forms," the woman informed softly.

I looked up from the pine's work of art.

"That's *ahem* that's me," I answered. She nodded and slid the forms with a pen over to me. I skimmed over the documents briefly before signing on the designated lines.

"Thank you all for your time and patience and again our deepest condolences," the plump woman said while switching the forms out for a sealed manila folder, "this is Ms. McGrath's certificates of death and morgue report. Whenever y'all are ready, you're free to leave."

She smiled before leaving for a final time.

"It's beautiful just like she was," Rydel mused looking at the urn.

I nodded in agreement as I stood to leave with the rest. I protectively tucked the box securely in my arms as we walked to the front door. As soon as Ryland and Rocky pushed open the doors we were blinded by the paparazzi.

"Ugh do they have no fucking morals," Ross snapped.

"Not a single one," I mumbled back sliding on my shades and trying my best to ignore the intrusive audience surrounding us.

After struggling through the barricade we finally piled into the car heading back home. I sat in the passenger seat with Josie's box on my lap. We were almost home when all our phones pinged with Twitter notifications.

"Well that didn't take long," Ryland grumbled, "Fans are already retweeting the paparazzi pictures of us earlier."

"Seems like that's all we're good for anymore," retorted Ross, "to entertain everyone else any means necessary."

"I'm sorry guys."

"For what Riker," questioned Rydel.

"For dragging everybody into this. If I wouldn't have became so infatuated with Josie we wouldn't be constantly in the public's eye right now."

"Hey dude don't think like that, alright Rike? You yourself said 'you love who you love, it doesn't matter' we're not blaming you for falling for Josie so you shouldn't either. As for the public. ..fuck 'em. They'll catch wind of some scandal soon. We're use to this, just know you need time to grieve," Rocky defended.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"No problem bro we're here for you," spoke Rocky pulling into the driveway and killing the ignition.

"Now let's go inside and forget about the social media. I'm pretty sure mom's been dying to have family night since our tour ended," said Ross stepping out of the car.

"Speaking of which I'd like to talk to everyone about an idea I have," I informed, "I'm going to put up Josie's urn. Could one of y'all get E'rat over here?"

"On it," Rydel said pulling out her phone.

I placed Josie's box on my nightstand behind our framed picture.

"You really have no idea how much I miss you," I whispered fondly gazing at Josie's smile.

I sat there for awhile before I heard the front door ring. I composed myself before grabbing my latest notebook and trudging down the stairs to join everybody in the dining room.

"How's he doing," Ratliff asked my family.

"He's better than he's been. Obviously still hurting, but I think he's making an effort to celebrate Josie instead of mourn," Rydel replied, "Oh and Josie had this made for you."

"Is...is this her hair?"

"Yeah, it may be a little weird at first but you forget about it after awhile," Rocky interjected.

"H-how did she...ya'know."

"Oh umm her ex Declan made them. Guess Josie requested it in her will," Rydel added.

"Riker will explain the rest," Ross trailed off as I walked in to join them.

"Hey man," Ratliff said trying to be upbeat.

"Hey Ell," I greeted back, "Well I have some things to talk about. Josie appointed all six of us beneficiaries of her estate. I'm not sure exactly what that means since we have to sit down with her lawyer in Shannon next Wednesday. Oh by the way Ratliff, Sean scheduled flights for us Tuesday morning. Josie's lawyer said her firm has already begun to sort out what belongings are granted to whom."

I took a deep breath and opened my notebook before continuing, "unfortunately Josie passed before I could convince her to perform 'Fade into you' on stage and I'd really like to rework it for a tribute to her and possibly set up a benefit concert for her and all proceeds be donated to our charities."

"That's a great idea," Ross agreed enthusiastically, "we could showcase her songs along with her favorite songs of ours."

"I figured this will take a couple months to setup so after we square away everything in Ireland we can start. What do y'all think," I asked looking at my family.

"Sounds like a hell of a plan. I...well I mean Josie and I were working on a another song too," Rocky confessed, "it was about halfway complete. We could finish it and add it to the set list."

"Great," I smiled back.

"This is an awesome idea Riker, but you know Josie would call you a fool for making such a fuss," Rydel giggled.

"Yeah I know, but this is worth the fuss," I chuckled back.

We spent the next hour or so going over everything from the upcoming concert to the meeting at the funeral home. I even sat down my parents and Ratliff to tell them about the ultrasound. I'd never seen my parents so devastated before and I'm pretty sure Ratliff tried to swallow his tongue. The night ended with laughs and tears shed but it was very therapeutic for everybody.


	30. Chapter 30

OoO OoO OoO (one week later)

We had just landed in Shannon and are currently searching for Josie's lawyer, Rachel. Trudging to the front doors we spotted a ginger haired woman and Logan standing off to the side. Logan spotted us first and nudged Rachel. We were politely greeted before escorted to a suburban outside. The drive to Josie's was filled with meaningless conversation about our flight.

5 minutes later we unloaded our things into our temporary rooms before we gathered around the massive oak dining table.

"First of all, thank you all for coming and bringing Josie back home as she wished," Rachel spoke gesturing towards the box placed in the middle of the table. Rachel reached down to grab a massive fan folder. She diligently removed several stapled documents and passed them out to us. I glanced down at the the stack of papers.

"Final Will & Testament of Josalynn Neala McGrath" was scrolled across the front page.

"I really don't want to bore you all with the legal jargon of all this," Rachel continued, "so basically Josie was very simple with her requests. Riker you, as you know, are the primary. The house and all items in it have been left to R5 to be divided as the see fit along with two acres surrounding the home. For the remaining property Josie has deeded it to Logan."

"Lynnie and I always talked about building a brewery for the pub," Logan added, "but I would never accept the land. Guess I don't have a choice now."

"Josie asked that the house stays within the ownership of R5 and if you wish I can find a highly recommended foreman to tend to the property in your absence," Rachel informed before she stepped out of the room. She promptly returned carrying a dark blue tote. She placed it by Rocky.

"In this tote is every piece of music Josie had written. She asked that Rocky have them and if he chooses to record any that is his right."

At that moment a furry white and black ball pounced on Rocky scaring the daylights out of him.

"Haha oh yes she also asked for Torin to go with you."

Rocky broke out into a huge grin looking down at the marble fox.

"Good riddance," Logan grumbled playfully, "I told Lynnie I didn't want to be stuck with thst little asshole."

We all broke into laughter for a moment before turning our attention back to Rachel.

"In her study we have packed her photography equipment and Ross it all is yours if you want. Ryland, Josie's bike has been traded in for one to fit you and these are yours," she said tossing a set of keys and a motorcycle helmet at Ryland.

"Ellington and Rydel you will find the ownership of these keys in the garage as well. Rydel, all jewelry is yours as well and Josie's life savings has been divided evenly between the 6 of you. You will find the exact amount stated in these notes left by Josie. Riker along with ownership of the house you are also deemed half owner of McGinnis' Pub," Rachel said handing out small envelopes to my siblings and I.

"W-what?! I-I'm half owner of a pub," I stammered out in disbelief.

"It's ok, Lynnie was a silent partner so no pressure in talking," Logan teased laughing. I laughed back.

"Josie also left her tour bus to R-" *cough cough*

Our attention was turned to a choking Rocky.

"H-holy shit! 10 million dollars," he gasped out reading the card.

"Yes sir, each of you are receiving 10 million on top of the other assets. And as I was saying before the tour bus is Ryland's," Rachel explained.

"Really," Ryland squeaked out in surprise.

"Yes and as for her arsenal... Josie stated that it be given to four men. Umm Milo, Grant, Derek and Chris. My firm will have them sent off. As for the Memorial service, a crew will be here tomorrow afternoon to setup outside and a handful of the local women will commandeer the kitchen to cook for the wake. Logan will be by in the morning to take you all around the town for a bit of sightseeing and introduce you to some of Josie's friends. I brought over a casserole for you all tonight along with some fresh groceries. Please relax and enjoy your time here and we will see you all later," Rachel finished standing up with Logan, "Oh and I almost forgot everything in each of your rooms is yours. We rearranged each room with the items Josie left for you all. Also a set of keys for the house will be found on each of your nightstands. Goodnight all."

After Rachel and Logan left my siblings and I ventured throughout the house discovering our new found property.

"No. Way," Ratliff hollered from the garage.

We joined to see the commotion and there parked inside were two fully restored classics. A hunter green Stingray for Ratliff and a cherry red convertible Mustang for Rydel.

"Damn guys these are nice," mused Rocky.

"Did anyone know Josie had all of this," Rydel asked sitting in her new car.

"I didn't," confessed Ross testing out his new camera.

They all looked to my expectantly.

"Hey I had no clue either," I defended, "she always stayed simple. I had no idea she had all of this."

"Do you think maybe she had all this stuff bought for us? Seeing as how she didn't believe in materialistic things," asked Ryland.

"But how would she of known," questioned Ross. "

She was continuously texting or emailing people," Rocky pointed out, "maybe she was texting her lawyer an Logan to track down all of this."

"But that would mean she knew she would die," I countered.

"Well Riker she always did say it was the likely outcome," Ratliff stated.

"It's just too oddly coincidental though," I said unconvinced.

"That's Josie for you though bro," Rocky said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess. Well let's get some food and what not it's like 9 already and I'm sure when Logan says morning he means early morning," I stated walking back into the house with the rest.

Just like I predicted Logan showed up just as the sun graced the land with its light and warmth. Logan chuckled as he watched us all scrambling around to get dressed for our outing. I was the first to join him in the kitchen and thankfully Logan was generous enough to brew coffee for us. I impatiently gulp down half a cup of the scorching caffeinated liquid before attempting to make conversation. Logan studied me carefully. I gave him a quizzical look back.

*ahem* "So Riker right," he asked.

I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee. "Forgive me I'm not acquainted with the proper formalities of this certain situation. How...are you doing?"

I raised a brow at him taken back by his question.

"Uh...well I'm doing ok I guess...why," I asked skeptically furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Well when you were here before with the whole pub incident I couldn't help but notice how you watched Lynnie like she was your *anamchara."

"My what?!"

"Your soul mate boyo. Did you love her?"

"With everything I had," I confessed sadly toying with the small velvet box in my pocket, "in fact I missed my chance to ask her to be my wife."

I removed the box and tossed it to him.

Logan blew out a low whistle as he inspected the ring, "Man she really has you huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well don't give up all hope."

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

The rest of the group poured into the kitchen interrupting us before Logan could elaborate.

'What the fuck did he mean by that?!'

I quickly returned the box to my pocket before the others could see. I hadn't had a chance to tell them of my intentions and now it seems stupid to mention. I try to immerse myself into the conversation at hand, but Logan's words were stuck on an agonizing repeat in my head. 'I have to know what he meant.'

OoO (Memorial service) OoO

Yesterday was interesting even with my mind harboring and analyzing Logan's statement the whole time. When we had finally returned home a massive white tent that could easily fit 500 was staked into the ground with multiple rows of chairs placed orderly underneath it. The front chairs were covered in black cloth where as the rest remained bare white plastic. A deep red carpet was placed underneath the rows of chairs. In front of the chairs stood a wood podium with a small table placed in front of it. Very simple and dignified just like Josie. The first floor of the house was filled with various aromas of food and we prayed these heavenly scents wouldn't waft upstairs. We went straight to bed without a word spoken and that night was by far the worst bout of sleep I've had since my girl was taken from me. Every inch of the master bedroom smelled and felt like Josie. With each movement I made in bed her scent would invade my senses as her voice deafened me. Every spoken word between us played on a constant loop. I became unaware of time or reality the whole night until the blaring of my alarm granted me a much needed escape. I'm functioning on autopilot going through the actions with the absence of emotion. The memorial service is an hour away and I know I'll be a pathetic sobbing mess then so robot mode seemed to be the best option.

There's so many people here for Josie but oddly none of them seem sad, maybe they knew Josie wouldn't want a solemn service. We were escorted to the front row with Logan and Declan. Milo and his crew flew in late last night and were seated behind us. The service is about to begin as the elderly man Seamus O'Cahill, the man we met with briefly before the guests arrived, with a heavy gaelic accent began to speak capturing the crowd's attention. Seamus ran through the traditional Irish funeral the band and I only understanding maybe half of it. I tried to keep my attention on his sermon and not show any tears when I got a heart stopping chill pulse through my body making me physically jerk in my chair. Ross and Rocky gave me a concerned look but I waved them off as I attempted an inconspicuous scan of the crowd for a familiar face or any explanation for this unnerving feeling, but nobody stood out.

An hour later the service came to an end and every guest took turns taking a shot of Jameson with Josie's urn* (one of Josie's last requests). Shortly after the women from yesterday called all the guest to feast on the potluck. Our group found a open table on the patio after grabbing a plate of food. We sat quietly eating and I scanne the crowd one last time when something caught my eye. Standing off to the side of the patio talking to Rachel in the doorway of the kitchen is a woman with short auburn hair and blue lensed Ray Bans sunglasses on top her head. She looked hauntingly identical to Josie, but I figured it was just my cruel imagination torturing me. I was entranced watching her, she glanced at me and I swear I saw a glint of shock flash across her face. She quickly turned away and said one last thing to Rachel before retreating. And that's when I seen it, the same Celtic clover on her right shoulder. I felt like my heart stopped.

"Hey Riker you ok," Rocky whispered beside me.

"I-I swear I just seen Josie," I confessed craning my neck to see where she went.

"Do what?!"

"I swear Rocky she was talking to Rachel and as soon as we made eye contact she fled."

"Man I think you're sleep deprived."

"No I know what a saw. She had the same tattoo on her shoulder. I couldn't see her arms clearly to see the others but it's way too coincidental for two women who look freakishly identical to have the same tattoo in the same spot ," I said bewildered, ready to flee from my seat any second.

"Dude you need to calm down. Didn't Josie say that shoulder tattoo was tied back to the Mafia?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well maybe it's possible that mystery girl is apart of the Mafia too."

*sigh* "May-"

I was interrupted by the sound of a street bike leaving. All our eyes we glued to the end of the driveway. There we seen a female on a pearl gray bike speeding off.

"How do you explain that," I interjected gesturing towards the driveway.

"I don't know man...Maybe talk to Rachel. She was talking to the mystery girl right," Rocky suggested before returning to his food.

"Yeah...yeah she was," I agreed standing up and beelining it for Rachel.

"Aye Riker. How are ye," she asked politely.

I could see hesitation in her eyes as she spoke.

"Uh I'm ok. Umm the woman you were just talking to, who was she?"

"Oh uh she was a friend of Josie's."

"Yeah? Well I'd really like to meet her and learn how she knew Josie."

"Oh? No I'm sorry that won't be possible. She was only able to be here for the services before she returns back to work."

"Oh...well what's her name? Where does she work?" "

I'm sorry Riker I'm afraid that all is classified. Now if you'll excuse me."

Rachel hurried away leaving me utterly baffled. 'Classified?! What the hell?!' I started back towards the table when I spotted Logan and his statement instantly rung in my ears again. 'I have to know what he meant.'

*ahem* "Hey Logan can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm sure?"

"Well it's about our conversation yesterday morning."

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"Well you made a statement that's been bugging me ever since. What did you mean when you said 'don't give up all hope'? Is there something I should know?"

*ahem*..."uh well... I just meant you will see her again. That is if you believe in the after life stuff yeah," he explained uneasy.

I furrowed my brow at him. Trying to hear the unspoken meaning of what he actually meant.

"Well look it was great to formally meet you. Granted it could of been under better circumstances, but I will keep in touch partner with the brewery blueprints," he stated patting my back.

"Y-yeah sure," I mumbled back still feeling like I'm being shoved in the dark.

I kept to myself the rest of the afternoon until the locals finally cleared out and went their own way. We helped clean up and break down everything before collapsing on the couches in the living room.

"So what did you find out Riker," Rocky asked scrolling through his phone and petting Torin who was curled up on his lap.

"Well something odd is going on." "What?"

"Yeah, I tried to ask Rachel who that woman was and she told me that information was classified. Who the fuck has classified information?! Even her name is apparently classified. Then yesterday Logan made a comment about not giving up hope on Josie and when I asked him about it earlier he was back peddling trying to think of a convincing explanation. It's just too damn odd of a situation."

"What, are you thinking Josie planned out this whole thing and faked her death," Ross asked jokingly.

I gave him a pointed look.

"Oh c'mon Rike we seen her get shot! There's no way that could've been staged. Even Grant and Derek were convincingly shocked," Ross pressed. "There's too many things that don't add up though," I defended back.

"Not trying to be a dick here, but maybe this is just one of the stages of grief man," Rocky said.

"Yeah whatever. I know what I saw," I grumbled back annoyed.

"Well anyways we have a flight to catch in the afternoon. I'm calling it a night. Try to get some sleep Riker," Rocky commented patting my back before retiring to his room Torin in tow.

The rest shortly followed, leaving me alone slumped against the couch.

I groaned rubbing my hands over my face and through my hair in frustration, "what the fuck is going on?"

I lugged myself off the couch to bed. I'm not sure how to handle all this but I guess I'm alone when it comes to finding answers.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** There's one more part before the end then a long note to explain some things. I've really enjoyed sharing this story with everyone and hope to continue.

*anamchara- soul mate


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of the story. I'll be adding a page to explain any questions you may have so just let me know.

OoO (3 months later) OoO

I had become completely obsessive trying to prove whether or not Josie is really dead. My family has been relentless trying to convince me my actions are damaging and I know they're right, but I just can't let it go.

Today is our concert for Josie and we have managed to put together a full set list off of Josie's songs alone.

Rocky sifted through the tote of music Josie had left for him and with the band's help he had managed to finish and rework several of her pieces. The band seems completely stoked for this concert, even though they're walking on eggshells around me trying not to mention Josie too much. The more caution they take the more irritated I become without meaning to.

"Hey Rike time for sound check and Ryland wants to run through...her...slideshow," Rocky informed me stepping into the green room.

"Ugh! Man seriously say her damn name! It's not going to fucking break me," I snapped back grabbing my in-ear headphones.

"Whoa dude, what the fuck?! How the hell are we supposed to know how you will react hearing her name-"

"Josie!"

"Fine! Josie Josie Josie! There that better?! Rike man, seriously you need to find a healthy medium. Either you're cooped up in your room playing the depressed emo or you're all gun ho tracking down the conspiracy theory of Josie's death. Fuck man! You went as far as to go interrogate Micki like she had a part in it other than being a psychotic killer!"

We stood face to face shaking with anger until Rocky sighed heavily taking a step back.

*sigh* "Look Riker I agree with you that events surrounding Josie's death are hella suspicious, but we have no concrete evidence. I didn't see the mystery girl and it's hard not to think you're losing your grip on reality man. Gah! We don't even recognize you anymore! Bro look I will make an effort to help you get answers alright? But right now we need our captain back. We need our big brother and our leader back. We made a vow that nothing would destroy this band and we'd never replace a member and lately it's like you walked away from R5. Hell when's the last time you were even on social media to support anything?"

"I know! *sigh* I know I'm sorry. I'll post something to Twitter and I'll drop the whole Josie thing tonight, ok?"

Rocky looked at me reluctantly before relaxing a bit.

"Ok now c'mon we have sound check."

"Ok," I said opening up my Twitter and Instagram to post a picture of Josie and I that I've been procrastinating posting.

I posted the picture Ross took on the bus with the caption 'You've stolen my shadow, *anamchara.' Borrowing lyrics from her favorite Struts song that I made sure we'd sing tonight even though that meant I had to do it and right before her slideshow. 'Let's get this over with.'

OoO OoO OoO

The concert is going great. It's a bit hard to keep it together seeing all the fans' posters with things and pictures about Josie. Right now we're fixing to setup for Josie's favorite Struts song with Rocky on acoustic and Ratliff on backup vocals, we stripped the song done to a raw acoustics. Ross and Rydel will be taking pictures and whatnot before Josie's slideshow plays on the screen behind us. We decided to use the demo of 'Fade into you' for the slideshow feeling it was only right.

"You ready man," Rocky asked as we posted up on a couple stools in the middle of the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I whispered back while the stage and house lights dimmed.

"Ok everybody just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you for coming out tonight. We're about to wrap up the show and wanted to do a little dedication to our dear friend Josie with on of her favorite songs and also a one time release of a track Riker and I wrote with her back in Johannesburg. I hope you love it as much as we do," Rocky spoke strumming the opening lines of 'You and I' glancing at me to see if I was ready.

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes while Rocky continued to strum the opening chords. I kept my eyes closed singing the first lines, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle seeing thousands of teary eyed fans after barely managing to survive the concert thus far. *The Greek Theatre was deadly quiet.

"Where did you come from,

Where did I go?

You and I,

Walking the mile now,

need you to know

You and I

When I try to leave you,

you won't go

This is a love song nobody knows

You and I,

hate the way you make me feel

I need you

Hate the way it's only ever

You and I

Can't escape,

you always steal my shadow

Give it back,

Give it back,

Give it back!

You and I

You and I

Give me a reason,

you're twisting the knife

You and I

Said I believed you,

So what if I lied

You and I

And you know I need you,

but I don't know why

Just walk away now,

save the goodbye."

My voice began to crack from the damn lump in my throat. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to continue but Ratliff stepped in. I smiled at him gratefully before chancing a glance at the crowd and continuing to sing. Thousands of single-flame glows stared back at me, everything from cellphone light to lighters and glow sticks scattered about the arena. I smiled slightly.

"You and I,

Hate the way you make me feel

I need you

Hate the way it's only ever

You and I

Can't escape,

You always steal my shadow

Give it back

Give it back

Give it back

You and I

You and I

You're talking to me now

When I'm the only one here

So who the hell am I talking to?

Tell me,

Tell me,

Tell me who are you

You and I,

hate the way you make me feel

I need you

Hate the way it's only ever

You and I

Can't escape,

you always steal my shadow

Give it back,

Give it back,

Give it back!

You and I

You and I"

The song ended and immediately the slideshow started. Ross and Rydel joined us on stage with their own stool as we all turned around to watch the screens.

The track began to play while the screens illuminated with photos and short videos of our time with Josie. I chuckled teary eyed as a couple pictures from our photo shoot popped up. I could still hear Josie's agitated warning thick with Irish dialect. 'Gah I miss her.'

With the end of the song came the end of our concert, along with deafening cries and screams from the fans. We did our usual goodbye before shuffling off the stage to get ready for our Meet&Greet. Everyone we meet does the usual happy squeal then asks us worn out questions and takes pictures with us. But the last group of girls to walk through was different, well actually just one girl really. She had the normal excited demeanor but she held a small blue envelope and my name written on it in old English calligraphy. She gushed and babbled over the other four before she came to me and then she seemed to tremble with nervousness. 'Huh maybe she's a big fan of mine.'

"H-Hi R-Riker," she stammered out clutching the blue envelope, "I-I can't believe I'm here right now."

"Oh yeah is this your first Meet&Greet with us," I asked trying to calm her down before she passed out.

"Well kind of but it's more than that." "Oh yeah how so?"

"Well I couldn't afford the pass but this lady offered me hers and all I had to do was make sure you got this," she explained holding out the envelope.

"Oh, well that was nice of her. Am I supposed to open it now," I asked staring at my name scrolled across it. "U-umm... I'm not sure," she admitted blushing.

"Well here just in case she is waiting for an answer why don't I open it," I offered thumbing the seal.

The nervous girl just smiled back with a small nod. I turned my attention back to the envelope and I slowly pulled out what looked like a handmade card. 'Well not too unusual.' I timidly opened the card and gasped audibly causing everyone to stare at my.

"What did you get Rike," Ross asked next to me trying to peak at the card.

"Who gave you this," I asked the girl urgently.

"A-a woman I don't know who she was. Sh-she approached me outside the door and asked if I had a pass. I-I said no and she said well I'll give you mine free of charge as long as you make sure Riker gets this. Then she asked if I knew who Riker was which made us both laugh. I-I th-thanked her and she smiled before walking away. I s-swear I don't know who she was."

"What did she look like?"

"Uh well she had short auburn hair and a leather jacket on. She had a solid black ball cap on and I couldn't get a good look at her f-face. A-am I-I in trouble," she asked trembling.

"No, no you're not," I said trying to smile reassuringly.

I quickly told her bye before turning to our security team asking if this place had surveillance and to look for the woman that the girl talked to.

"Dude what's going on," asked Ratliff.

I grabbed the card and passed it to the others. Rocky opened it and gasped too, "What does this mean, i-is she here," Rocky asked bewildered.

"I think she was," I responded distracted.

"Wait, I'm confused what is this," Ryland asked holding the card.

"Josie," the rest of us responded.

OoO OoO~OoO OoO

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Obviously I set this up for a series. Hope it wasn't too disappointing lol. Next is the explanation and a preview into the next book. Review and ask any questions you may have. Until next time

*anamchara- soul mate

*The Greek Theatre- thought I'd add that in there since the just played there lol

'You and I' - The Struts


	32. Chapter 32

OoO~OoO

So that was the end of the first book of this series I've been working on. I know I left a lot of wonder and unanswered questions, but I hope to answer them in the next book. Until then I'll answer a few questions in this book.

I wrote Shots in the Dark over a year ago as a personal hobby and decided to adapt it into a R5 fanfic not knowing R5 would release an album this year containing lyrics to match my storyline. Guess I kind of lucked out there lol.

The title was meant as a double meaning for Josie's life. Shots being both photos and bullets and Dark being obviously the time of day but also the glimpses of her past.

Back at the beginning I mentioned Josie wearing a leather cuff on her wrist. This is to hide the scar left from her 'almost' execution with Valerik, who was also the California branch leader of the Tarahs. The numbers mentioned on it will be explained later.

I know it was morbid of me to add the whole pregnancy loss but it plays a key role in the next book. (I have two visions for it but haven't decided which one to use)

I mentioned the use of a oak table back in Josie's flashback with Chloé and also with Riker at the reading of the will. Hopefully y'all know where I'm going with this one *hint hint*

Riker's card: "Don't give up all hope Réalta Rac - "

Next story will be 'Ricochet in the Light'

Preview: 'Ricochet in the Light'

"Alright well any-" Rocky was interrupted by Ross walking in with a similar blue envelope.

"Hey guys sorry but this came for Riker."

I perked up in my chair as I reached for the envelope. No return address, only my name and address written in Old English calligraphy. With trembling hands I tore at the seal. I could feel my brothers' eyes watching my every move.

I drew in a ragged breath before I read what was written.

"If you still have hope, then save this number 32.2810°S and wait for the next Réalta Rac."

"What does that mean," asks Ryland.

"Sounds like part of a coordinate," said Ross.

OoO OoO OoO

This story will take longer to finish than Shots in the Dark since I'm still on the fence on the exact direction but I hope it won't be too long and keep the standard I have set with Shots in the Dark.

Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to look at my story and read til the end. Tanks to all the readers that left reviews, they really did mean a lot. Can't wait to share 'Ricochet in the Light' with you all ~ 21


End file.
